<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toma mi corazón, deja un libro by Lubamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068986">Toma mi corazón, deja un libro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon'>Lubamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Die unendliche Geschichte | The Neverending Story - Michael Ende, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Chewie is a dog, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Palpatine, Teacher Ben Solo, Writer Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un parque cercano tiene una pequeña biblioteca de "toma un libro, deja un libro". Ben, el cuidador, toma un libro, notando que los márgenes están anotados con pensamientos y preguntas. Intrigado, emprende una misión para encontrar a quién pertenecía originalmente el libro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El Cuidador</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068551">Take my heart, Leave a book</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon">Lubamoon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Quien no haya pasado nunca tardes enteras delante de un libro, con las orejas ardiéndole y el pelo caído en la cara, leyendo y leyendo, olvidándose del mundo y sin darse cuenta de que tenía hambre o se estaba quedando helado...</em></p><p>
  <em>Quien nunca haya leído en secreto a la luz de una linterna, bajo la manta, porque papá o mamá o alguna otra persona solícita le ha apagado la luz con el argumento bienintencionado de que tiene que dormir, porque mañana hay que levantarse tempranito...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quien nunca haya llorado abierta o disimuladamente lágrimas amargas, porque una historia maravillosa terminaba y había que decir adiós a los personajes con los que había corrido tantas aventuras, a los que quería y admiraba, por los que había temido y esperado, y sin cuya compañía la vida le parecía vacía y sin sentido...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quien no conozca todo eso por propia experiencia no podrá comprender probablemente lo que Bastián hizo entonces."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael Ende - La historia interminable</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>En el pequeño pueblo de <em>Nueva Alderaan</em> nunca pasaban cosas interesantes, pero eso no significa que la vida fuera aburrida.</p><p>Sus habitantes tenían la particularidad de mostrarse afectuosos y protegerse entre sí, como una gran familia. Claro está que muchos de ellos de hecho eran parientes.</p><p>Los recién llegados admiraban la calma del lugar, la ausencia de tráfico y las sonrisas de los pobladores. El ritmo de vida era totalmente diferente al de una ciudad pero no tenía nada que envidiarle en cuanto a diversiones ya que los alderaanianos eran personas ocurrentes y despreocupados.</p><p>El paisaje era una de las atracciones más importantes y el orgullo de los residentes. Cientos de especies de hierbas y flores salvajes salpicaban la escena, aves e insectos de todo tipo también y muchos entusiastas de la fauna y flora se regocijaban descubriendo cada año nuevos ejemplares de ambos. Casi nunca llovía y el clima era templado todo el año, convirtiendo al lugar en un sitio ideal para las personas que querían pasar un período tranquilo de sus vidas. Era un verdadero paraíso.</p><p> </p><p>Pero como toda comunidad<em>, Nueva Alderaan</em> no era la excepción a la hora de guardar secretos.</p><p>Cada historia se entrelazaba con otra y sus orígenes podían remontarse al momento mismo de la fundación del lugar, que era bastante reciente. Como el resultado de un balance perfecto de opuestos, amores y odios, había rumores de que allí sucedían milagros o que podía existir cierta clase de magia.</p><p>Porque al fin y al cabo, con mayor o menor grado de sufrimiento, todos los finales eran felices.</p><p> </p><p>Los patriarcas del pueblo eran las personas más honorables y admiradas del lugar ya que gracias a la cesión de los terrenos de lo que fuera una gran mansión de campo, <em>Nueva Alderaan</em> había nacido casi ochenta años atrás.</p><p>La familia Organa eligió el nombre para honrar a su tierra natal, de la que habían huido tiempo atrás por cuestiones de fuerza mayor. Ellos eran lo más parecido a la realeza del lugar y sus descendientes eran respetados y queridos tanto por su legado como por los méritos que adquirieron en los años sucesivos.</p><p>Cuando la familia Solo cedió parte de las tierras circundantes y ambas familias se unieron por el matrimonio de sus hijos, el pueblo cobró su dimensión definitiva y adquirió una estructura organizada y democrática. La diplomacia de los alderaanianos era reconocida a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda, a pesar del relativo aislamiento del lugar.</p><p> </p><p>Por esa razón, cuando llegó el momento de elegir un alcalde, el voto fue unánime.</p><p>Leia Organa, hija de los fundadores, fue elegida para gobernar y durante años se mantuvo la paz y la armonía. Claro que toda acción tiene su correspondiente reacción y hubo una persona que se perjudicó un poco por su decisión.</p><p>Su esposo, Han Solo, aceptó la designación con alegría al principio. Pero el suyo era un espíritu aventurero y nunca logró echar raíces definitivas en <em>Nueva Alderaan</em>. Encontraba excusas para mantenerse alejado y Leia lo comprendía, además estaba muy ocupada con sus gestiones y con el crecimiento de la fecunda población.</p><p> </p><p>Pero todo cambió cuando el hijo de ambos llegó.</p><p>Benjamín Organa-Solo, Ben para los amigos, fue la luz de los ojos de la pareja durante mucho tiempo y logró reunirlos bajo el mismo techo por algunos años. Pero las diferencias no tardaron en aparecer y el niño comenzó a ser objeto de excusas y negociaciones de los padres a medida que crecía.</p><p>Estaríamos equivocados en asumir que eran desdichados, en realdad vivían a su manera y disfrutaban pequeños momentos como chispas de felicidad. Ben fue creciendo rodeado de afecto de sus familiares más cercanos, tíos y primos, que de a poco fueron instalándose allí.</p><p> </p><p>En muchas ocasiones, la envida de poder atrajo a personajes nefastos que causaron muchísimo daño, pero como la familia tenía sangre de guerreros en las venas, encontraron la manera de salir adelante.</p><p> </p><p>Solamente una vez no lo consiguieron y las consecuencias dejaron cicatrices que tardaron años en curar. Los familiares más cercanos a los Organa-Solo guardaron secretos para protegerse y la realidad se convirtió en rumor, el rumor en leyenda. Simplemente dejaron que el tiempo pasara y se alimentaron de la calma del lugar para regenerar el ciclo de la vida y olvidar el pasado.</p><p>Pero el rencor seguía allí, bajo la superficie, esperando el momento para manifestarse antes de curarse definitivamente.</p><p> </p><p>Los más ancianos, que abundaban, se enorgullecían de haber encontrado en esas tierras el elemento potencial de la felicidad, los más imaginativos hablaban de una especie de energía mística que ponía todo en su sitio, luego de someter  a las personas a determinadas pruebas.  </p><p>Si bien nunca pasaba nada en <em>Nueva Alderaan</em>, los que conocían el lugar hablaban de historias fantásticas. Y la verdadera magia estaba en el corazón de algunos de sus habitantes.</p><p>Y uno de ellos era Ben.</p><p>Todos conocían, al menos de nombre, al hijo de la alcaldesa de <em>Nueva Alderaan</em> y la opinión general acerca de él era favorable. Al igual que su madre, se dedicaba con pasión a mejorar las condiciones de vida de sus vecinos y era una persona agradable cuando se lo trataba en profundidad. En definitiva era respetado aunque muchos lo acusaban de ser frío y distante, como si su ascendencia le diera motivos para ser un poco arrogante. Solamente sus familiares y amigos más cercanos conocían la verdadera naturaleza de su retraído carácter.</p><p> </p><p>Pero un observador atento y desprejuiciado podría haber dicho que Ben tenía un aire triste. Por lo general le gustaba estar solo y pasaba gran parte de sus días en una casa grande y oscura que había heredado de la familia de su padre, leyendo o pintando pequeñas acuarelas de los paisajes que conocía y de aquellos que imaginaba. En raras ocasiones escribía sus propias historias, pero sí contaba con una especie de diario en el que anotaba a mano todo aquello que llamara su atención con una estudiada y prolija caligrafía.</p><p> </p><p>Ben era introvertido pero sabía comportarse en sociedad si la situación lo requería. Era bondadoso con todo el mundo pero no dejaba que nadie atravesara sus murallas. Ocultaba el aspecto rebelde de su temperamento bajo capas y capas de autocontrol y disciplina, aprendió a observar antes de hablar y creó un mundo interno tan fascinante como inaccesible, que enriquecía hora tras hora con sus estudios y lecturas, reservándose para sí mismo o para alguna persona que tuviera la valentía suficiente como para intentar llegar hasta su corazón.</p><p>Pero esa persona aún no existía. Todavía.</p><p>Detrás de sus ojos en apariencia tranquilos, aguardaba un mundo entero de emociones que no se permitía explorar, tal vez por miedo, tal vez por malas experiencias. Se conocía demasiado a sí mismo y estaba seguro de que era mejor no insistir en algunos caminos.</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez sus estándares eran muy altos y así lo creían las jóvenes del pueblo, que suspiraban por él año tras año, viendo cómo ninguna de ellas era capaz de atraparlo o siquiera de seducirlo. La distancia que Ben imponía entre sí mismo y el resto del mundo ayudaba a reforzar su imagen soberbia y desanimaba a muchas personas que no se molestaban en querer conocerlo, excepto que tratar con él fuera absolutamente necesario. Pero por deferencia a su madre y a sus abuelos, respetaban al aparentemente agrio personaje que, a su manera, enriquecía el patrimonio intelectual y cultural del pueblo.</p><p> </p><p>Ben trabajaba en la única escuela secundaria de <em>Nueva Alderaan</em> como profesor de literatura y colaboraba eventualmente con la edición del periódico local, <em>La Nueva República</em>, fundado por su tío Luke Skywallker que era medio hermano de su madre y estaba un poco obsesionado con la historia del lugar.</p><p>A pesar de que no había muchos acontecimientos para publicar, Luke llenaba las páginas con consejos de todo tipo, que iban desde la manera de cultivar una parcela hasta las reglas de etiqueta más adecuadas, siempre manteniendo un tono positivo y un poco estricto. El resto del diario tenía como objetivo atacar a la competencia, <em>El lado Oscuro</em> propiedad de su mayor enemigo y vecino, Sheev Palpatine, que era básicamente una gaceta de rumores y chismorreos destinados al entretenimiento de los alderaanianos.</p><p>Corrían mares de tinta en cada edición semanal pero la contienda nunca pasaba a mayores por alguna extraña razón y los dos ancianos se trataban con fría cordialidad cada vez que coincidían en algún lugar. Y era inevitable que esto sucediera, porque se trataba de un pueblo bastante pequeño.</p><p>El club de lectura de los viernes era uno de esos sitios.</p><p>Ben había impulsado estas reuniones quincenales para entusiastas de los libros como una forma de disfrutar de lo que más le gustaba y hacer que fuera accesible a otras personas. En ellos debatían hasta altas horas de la tarde en jornadas dignas de ser estudiadas por los más eminentes abogados porque sus oradores no dudaban en recurrir a los argumentos más descabellados con tal de defender su propia posición. A Ben esto le resultaba tan entretenido que resignaba su función de moderador para disfrutar del disparatado espectáculo.</p><p> </p><p>Y su vida, en apariencia tranquila pero ocupada, oscilaba entre estas actividades y algunas otras.</p><p>Últimamente había hecho algunas gestiones para instalar bibliotecas ambulantes, un puñado de ellas, en sitios estratégicos de <em>Nueva Alderaan</em>. Las pequeñas y simpáticas casitas de madera repletas de libros y perfectamente cuidadas funcionaban a la perfección en una comunidad tan pacífica como aquella. El correcto funcionamiento requería dejar un libro por cada uno que se tomaba, logrando una mayor circulación de títulos y la aparición del factor de lo inesperado, lo sorprendente.</p><p>Ben se ocupaba personalmente de cuidarlas, especialmente cuando surgían noticias acerca de un pequeño pero molesto grupo de vándalos que se hacían llamar los <em>Caballeros de Ren</em> y que ocasionaban destrozos y daños en la vía pública.</p><p> </p><p>No todo era ideal en <em>Nueva Alderaan</em>, pero Ben contaba con los medios necesarios para intimidarlos sin tener que recurrir a la fuerza. De hecho, le temían bastante porque circulaban rumores acerca de su nada despreciable talento con la espada.</p><p>Ben había tomado clases de esgrima durante la Universidad y entrenaba casi todos los días en privado, sólo por diversión.</p><p>Bastó con que algún curioso trepara a su tapial para verlo en acción y su fama se extendió como pólvora. Su tamaño considerable y su alta estatura contribuían a aumentar el temor de sus enemigos, a pesar de que nunca levantaba la voz y jamás había lastimado a nadie. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ben estaba a punto de descubrir que no todos los días eran iguales. Algunos, los especiales, empezaban como los demás pero terminaban con una sensación de algo distinto, la certeza de que un cambio estaba a punto de operarse, como cuando se puede sentir el aroma estimulante de pasto húmedo aún antes de que se manifieste la lluvia.</p><p>Este era uno de esos días y todo comenzó, como no podía ser de otra manera, con un libro.</p><p>El proyecto de las pequeñas bibliotecas públicas estaba comenzando a ser un gran éxito y ese día Ben tenía que cumplir su roda de cuidador. Los anaqueles eran todos diferentes y un habitante en particular se había ocupado de imprimirle su estilo a cada uno de ellos, intentando no desentonar con la estética cuidada y prolija del resto de la ciudad y la naturaleza circundante. Ben había supervisado en persona la construcción de cada uno de ellos con esmero.</p><p>La primera parada fue la casilla cercana al edificio del ayuntamiento de <em>Nueva Alderaan</em>. La pequeña estantería que en otra época fuera usada como teléfono público, había sido reciclada y acondicionada para almacenar los libros. Una puerta de vidrio se cerraba con un pestillo y protegía al tesoro de las inclemencias del tiempo, el aire y el polvo. Una gran amiga de su madre que se desempeñaba como profesora de arte, Amilyn Holdo, había pintado flores y hojas en vivos tonos verdes, amarillos y fucsias sobre un fondo negro. A Ben le recordaba al propio cabello de Amilyn, que podía incluir todos esos colores de una sola vez.  </p><p>Ordenó los libros, satisfecho de comprobar que había algunos títulos nuevos que no conocía y que podría leer. Los acomodó por tamaño, de mayor a menor, verificando que los lomos estuvieran todos a la misma distancia aunque no tocaran el fondo de la repisa y luego pasó un dedo sobre ellos como solía hacer con los de su propia colección.</p><p>Uno en particular llamó su atención y su dedo se detuvo sobre el ejemplar. En principio no pudo explicarse la razón, ya que conocía la historia y la había leído muchas veces. Pero algo en el libro lo llamaba, como si estuviera esperándolo.</p><p>Extrajo el libro de su reciente nuevo hogar y miró la cubierta con atención.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La historia interminable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael Ende</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa, la historia tenía más de un sentido para él.</p><p>Pero su expresión se congeló cuando lo abrió.</p><p>El libro estaba completamente lleno de anotaciones, palabras y algunos dibujos, como si alguien se hubiera deleitado usándolo como anotador.</p><p>Si alguien hubiera presenciado la escena de Ben contemplando el libro mancillado con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, habría salido huyendo en sentido contrario. Las manos del hombre temblaron levemente y tuvo que respirar hondo para conservar la calma. Ben hubiera perdonado cualquier cosa, incluso el vandalismo de los Caballeros de Ren, todo, menos esto.</p><p>Se sentó en un banco cercano para no gritar. Cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió para mirar el libro de nuevo. Abrió con cuidado la primera página y en el reverso vio una dedicatoria.</p><p>
  <em>Está bien, podría perdonar una dedicatoria.</em>
</p><p>No había nombres, solamente una frase corta y curiosa</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Para mi chica espacial. Con amor, mamá.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Las páginas siguientes estaban cubiertas a medias por palabras sueltas, subrayadas o resaltadas en tinta de bolígrafo. La letra era irregular pero Ben no podía asegurar que fuera desprolija. Algo en la forma de los trazos llamaba su atención, eran firmes y decididos pero precipitados, espontáneos, como los de una persona que puede expresar sus emociones abiertamente y con honestidad.</p><p>
  <em>No una persona, una “ella”</em>
</p><p>Pero no había más datos acerca de la misteriosa criminal, dueña anterior del libro. Ben se moría de ganas de averiguar acerca de ella, probablemente le daría un buen sermón acerca del cuidado de los libros. Podría ser cualquier persona del pueblo, de cualquier edad. O podía ser alguien de paso.</p><p>Ben suspiró resignado, tenía trabajo por hacer. Pero de alguna manera era algo diferente en su rutina, una nueva obsesión, algo que lo mantendría ocupado.</p><p>Intentó buscar más datos pero fue en vano. Solamente se fijó en la fecha de edición que era bastante vieja, como de veinte años atrás o tal vez más. Pero eso no significaba nada y Ben sabia que para dar con la siniestra propietaria tendría que hacer un análisis exhaustivo.  Por empezar tendría que leer nuevamente el libro y las notas con la esperanza de encontrar algún nombre o alguna dirección entre líneas.</p><p>Por primera vez, rompió su regla de cambiar un libro por otro y se guardó el ejemplar en su mochila sin reponerlo en la estantería. Cerró la puerta despacio, mirando hacia ambos lados para comprobar que nadie lo había visto y se fue hasta la siguiente casilla.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La Chica Espacial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fújur es conocido también como Falkor o Falcor para los que conocimos primero "La Historia sin fin" de las adaptaciones cinematográficas. En el idioma original (alemán) es Fuchur y proviene de la palabra Fukuryū (japonés) que significa "dragón de la suerte".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Pero eso es precisamente lo bueno. A partir de ahora todo te saldrá bien. Al fin y al cabo, soy un dragón de la suerte. Ni siquiera cuando colgaba de la red había perdido la esperanza. Y tenía razón, ya ves."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael Ende - La historia interminable</em>
</p><hr/><p>La muchacha saltó los últimos escalones del colectivo y aterrizó sin problemas sobre el suelo, al costado de la carretera. Tenía la costumbre de hacer eso cuando estaba ansiosa o feliz y aún siendo adulta, no la había perdido del todo.</p><p>No quedaban muchos pasajeros para contemplar su hazaña, solamente el conductor, quien la miró con curiosidad y bajó detrás de ella para ayudarla con el equipaje, sin hacer comentarios.</p><p>La joven miró alrededor y sus ánimos mermaron un poco. Nadie esperaba su llegada.</p><p>Pero no se sorprendió, ya sabía que eso iba a pasar.</p><p>El problema era de otra naturaleza. Al parecer el recorrido terminaba allí, pero se encontraba en el medio de la nada. En ese punto la ruta se dividía en caminos opuestos y uno de ellos continuaba hasta el pueblo siguiente, así que –en teoría-debía seguir adelante unos cuantos metros antes de encontrar rastros de civilización. </p><p>— ¿Aquí es? ¿Esto es <em>Nueva Alderaan</em>? —La chica dejó escapar un leve rastro de temor que el conductor se apresuró a apaciguar.</p><p>—Así es señorita. El recorrido de la empresa sólo llega hasta aquí, pero el pueblo queda a cinco kilómetros siguiendo ese camino de allá. —El hombre confirmó sus sospechas al señalar el sendero de concreto que parecía fundirse en el horizonte y luego agregó. —Los alderaanianos viven un poco aislados del mundo pero son personas bastante agradables.</p><p>El hombre sacó una gran maleta con la etiqueta <em>Niima, R.</em> y la dejó al lado de la chica mientras le dirigía una mirada auténtica preocupación.</p><p> </p><p>—Es un camino largo, ¿No tiene a nadie que la lleve?</p><p>Ella se erizó por el tono de la voz del hombre. Seguramente pretendía ser amable, pero no iba a demostrar debilidad o consternación. Durante casi toda su vida había hecho las cosas sola y no iba a empezar a pedir ayuda a sus veinticinco años. Y menos de un desconocido.</p><p>Sin embargo, era demasiado amable como para responder de manera desagradable, así que inventó un pretexto para que el hombre se marchara con la conciencia limpia.</p><p> </p><p>—Sólo se habrán retrasado un poco, pero estarán aquí en cualquier momento ¡Muchas gracias por su servicio!</p><p>El conductor asintió y se dio la vuelta para volver al transporte. Una vez en su puesto, la saludó con la mano y la joven observó cómo se alejaba hasta que solamente fue un pequeño punto azul en la distancia.</p><p> </p><p>Inspiró con fuerza y analizó su situación. Además de la voluminosa maleta, traía un equipaje de mano con sus pertenencias imprescindibles: una cartera gigantesca, una mochila cargada de libros y por supuesto, oculto en una caja estaba <em>Fújur.</em></p><p>El pequeño gato blanco había aguantado el viaje sin quejarse, colaborando con su protectora que no estaba segura de cómo iba a tomar la empresa de transporte el hecho de que llevara un pasajero extra sin acreditar y sin asiento.</p><p>Pero el gato y ella eran inseparables y al final todo había resultado bastante bien, considerando que el viaje fue extenso y agotador para los dos.</p><p>El tierno animal recibió su libertad con un maullido de alivio y estiró las patitas para desentumecerse, pero no abandonó su refugio, tal vez por desconfianza hacia su nuevo hogar.</p><p>Antes se acercó para leer un letrero que no había notado antes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bienvenidos a Nueva Alderaan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fundado en 1938  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por Bail Preston Organa y Breha Antilles</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—Bien. Hagamos esto, <em>Fújur.</em> — La chica apiló la mochila y la cartera junto con la jaula camuflada del gato sobre la gran maleta que tenía un par de pequeñas ruedas. Para ser sinceros, no era tanto equipaje pero la disparidad de los formatos hacía incómoda su manipulación.</p><p> </p><p>Pero después de hacer un par de metros muy orgullosa de sí misma, la joven sintió un tirón cuando una de las ruedas se partió a causa del peso excesivo. No pudo evitar un gruñido de indignación.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Esto no está resultando como me lo imaginé. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—Está bien, usaremos la cabeza. ¿Tú qué piensas, <em>Fújur</em>?</p><p>El aludido maulló a modo de respuesta algo que sonó como <em>“¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaría de todos modos?”</em> y la joven se sentó sobre la valija rota con aire pensativo.</p><p> </p><p>Podría avisarle a su abuelo que había llegado, pero no serviría de nada. No lo conocía, era un completo extraño, y seguramente su presencia allí no le causaría gracia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿En qué estaba pensando al venir aquí?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ciertamente, no le había quedado opción. En Coruscant no le quedaba nada, ni un lugar para vivir, ni amigos que se preocuparan por ella, ni siquiera un trabajo. Enterarse tan solo unos meses atrás de que tenía un abuelo del que nunca había escuchado hablar fue un alivio temporal a sus problemas. Se aferró a eso con ilusión y se despidió para siempre de la vida en la capital, que no extrañaría jamás.</p><p>No tenía a dónde ir, no pertenecía a ninguna parte. Le daba lo mismo Nueva Alderaan o cualquier otro lugar para empezar de nuevo. Pero allí al menos tenía a un pariente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Familia. Abuelo. </em>
</p><p>Qué extraño sonaba eso.</p><p> </p><p>El paisaje, al menos, era precioso. Pensó con ilusión que podría vivir a un lado de la carretera, cazando animales pequeños para comer y recolectando frutas del monte que vislumbraba a la distancia. Fabricaría un refugio con sus maletas y algunas ramas, usaría su ropa como almohada y <em>Fújur</em> le ayudaría a conservar la cordura.</p><p> </p><p>Pero el gato era la criatura más sensata en esa extraña pareja y movió la cola con nerviosismo para distraer a su ama de esas ideas tan extravagantes.</p><p>—Lo sé, amigo. No haremos nada de eso. —le acarició la cabeza con afecto. — ¿Qué haría sin ti?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El sonido en aumento de un motor espantó al animal y a alertó a su dueña.</p><p> </p><p>Una camioneta verde de tipo utilitario se acercaba desde la ruta donde media hora antes le había dejado el colectivo.</p><p>La joven se puso de pie y el vehículo se detuvo a unos metros delante de ella. Se acercó para pedir auxilio, a pesar de que la idea de necesitarlo no le causaba la menor pizca de gracia.</p><p>Pero sus temores se esfumaron al distinguir  a una mujer de aspecto jovial en el asiento del conductor que le sonreía con simpatía. La chica tenía el cabello negro y los ojos rasgados de color café y llevaba un mameluco celeste limpio aunque no nuevo, con su nombre bordado en el pecho.</p><p>— ¿Estás perdida? ¿Necesitas que te lleve?</p><p>— ¿Eres de Nueva Alderaan?</p><p>—Sí, me llamo Rose. Rose Tico. —Rose extendió la mano para presentarse</p><p>—Soy Rey Niima.</p><p>— ¡Bienvenida! —Rose le abrió la puerta — Sube tus cosas pronto, estoy un poco demorada para el trabajo, no mucho, pero mi hermana se enoja con facilidad.</p><p>Rey arrojó de cualquier manera sus bártulos en la parte posterior y subió a la cabina con <em>Fújur</em>  en el bolso.</p><p>— ¡Oh! ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? —Rose acarició al gato que se retorció de alegría.</p><p>—Rose, te presento a mi gran amigo <em>Fújur</em>.</p><p>— ¿<em>Fújur</em>? —Rose levantó al animal para rozar su nariz con su hocico</p><p>—Ya sabes, como el dragón de la suerte. —Rey lamentó ser tan extravagante pero al mismo tiempo se sentía cómoda con Rose, como si no fuera necesario tener que darle explicaciones.</p><p>— ¡Es precioso! Opino que le queda bien.</p><p>Rose le depositó con suavidad a <em>Fújur</em> sobre su falda y puso en marcha el auto. Segundos después Rey recibió con alegría la cálida brisa que entraba por la ventana baja del vidrio y llegaba hasta su rostro. El verano estaba despidiéndose y el aroma mezclado de hierbas y flores inundó sus sentidos.</p><p>El sol casi se estaba poniendo, por lo que Rose sacó unos lentes de la guantera para protegerse del resplandor.</p><p> </p><p>La recién llegada tenía el cabello corto y abundante. El la luz tenue del sol arrojaba destellos rojizos sobre el castaño oscuro y una serie de pecas salpicaba el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas.</p><p>Rose la miraba de reojo con curiosidad. No era tímida con extraños, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compatriotas, no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Su nueva compañera era muy bella y parecía agradable.</p><p>Alrededor de ella había algo especial que le reconfortaba, como si supiera que iban a llegar a ser buenas amigas.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo fue Rey quien rompió el silencio. Sintió que debía algo de información a cambio a su nueva amiga, al menos como una atención por llevarla.</p><p>Pero no era el tipo de persona que se presenta a sí misma de repente. Los años y las experiencias le habían resentido un poco y se sentía extraña cuando tenía que romper el hielo. Para eso tenía a <em>Fújur</em>, el gato era algo así como su carta de presentación. Y no a todo el mundo le gustaban los gatos, pero al parecer a Rose sí.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo de antes… —Señaló hacia atrás, al lugar aproximado en el que había estado sentada con sus maletas — Fue un leve error de cálculo. Supuse que podría llegar a pie, en la oficina de transporte no me dijeron que el centro de la ciudad estaba tan lejos.</p><p>—No te culpo, generalmente es un paseo muy atractivo para hacer, si te gusta caminar. ¿De dónde vienes Rey? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?</p><p>—Mi último hogar fue en Coruscant, pero he vivido en muchos lugares desde los trece años. —<em>Bien</em>. Al parecer estaba decidida a confiarle información irrelevante a la persona que acababa de conocer sólo diez minutos atrás. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nueva habilidad singular para añadir a la lista.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>— ¿Te gusta viajar?</p><p>—No. Hogares de acogida. — Rey se encogió de hombros como para no darle importancia. — Soy huérfana.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ahora viene la mirada de lástima. La misma de siempre.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Ya veo. — Rose se concentró en el camino que tenía adelante. — Mi hermana y yo perdimos a nuestra familia en <em>Hays Minor</em> y sólo nos tenemos la una a la otra. Creo que entiendo cómo te sientes.</p><p> </p><p>Rey agradeció su intento por hacerle sentir cómoda con una sonrisa que brotó desde el fondo de su corazón e hizo que la tensión entre ellas se disolviera para siempre.</p><p> </p><p>—Sólo me queda mi abuelo, aunque hace unos meses que me enteré de su existencia. Tal vez lo conozcas. Él vive aquí, pero no sabe que he venido. Su nombre es Sheev Palpatine.</p><p>Rose cambió su expresión, fue una fracción de segundo pero Rey pudo percibirlo. Parecía desconcertada pero luego algo le hizo comprender y adoptó un tono despreocupado.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿El <em>viejo Palps</em>? ¡No sabía que tuviera hijos! — Miró a Rey para ofrecerle alguna clase de explicación. — ¿Dices que no lo conoces?</p><p>Rey negó con la cabeza. Se estaba empezando a preocupar.</p><p>— ¿Cómo es él?</p><p>Rose pareció analizar sus palabras un momento y al final habló.</p><p>—Es todo un personaje aquí, no lo tratamos mucho porque casi no se relaciona con nadie. Es algo parecido a un ermitaño y vive solo en una de las casas más impresionantes del pueblo. — Al ver la mueca de abatimiento de Rey, Rose agregó. — ¡Pero no te preocupes! No es ninguna clase de monstruo ni nada por el estilo. Creo que le hará bien tu compañía.</p><p>—Gracias… debería anunciarme cuanto antes, pero estoy retrasando el momento. Ya sabes, no todos los días aparece el único retoño de tu hija para decirte que se muda contigo. Tal vez ni siquiera me acepte.</p><p>— ¿Quieres decir, que no tienes alojamiento asegurado? ¿No sabes dónde pasarás la noche?</p><p>—Pensaba buscar un hotel y registrarme allí con <em>Fújur</em> hasta conseguir algún trabajo y luego… —Mientras escuchaba sus palabras que sonaban huecas, el peso de la realidad cayó sobre Rey.</p><p> </p><p>Se había apresurado, como siempre lo hacía, y la aventura que le había parecido tan maravillosa semanas atrás ahora amenazaba con hacerle estallar en lágrimas.</p><p>
  <em>No. Se había metido en cosas peores y siempre salía airosa. Esta no sería la excepción.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—Hay un hotel, en realidad es un motel de parejas. —Rose hizo una mueca de desdén —Pero no te lo recomiendo. La limpieza deja mucho que desear. — su rostro se iluminó repentinamente. — ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no te quedas con Paige y conmigo? Tenemos un cuarto extra con baño propio y seguro encontraremos un lugar más que apropiado para <em>Fújur</em>.</p><p>El aludido le obsequió un maullido entusiasmado y miró a Rey como si tratara de convencerla.</p><p> </p><p>—No lo sé, Rose. No quiero que seamos una molestia…</p><p>—Tonterías, está hecho. ¡Te quedas con nosotras! —Su nueva amiga estaba radiante — Ya verás cómo te consigo trabajo antes de que termine la semana. Soy buena para estas cosas.</p><p>Rey se preguntó a qué se refería con “estas cosas” pero estaba abrumada por su espontánea amabilidad. Después de todo, la fama de los alderaanianos estaba bien merecida.</p><p> </p><p>—Dime, Rey. ¿Qué hacías en Coruscant? ¿Qué sabes hacer?</p><p>—En realidad… — La joven hizo una lista mental de los trabajos que había hecho en los últimos años y descartó los más extremos para no escandalizar a Rose. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, un trabajo es un trabajo después de todo, pero quería causarle una buena impresión a su amiga. —Soy bastante buena arreglando cosas. Desde automóviles hasta pequeños electrodomésticos.</p><p>— ¿De verdad? — Rose no pudo evitar mostrar incredulidad pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho por miedo de ofender a Rey. —Es que no pareces el tipo de persona que… quiero decir, supuse que eras modelo, actriz o algo por el estilo.</p><p> </p><p>Una fuerte carcajada brotó del pecho de Rey y contagió a Rose inmediatamente. Las dos rieron por un rato en complicidad y ese gesto simple y espontáneo selló su amistad para siempre.</p><p> </p><p>A medida que avanzaban, las primeras casas comenzaron a aparecer en armonía con el paisaje rural y pronto se convirtieron en verdaderos barrios de construcciones firmes pero nada pretenciosas.</p><p>Nueva Alderaan era un pueblo joven y pujante, todo allí proporcionaba sensación de progreso y respeto por el entorno, como si sus habitantes hubieran comprendido el potencial de la naturaleza sin renunciar a algunas comodidades y sin arruinar el lugar. Los jardines de las casas lindaban con pequeños bosques y números árboles aparecían de manera intermitente a los lados de la carretera.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Eh! ¡Rose!</p><p>Un transeúnte le hizo señas para que se detuviera. Al parecer era un conocido de su flamante amiga. Pero por la forma en la que ella lo miró no parecía ser una sorpresa agradable.</p><p>— ¡Finn! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Acordamos en que tomarías mi turno hasta que yo llegara, ya sabes cómo se pone Paige cuando…</p><p>— ¡Lo siento! ¡Me quedé dormido! —El joven de piel oscura se apoyó en la ventana de la camioneta y quiso asomar la cabeza cuando reparó en la presencia de Rey, tendiendo su mano a través de Rose y metiendo casi medio cuerpo dentro del vehículo para presentarse — ¡Hola! Soy Finn.</p><p>—Encantada, Finn. Me llamo Rey. ¿Eres amigo de Rose?</p><p>—Más bien soy algo así como su pasante… digo, empleado. Trabajamos juntos en la estación de gasolina, —Finn miró a Rose, evaluando su malhumor. —¡Rose es la mejor mecánica en ciudades a la redonda!</p><p>Ella se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja</p><p>— ¿De verdad crees que así vas a congraciarte conmigo?</p><p>— ¡Bien! ¡Ya me voy! Pero es la última vez que arreglo tus desastres, Rose.</p><p>Ella adoptó un gesto de genuina indignación.</p><p>— ¡Mejor ni hablemos de los tuyos!</p><p>A Rey el altercado le pareció gracioso. Parecían ser buenos amigos a pesar de todo.</p><p> </p><p>Era en verdad un lugar precioso. <em>Sería su nuevo hogar.</em></p><p>Rey sólo esperaba poder quedarse allí lo suficiente como para poder disfrutar de la paz que parecía reinar en ese sitio. Esperaba no tener que huir nuevamente.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Pero Rey comprobó al día siguiente que no podía dar nada por sentado en Nueva Alderaan.</p><p>La noticia de su llegada se había extendido con rapidez mientras se acomodaba en la casa de Rose y Paige, quizás por la noche mientras dormía cómodamente instalada junto a <em>Fújur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>El talento de los pobladores para inventar historias era sorprendente. Pero Rose le había advertido acerca de eso antes de entrar a la casa, aconsejándole que hiciera caso omiso a los comentarios. Ciertamente tenían buenas intenciones pero de a poco Rey tendría que descubrir que no podía confiar en todo el mundo y su círculo se estrecharía un poco.</p><p>Su amiga había prometido acompañarla en la espeluznante primera visita a su abuelo, pero a último momento se deshizo en disculpas porque tenía un trabajo que no podía postergar por más tiempo y le dio indicaciones precisas para que llegara sana y salva.</p><p>Finn se había ofrecido para cuidar de <em>Fújur</em>  y Rey se quedó tranquila pensando que lo había dejado en buenas manos. El animal tenía un don para conquistar a todo el mundo.</p><p>Algo que ella no poseía, al parecer.</p><p> </p><p>Al saber de quién era nieta muchos la dedicaron miradas de asombro y curiosidad. Rey notó mientras caminaba por la poco transitada avenida central que muchas personas incluso se detenían y la observaban como si fuera un elefante que se escapó del circo.</p><p>Parecían búhos, girando la cabeza en ángulos imposibles con tal de poder mirarla mejor. Rey hasta hubiera jurado que al menos uno de ellos podría haberse dislocado el cuello durante la maniobra.</p><p>Pero nada podría desanimarla. Aunque estaba acostumbrada al anonimato de la ciudad, incluso a la total desconsideración entre las personas que a veces llegaba a ser una absoluta falta de respeto que de ninguna manera podría justificar el instinto de supervivencia. Durante años había lidiado con todo tipo de personas, sin esperar nada a cambio o esperando lo peor cada vez que se veía obligada a necesitarlos.</p><p>Pero no todos habían sido malos con ella, la gente buena existía en todos los rincones del planeta y Rose era un excelente ejemplo de ello.</p><p> </p><p>Una mujer de baja estatura y avanzada edad apareció frente a Rey. Parecería tener algunos problemas con un carrito lleno de bolsas cuya rueda se había trabado en el cordón de la vereda.</p><p>
  <em>Al parecer este lugar odia a los equipajes.</em>
</p><p>Rey se acercó para ayudarle. Ser desconfiada de ninguna manera iba a evitar que su buen temperamento saliera a la superficie. De hecho tenía alguna clase de talento como para detectar las intenciones de las personas aún antes de que se manifestaran, lo que le permitía alejarse antes de que fuera tarde.</p><p>—Permita que le ayude. —Rey ofreció una sonrisa a la anciana y sin esperar respuesta, levantó el carro y lo subió a la acerca. Luego sacó un destornillador de su cartera y aflojó la rueda para que girara nuevamente. Rey nunca salía sin sus herramientas, lástima que no contaba con ruedas de repuesto para su maleta.</p><p>— ¡Gracias querida!— El rostro lleno de arrugas de la señora se iluminó en agradecimiento y luego miró a Rey con atención, directo a los ojos. — ¡Oh! Tú eres... Por supuesto... Los mismos ojos, diferentes personas."</p><p>Rey asumió para sus adentros que la mujer era presa de algunas fantasías y no se animó a preguntarle nada más. Pero antes de seguir con su camino, le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>A pesar de que no quería pensar en ello, lo hizo durante un largo rato.</p><p>Pero no quiso sacar conclusiones, aún era temprano y tenía un abuelo que conocer.</p><p>El camino hacia su casa era largo pero exquisito.</p><p>Una vez que las últimas casas quedaron atrás, Rey observó con deleite los cientos de mariposas de volaban en la extensa pradera llena de flores. El día estaba un poco nublado así que el resplandor no era tan intenso, pero Paige le había prestado un gracioso sombrero de paja para proteger su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>Rey se dio cuenta de que tenía ya veinticinco años y nunca había usado un sombrero.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras pensaba en eso, sus pies le encaminaron hacia el campo de flores. No pudo resistirse al magnetismo de su belleza y era como si algo más le estuviera guiando hacia allí.</p><p> </p><p>Durante la cena la noche anterior, Paige había mencionado casi en broma que Nueva Alderaan era un lugar mágico, pero Rey lo había tomado como una metáfora y ahora entendía que tal vez la muchacha se refería a lo que le estaba sucediendo frente a ella en ese instante.</p><p> </p><p>Desde pequeña Rey sintió una atracción especial por la fantasía. Se las ingeniaba para conseguir todo tipo de libros de historias que devoraba con avidez. Sentía debilidad por los cuentos de hadas y creció pensando que era la heroína de esas historias.</p><p>Nunca se imaginó como la damisela en apuros, aquello sencillamente iba en contra de su temperamento. Rey se veía a sí misma empuñando una espada, luchando contra criaturas monstruosas, defendiendo reinos enteros y gobernando con sabiduría y valentía.</p><p> </p><p>Lo hizo durante años porque su vida era muy distinta a esas historias.</p><p> </p><p>Y a medida que fue creciendo reservó una pequeña pero preciada parte de su corazón para ese lugar en el que se sentía tan feliz, a salvo, protegida.</p><p> </p><p>Rey miró hacia el cielo, tan magnífico que no pudo resistir el impulso de recostarse sobre la hierba para verlo mejor, y como si se tratara de un mundo que pudiera alcanzar, estiró las manos para intentar tocarlo.</p><p>Sus historias favoritas eran las de caballeros y armaduras, magos misteriosos, maldiciones e intrigas de poder. Pero los que más le gustaban eran los que además de todo eso incluían naves espaciales.</p><p>Su madre solía decirle con ternura que vivía en otro mundo, en una galaxia diferente, en un espacio lejano, y alimentaba su imaginación con muchas historias más.</p><p>El recuerdo de la dulce voz de su madre tiñó el momento de irremediable tristeza y Rey dejó escapar una lágrima solitaria con los ojos perdidos en la inmensidad del cielo. Llorar estaba prohibido, no había llorado en años.</p><p>
  <em>Nunca muestres debilidad, nunca hagas preguntas.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>De repente una sombra oscura cubrió parcialmente su campo de visión y tuvo que reaccionar con rapidez para evitar que un hombre enorme la pisara.</p><p> </p><p>Él se sobresaltó y se llevó una mano al pecho como si el susto le hubiera sacado el corazón de su sitio. Miró a la mujer parecía haber salido de las entrañas de la tierra, con el cabello despeinado y lleno de pasto, un sombrero de paja resbalando por su espalda y un gesto consternado en su boca.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Era preciosa como una dríade, Perséfone en persona.</em>
</p><p>Pero el grito de indignación que escapó de sus labios no tenía nada de divino.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado por donde caminas! ¡Podrías haber aplastado mi cabeza! — Rey se sacudió el pasto de la ropa y se alejó instintivamente del sujeto, para estudiarlo con precaución.</p><p> </p><p>Era alto, más alto que ella y su rostro pálido resaltaba con el cabello negro un poco largo y suelto. Debajo de una nariz de tamaño considerable, tenía unos labios generosos en los que Rey detuvo la mirada un poco más de tiempo de lo que podría considerarse educado. Sus ojos eran de color café con chispas doradas bajo un par de cejas que parecían estar constantemente fruncidas en un gesto de enojo.</p><p> </p><p>El extraño se quitó los auriculares y Rey notó que traía un libro pequeño en una de sus manos y llevaba una mochila al hombro.</p><p>Parecía estar pensando sus palabras con detenimiento, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Se veía alterado, sorprendido y un poco disgustado.</p><p>Ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse ni mucho menos intentó presentarse.</p><p>Finalmente habló y su voz sonó extrañamente anormal, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Y cómo se supone que iba a saber que estabas ahí? ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? — La indignación del sujeto crecía y su voz temblaba un poco de furia, pero Rey sintió que también había en ella un poco de miedo.</p><p>El extraño tenía un poco de razón. El pasto era lo suficientemente alto como para ocultarla de la vista, pero Rey no dio el brazo a torcer.</p><p>— ¿Y a quién se le ocurre ir caminando distraído por el medio de un campo? —Ella señaló sus auriculares como si fueran la prueba irrefutable de su culpa.</p><p>Él se apresuró a guardarlos en un bolsillo de su pantalón con evidente fastidio y miró a la joven con recelo. Tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que ella estaba en lo cierto, pero de ninguna manera le daría el gusto a la obstinada mujercita admitiéndolo en voz alta.</p><p>Decidió seguir su camino, pasando de ella. El día recién comenzaba y ya estaba de muy mal humor. Lanzando un bufido muy poco atractivo, comenzó a dar grandes zancadas para alejarse de ella cuanto antes.</p><p> </p><p>Rey se quedó parada, un poco picada y ofendida por la actitud poco caballerosa de aquel sujeto, pero le dio la espalda y se encaminó en sentido opuesto al de él porque su distracción no solamente le había provocado disgusto, sino que también le había retrasado.</p><p>Si esa era una de las experiencias “mágicas” a las que se refería Paige, Rey ya había tenido suficiente por un día. El hombre parecía haber salido de la nada y de todos los lugares entre los que podía caminar, había elegido ese.</p><p>Sin embargo tuvo que reconocer que su aparición había despertado otras cosas además del primer e impulsivo temor.</p><p>— ¡Bah! ¡Es un hombre odioso! —intentó no pensar en él, sin mucho éxito, mientras hablaba en voz alta como acostumbraba a hacer en presencia de <em>Fújur</em>.  — De todas formas, ¿Qué clase de sujeto puede caminar, leer y escuchar música, todo al mismo tiempo?</p><p> </p><p>Rey lo descubriría antes de lo que imaginaba.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La elección del libro para esta historia fue el resultado de mucho debate interno. "La historia interminable" o "La historia sin fin" es un libro del escritor alemán Michael Ende y fue llevada al cine en una versión que seguramente recordaremos además por su preciosa banda sonora (es de 1984).<br/>Pero el libro abunda en personajes y es muy diferente a la película. Se trata de esas historias que uno puede leer de pequeño pero las entiende mejor cuando es mayor. </p><p>Por eso, algunos de los capítulos siguientes van a tener algunas referencias del libro, sin evadirnos mucho de la historia de nuestros personajes principales, pero que explicaré en detalle.<br/>Por ultimo quería agregar que mi interpretación de "La historia interminable" es absolutamente personal y son bienvenidas las opiniones y críticas. Creo que hay muchos puntos que se pueden relacionar con SW, ¡Pero iremos paso a paso!</p><p>Como siempre, ¡Gracias por leer! Estoy disfrutando mucho escribir últimamente, aunque ya tengo que volver a la rutina. Intentaré actualizar al menos una vez a la semana.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. El Príncipe de Nueva Alderaan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Atreyu había sido educado por todos los hombres y mujeres juntos y era el «hijo de todos», mientras que él, Bastián, en el fondo no tenía a nadie... Era un «hijo de nadie». A pesar de todo, Bastián se alegraba de que, de esa forma, tuviera algo en común con Atreyu que, por lo demás, no se parecía en nada a él, por desgracia, ni en su arrojo y decisión ni en su aspecto físico. Y, aún así, también él, Bastián, había emprendido una Gran Búsqueda que no sabía adonde lo conduciría ni cómo terminaría."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael Ende - La Historia Interminable</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ben caminó exactamente diez pasos antes de girar al cabeza, sin poder evitarlo, para echar otro vistazo a la misteriosa e impertinente muchacha.</p><p>Observó cómo ella se alejaba en sentido opuesto y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gritarle para llamar su atención o de ir detrás de ella. No podía justificar ese impulso y realmente no quería averiguar de dónde provenía.</p><p> </p><p>Se obligó a no pensar en eso por el momento y continuó su camino hacia el pueblo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como seguir investigando el libro marcado que llevaba a todas partes y lo tenía obsesionado.</p><p>Pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en sus hermosos ojos marrones que parecían despedir chispas verdosas cuando se fijaron en él.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacía allí?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seguramente no era de <em>Nueva Alderaan</em>, Ben no recordaba haberla visto antes. Aunque eso no era una condición, ya que él no conocía a todos los habitantes ni tenía deseos de hacerlo.</p><p>No iba a pensar tampoco en su nariz pequeña y cubierta de pecas ni en sus labios rosados, y por ningún motivo se peguntaría cómo sería besarlos.</p><p>Bajo ninguna circunstancia evocaría los sentimientos que despertó en él la visión de su cabello revuelto, cubierto de pequeñas flores, y definitivamente no intentaría adivinar cuál sería su aroma natural o en cómo se sentiría entrelazar sus dedos en él.</p><p> </p><p>Mejor sería pensar en el fastidio que le produjo su voz aguda y enfurecida y en su poco atractiva mirada asesina.</p><p>No. Nada de eso parecía estar funcionando. De hecho, pensar en los detalles más molestos no hizo más que aumentar su interés en la extraña mujer.</p><p> </p><p>El día recién comenzaba y ya sentía cómo el malhumor se apoderaba de él. Se colocó los auriculares nuevamente e intentó relajarse con su música preferida.</p><p>Aún tenía que encontrarse con su tío Luke, como lo hacía cada miércoles a la semana, para discutir el diseño de <em>La Nueva República.</em></p><p>La perspectiva nunca le agradaba demasiado porque su tío era aún más quisquilloso que él con los detalles y tenía una forma muy particular de señalar los errores de los demás, sin admitir los propios. Ben reconoció que eso tal vez era un rasgo de su familia.</p><p>El periódico se publicaba de manera digital desde que el internet llegó al pueblo, pero aún quedaban los fanáticos del papel de prensa que compraban parte de la minúscula impresión física. Y esto le traía numerosos problemas a Ben quien debía cambiar a último momento los artículos según los caprichos de Luke y tenía que agregar fe de erratas, una tras otra, hasta llegar a un número que era ridículo.</p><p> </p><p>Luke era en realidad el hermano gemelo de su madre pero resultaba más fácil decir que tenían distintos padres antes que explicar la intrincada red de relaciones que los unían. Habían sido separados al nacer, cada uno fue a parar a familias diferentes, y esto fue durante años el secreto mejor guardado de <em>Nueva Alderaan.</em></p><p>La familia Lars, un matrimonio de granjeros de un pueblo vecino, adoptó a Luke. Fueron cariñosos pero estrictos con él y le ocultaron su verdadero origen durante años.</p><p>Los padres de Leia eran los patriarcas de <em>Nueva Alderaan</em>, no su familia biológica. Sin embargo, ella no lo supo hasta que fue mayor, casi al mismo tiempo en el que Luke se enteraba de que eran hermanos.</p><p>El padre de ambos tuvo un papel fundamental en la destrucción de la antigua patria de los Organa y de muchos otros pobladores de la región. Ocultar la verdad fue la mejor manera que encontraron sus protectores para resguardar a los niños del rencor y el odio de sus compatriotas.</p><p>El vínculo entre ellos era fuerte a pesar de las precauciones y esto logró que se reencontraran aún con todas las posibilidades en su contra. Juntos descubrieron que su padre había tomado malas decisiones pero algo bueno prevalecía en él y en sus últimos minutos compensó casi toda una vida de dolor. Sus hijos iniciaron entonces una verdadera cruzada para limpiar su nombre, intentando reparar el daño con progreso y esperanza, allanando el camino para futuras generaciones.</p><p>Leia había dedicado su vida a la gente de su nueva patria, anteponiendo su propia felicidad doméstica. Luke le ayudaba como podía, especialmente después del trágico accidente que se llevó la vida de su cuñado Han.</p><p>Una gran parte de los habitantes del pueblo estaba tan agradecida con la generosidad de su “realeza” local y por el desempeño de Leia, que simplemente no daba crédito a los rumores o no los tenían demasiado en cuenta.</p><p>Existía otra parte más conservadora, que no estaba del todo conforme con lo que llamaban el “doble discurso” de la alcaldesa y su estancamiento en el poder durante años.</p><p> </p><p>Se trataba de los lectores anónimos de <em>El Lado Oscuro</em>, por supuesto.</p><p>Ben conocía ligeramente a su autor, Sheev Palpatine, lo suficiente como para hacerse una idea general del sujeto. Lo imaginaba noche tras noche encerrado en su casa, tecleando sin control en su computadora para escribir las más fantásticas teorías conspiratorias acerca de las personas más importantes de <em>Nueva Alderaan</em>. Y la familia Organa-Solo era su blanco favorito.</p><p>Palpatine tenía el poder de cautivar a su audiencia con sus palabras, como si desde un estrado imaginario pudiera convencer a un auditorio de cualquier cosa. Ben tenía que reconocer que su estado de locura era un poco fascinante. Y muchos le creían, por eso <em>El Lado Oscuro</em> tenía su edición digital en forma de blog y tenía un alto contador de visitas. Algunos de los empresarios del pueblo no habían dudado en pagar por publicidad en su sitio.</p><p> </p><p>A Ben le tenía sin cuidado lo que decía sobre su familia, le bastaba con saber que todos intentaban hacer lo correcto, aún cuando la aparente calma que lo rodeaba parecía cada día más forzada.</p><p>También tenía secretos en su haber que prefería que no salieran a la luz y sabía mejor que nadie que no era aconsejable remover el pasado.</p><p>De alguna manera llevaba el legado de su abuelo en la sangre. Ben sentía cómo muchas veces sus emociones cambiaban y hacía un gran esfuerzo por dominarlas. Todo se reducía a una gran polaridad, una especie de abismo en su interior que estaba allí desde que tenía uso de razón.</p><p>Luz y Oscuridad. Emociones que habían marcado su vida para siempre.</p><p> </p><p>Luke sentía un especial odio por <em>El Lado Oscuro</em> y por su autor. Ben no conocía la historia en su totalidad pero estaba seguro de que tendría que ver con alguna cuestión del pasado, incluso de antes de que él naciera.</p><p>Quizás su enemistad tendría algo que ver con esa cuestión de la J.E.D.I. que trastornaba a Luke. Ben prefería evitar el tema porque cuando su tío empezaba a hablar de eso nadie podía pararlo.</p><p>Podía oír en su mente el mantra e imaginar el dedo señalando un tablero invisible y la mirada solemne:</p><p>
  <em>Justicia, Equilibrio, Disciplina, Integridad</em>
</p><p>Los conceptos en sí no eran actitudes ajenas a la vida del propio Ben, de hecho intentaba aplicar algunas de ellas siempre que podía. Lo que le molestaba era el fanatismo de Luke y la forma en la que lo decía.</p><p>
  <em>Era realmente insoportable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No le quedaba remedio, estaba comprometido en colaborar con su tío por deferencia a su madre y así sería hasta que un día se le acabara la paciencia o hasta que encontrara a otra persona a quien molestar.</p><p> </p><p>Ben se había levantado temprano como todos los días para hacer su caminata habitual. Le gustaba especialmente el campo de flores que rodeaba a Nueva Alderaan y marcaba el límite del pueblo con las propiedades más grandes.</p><p>La casa de Luke estaba un poco apartada, cerca del <em>Río Wuitho</em>, y no lo había encontrado allí. De todas maneras a Ben no le pareció una pérdida de tiempo porque el día se prestaba para largos y reflexivos paseos de música y lectura que disfrutaba mucho.</p><p>Y podía agregar a todo esto la inesperada sorpresa de encontrarse con cierta hada mágica de la pradera.</p><p>Su expresión se ensombreció al recordarla pero no pudo dedicar mucho tiempo para pensar en la joven. Ya casi llegaba a su casa y Luke lo esperaba con una expresión de ansiedad en el rostro que Ben nunca había visto.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Al fin! ¿Por qué no estabas en casa? No recordabas que hoy era mi turno de venir… — Luke lo siguió mientras Ben pasaba a su lado con gesto aburrido y abría la puerta de su casa.</p><p>—Buenos días tío. Yo también estoy contento de verte. —Ben abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que pasara, sin alguna emoción en su rostro que afirmara sus palabras.</p><p>Por supuesto que lo había olvidado, no iba a admitirlo en voz alta. Durante los últimos tres días sólo había pensado en el <em>funesto</em> libro y en descubrir la identidad de su dueña anterior. Estaba descuidando muchas cosas y perdiendo el foco de la realidad.</p><p>Tendría que llegar al fondo de esa cuestión y pronto.</p><p>Pero antes debería soportar a su tío un par de horas.</p><p>Luke ignoró la frialdad de su sobrino.</p><p>— ¿Has oído las novedades? — Luke tenía esa mirada ansiosa de nuevo que tanto le irritaba.</p><p>—Es evidente que no, pero vas a decírmelas de todas formas ¿Vedad?</p><p>— ¿Por qué eres tan amargado, Ben? — Luke le obsequió una mirada de regaño y siguió hablando. —Una muchacha ha llegado ayer a Nueva Alderaan y no vas a adivinar de quién se trata.</p><p> Una alarma de precaución  se encendió en la mente de Ben.</p><p>— ¿Qué muchacha?</p><p>— Su nombre es Rey Niima, es la nieta de Palpatine. ¿Puedes creerlo?</p><p>— ¿Por qué razón no debería?</p><p>—Claro, a veces olvido lo joven que eres. Eras apenas un niño cuando Mara se fue de <em>Nueva Alderaan.</em> —Luke pareció perderse en sus recuerdos un instante y luego agregó — Nadie sabía de su existencia hasta ayer. Al parecer el viejo tampoco la estaba esperando.</p><p>—Todo esto es fascinante tío… ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros? —Ben estaba siendo más odioso que de costumbre, porque la mención de la muchacha le había recordado a la mujer que se encontró apenas media hora antes. ¿Se trataba de la misma persona?</p><p>—Nada, en realidad. O tal vez todo. No lo sabremos hasta conocerla. — Luke se encogió de hombros y adoptó una expresión adusta. —Espero que sea diferente a su abuelo.</p><p>—No lo creo… ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ella? — En realidad al que le estaba interesando cada vez más era a él.</p><p>Luke no respondió de inmediato. Parecía estar debatiéndose con algunas emociones, lo que le resultó muy curioso a Ben. Al cabo de unos largos segundos, habló.</p><p>—Le tenía mucho afecto a su madre, nunca supe realmente qué sucedió con ella. — Una sombra de dolor cubrió sus ojos levemente. — En verdad me gustaría conocer a su hija. —Luego agregó con ánimo — ¿Sabías que Mara era gran partidaria de la J.E.D.I.? Quizás Rey y yo podamos conversar un poco sobre eso…</p><p>
  <em>«Por supuesto que era por eso. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?»</em>
</p><p>Ben se tragó sus palabras y lanzó una maldición mental que no mejoró su estado de ánimo, aunque le ayudó a soportar la pesada tarea de escuchar a su tío.</p><p>
  <em>« ¡Al demonio con la J.E.D.I.!»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cuando finalmente cerró la puerta detrás de Luke, Ben se apoyó contra ella y se llevó una mano a la frente. Un intenso dolor de cabeza se había alojado justo en la sien, del lado derecho.</p><p>Se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua y tomar un analgésico. Sus migrañas eran enemigos conocidos, secuelas de un malestar crónico y mal curado de su juventud, que solamente se le pasaban cuando accedía a tomar la medicación señalada. Pero era tan obstinado que hasta en eso se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p>
  <em>«Bueno, hoy no tengo paciencia para soportarlo.» </em>
</p><p>Tomó la pastilla, la tragó con abundante cantidad de agua y se estiró en su sofá con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los reposabrazos. El dolor estaba empezando a disminuir. Decidió esperar antes de almorzar algo, porque las náuseas le descomponían un poco el estómago.</p><p>Aún le quedaban unas horas antes de ir al trabajo. Las clases no habían comenzado formalmente y tenía que tomar algunos exámenes. Tal vez podría revisar luego sus notas acerca del libro que no abandonaba sus pensamientos aún durante su malestar.</p><p> </p><p>Apenas mermó el dolor, se levantó para buscar en su mochila el libro junto con el cuaderno que había reservado para reunir información. Llevaba un registro minucioso de lo que iba encontrando, como si se tratara de una autentica investigación metódica y científica.</p><p> </p><p>No se detuvo a cuestionar el hecho de que se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias con el asunto, ni lamentó perder el tiempo en esas tareas. Algo en esas páginas tiraba de él con fuerza y se sentía como el protagonista de una novela de suspenso.</p><p>Ben sabía que las historias que leía eran más interesantes que su propia vida. Al menos allí podía comportarse como héroe cuando sabía que no era nada de eso en realidad. Al menos allí no tenía que lamentar tantas cosas.</p><p>No lo hacía para encontrar a un culpable, no quería descubrir al victimario. Las marcas en el libro, la presión y el trazo de la tinta, significaban para él algo más importante. Sentía una especie de conexión con la persona que había dejado su rastro en las páginas.</p><p> </p><p>Había algo especial y mágico en leer una historia que ya había sido leída antes, en seguir la línea de los pensamientos de otro, ser testigo de las inquietudes que le acosaron mientras iniciaba su aventura.</p><p>Era como caminar de la mano de otra persona que probablemente sintió antes que él emociones similares a las que Ben sentía ahora, al leer las mismas palabras que él estaba leyendo en ese instante, como si pudieran comunicarse a través de las oraciones y del tiempo. Y con este ejemplar en particular, subrayado y escrito, se sentía verdaderamente acompañado por alguien más o por algo más, aquello que había colocado el libro en sus manos en primer lugar.</p><p>Sonriendo por la tarea que le esperaba, se puso manos a la obra.</p><p><em>La Historia Interminable </em>era un clásico conocido para él. Lo había leído muchos años atrás y releído varias veces, encontrando nuevos significados cada vez que lo hacía. No necesariamente era un relato para niños, ya que los niveles de sentido se acumulaban en capas superpuestas que él descubría con el mismo placer de un arqueólogo a medida que leía.</p><p>A Ben no le resultaba difícil identificarse con Bastián, con su amor por los libros y los cuentos fantásticos. Le fascinaba particularmente las estrategias del autor para representar la forma en que el joven héroe se sumergía en la ficción, literal y figurativamente, para emerger de ella cambiado, siendo él mismo pero diferente, al final del libro. Le parecía maravilloso, porque eso era exactamente lo que le sucedía a él con algunas historias.</p><p> </p><p>En una primera lectura de reconocimiento días atrás, había notado que no todas las páginas estaban escritas, de hecho había capítulos enteros que no parecían siquiera haber sido leídos. En otras partes su dueña anterior había dibujado pequeñas flores y minúsculos personajes imaginarios que a Ben le recordaron a ilustraciones de libros medievales.</p><p>La edición era de excelente calidad, tenía algunas láminas en el centro y cada capítulo iniciaba con una letra capital bellamente decorada con motivos vegetales que decididamente fueron la inspiración de los dibujos de su antigua dueña.</p><p> </p><p>Para ordenar su labor, decidió dejar los dibujos de lado momentáneamente y concentrarse en lo que estaba escrito o señalado. En su cuaderno de notas transcribió aquellas palabras que le resultaban significativas o los párrafos que estaban marcados por completo.</p><p>Había algunos números aleatorios, tal vez fechas, Ben no estaba seguro de qué significaban. Los colores de la tinta eran variables, como si la persona hubiera usado muchos bolígrafos o lo hubiera escrito en diferentes lugares, en distintos momentos.</p><p>Se animó a pensar que el libro fue la pertenencia inseparable de su dueña durante mucho tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Y tuvo que admitir que el libro no estaba en tan malas condiciones como le pareció al principio. No había tachaduras, ni hojas arrancadas, las páginas no estaban manchadas aunque sí amarillentas, lo que le hizo suponer que el último trazo había ocurrido muchos años atrás.</p><p>Claro que todo esto era relativo y Ben no tenía herramientas para hacer un estudio más profundo. Se estaba dejando guiar más por sus sentimientos que por la lógica.</p><p>Era difícil no superponer sus propias imágenes mentales a medida que leía, incluso se sorprendió de encontrar similitudes de pensamiento con su misteriosa compañera de lectura.</p><p>De a poco iba formando un perfil de su dueña, a la que llamó <em>chica espacial</em>, en referencia a la dedicatoria del comienzo del libro, porque era la única información que tenía acerca de ella. Al lado de esas palabras, en su cuaderno, anotó también las preguntas que tenía y esperaba contestar pronto.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>¿Quién es la chica espacial?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben presionó su propio bolígrafo una y otra vez para remarcar cada letra de esa oración, mientras pensaba distraídamente en otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con sus investigaciones, como  en un par de ojos castaños y el nombre que se grabó en su mente.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rey. Su nombre es Rey.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>El tiempo pasaba volando sin que lo notara, su dolor de cabeza ya no le atormentaba.</p><p>Ben sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir a caminar de nuevo. El aire fresco del atardecer sería fantástico para aclarar sus ideas y no descartaba la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con ella.</p><p>El pensamiento le produjo en el estómago un aleteo agradable que se tradujo en una sonrisa y en una serie de pequeños escalofríos en su espalda.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La heredera perdida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"En aquel momento Bastián tuvo una experiencia importante: se puede estar convencido de querer algo -quizá durante años- mientras se sabe que el deseo es irrealizable. Pero si de pronto se encuentra uno ante la posibilidad de que ese deseo ideal se convierta en realidad, sólo se desea una cosa: no haberlo deseado nunca."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael Ende - La Historia Interminable</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rey llegó a la propiedad de su abuelo casi sin darse cuenta, distraída por dedicarle demasiados pensamientos poco felices al hombre que acababa de conocer un rato antes. A decir verdad no estaba enojada, sino confundida. No sabía qué pensar de él y no podía explicar el deseo irremediable de querer conocer su nombre.</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza como si con ese gesto también pudiera deshacerse del odioso sujeto y su nada desagradable rostro pálido y serio. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de pensar en él y concentrarse en la entrevista que tenía por delante.</p><p>Rose le había explicado que Palpatine era dueño de varias propiedades en <em>Nueva Alderaan</em> pero a Rey no le impresionaba que su abuelo fuera rico. No sabía exactamente qué esperar de él, por eso esperaba conocerlo y formarse una idea más concreta de su personalidad. Tampoco pudo extraer mucha información de Rose o de Paige, al parecer su singular pariente no acudía a muchos eventos sociales y se manejaba a través de un secretario, y lo poco que pudo averiguar fue suficiente como para preocuparse.</p><p>Pero se consideraba optimista y no iba a dar crédito a los rumores hasta verlo con sus propios ojos. Tenía que liberarse de los prejuicios antes de llegar. Después de todo ella no sabía absolutamente nada de su abuelo, su madre nunca hablaba de él. No era tan ingenua como para pensar que no existía una razón adversa detrás de la actitud de su madre, pero tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano.</p><p>Convencida de ser la heroína de su propia historia de aventuras, Rey respiró profundamente el aire fresco del campo y se sintió bastante mejor. El camino de tierra era compacto y no había viento que arremolinara el fino polvo rojizo bajo sus pies. Apenas comenzaba el otoño y la temperatura era tan agradable que se sentía muy cómoda con un vestido ligero, corto a la rodilla y un cárdigan, además del sombrero prestado que aplastó un poco cuando esquivó a su extraño amigo de la pradera. Se había esmerado en causar una buena impresión, eligiendo su atuendo favorito, así al menos no tendría que preocuparse por su aspecto. Solamente dos elementos contrastaban con la formalidad del conjunto y le daban ese toque espontáneo que era tan propio de ella: sus zapatillas floreadas y su pequeño bolso de gabardina verde lleno de artículos imprescindibles, que llevaba cruzado a la altura de la cadera.</p><p>No era una larga caminata, pero tuvo que frenar muchas veces para evitar girar en sentido contrario y volver a la comodidad de la compañía de Rose. Por eso tardó un poco más de lo que había calculado inicialmente y el sol estaba bien alto cuando llegó al límite del pueblo, justo donde la casa de su abuelo empezaba.</p><p>La casa era de tamaño imponente pero su aspecto exterior estaba un poco descuidado. Estaba rodeada de una cerca de gran altura que se extendía más allá de la vista hacia el horizonte. Sin duda, el terreno era inmenso y estaba bien protegido.</p><p>Al contrario del edificio, el jardín era impecable y Rey pudo ver a través de la reja una variedad de árboles y arbustos con flores de todo tipo, algunas protegidas con invernaderos a escala.</p><p>Pero nada la preparó para el recibimiento poco amistoso de un par de Rottweilers que se abalanzaron sobre ella cuando se asomó para abrir la imponente puerta de metal.</p><p>Sin poder avanzar un paso por miedo a ser atacada, Rey se quedó esperando sin mover ni un músculo, a que alguien apareciera.</p><p>— ¡Canady! ¡Pryde! — Segundos después, una voz de alto desgarró el aire y por arte de magia los canes se detuvieron. — ¿Quién anda ahí?</p><p>Rey se adelantó un poco, aún mirando con desconfianza a los perros guardianes. Un anciano salió de la casa y ella supuso que se trataba de su abuelo, o esperaba que fuera él.</p><p>— ¿Es usted Sheev Palpatine? — Se dirigió al hombre que estaba vestido con una especie de capa, una bata con capucha, larga hasta los pies. Rey se sobresaltó cuando se fijó en su mirada afiliada de ojos entrecerrados y consideró seriamente la idea de salir corriendo de allí.</p><p>Pero el siniestro personaje sólo levantó la cabeza y la miró con atención, sin responder su pregunta.</p><p>—Mi nombre es Rey Niima, soy su nieta. —Ella avanzó un paso más, como si se tratara de una especie de juego de preguntas y respuestas. Pero sin respuestas. —Mi madre se llamaba Mara, yo soy su hija. —Tal vez ese no era su abuelo, quizás Rose le había indicado mal el camino o ella se había perdido.</p><p>El rostro arrugado y pálido del anciano no podía ocultar el brillo amarillento de sus ojos y Rey se asustó un poco al percibir el aura de maldad que lo rodeaba. No esperaba encontrar a un abuelo como los de los cuentos, de hecho ni siquiera sabía qué había estado esperando. Pero sintió un inmediato rechazo por la persona que estaba a unos cuantos metros delante suyo y le costó sentir afinidad con él porque no encontró ningún parecido físico con ella o con su madre.</p><p>La expresión hostil del hombre cambió cuando ella le dijo su nombre y en su lugar compuso una mueca de incredulidad que afeó aún más sus facciones.</p><p>Rey se arrepintió de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque la esperanza le obligó a permanecer allí, frente a ese siniestro personaje que parecía el villano de una película y que aún no había admitido ser su abuelo, con la certeza de que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para conocerlo y él a ella.</p><p>Pero cada palabra que él decía estaba cargada de sospecha y desprecio.</p><p>— ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo sé que no eres una impostora que viene por mi dinero?</p><p>A Rey en verdad le dolió la respuesta. Ella ignoraba qué tan rico era su abuelo y no le interesaba el asunto. Pero en vez de dejarse vencer por la angustia, sintió una furia creciente en su interior que coloreó sus mejillas y fue incapaz de reprimir, llenándose de valentía.</p><p>—Escuche anciano, ¡Me da lo mismo si usted es el Rey de Naboo! He venido porque se lo debo a mi madre y nada más, así que por favor, dígame ¿Es usted mi abuelo o no?</p><p>Al menos no debía lamentarse de que alguien la escuchara gritar de esa manera tan impropia de ella porque estaba totalmente fuera de sí.</p><p>Al sentir a la intrusa amenazando a su amo, los perros le mostraron los dientes y comenzaron a acercarse tanto que a Rey no le quedó más remedio que retroceder.</p><p>— ¡Alto! —El viejo levantó una mano y gritó la orden con firmeza. Los perros metieron el rabo entre las patas y se sentaron bajando la cabeza. —Acércate, niña.</p><p>Rey no tenía deseos de obedecer, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. Algo del coraje anterior, resabio de su enojo, aún quedaba en ella. Subió los escalones de la impresionante propiedad pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, lista para salir corriendo si tenía que hacerlo. Todo le indicaba que su abuelo, ese anciano con capa negra, era una persona peligrosa.</p><p>Ahora comprendía por qué su madre nunca le había mencionado nada acerca de su existencia.</p><p>Una vez que estuvo cerca, él la escudriñó con la mirada y sonrió con una mueca que a ella le pareció arrogante. Al menos sus ojos de serpiente parecían un poco más humanos. Tal vez Rey leía demasiadas historias y estaba empezando a confundir la realidad con la fantasía.</p><p>Aparentemente satisfecho con el examen, él extendió su mano hacia ella pero Rey no se movió y el anciano no pareció ofendido ni sorprendido. Se contentó con lanzarle otra sonrisa sarcástica y se dio la vuelta, invitándola a pasar.</p><p>—Adelante, sígueme.</p><p>La joven había llegado demasiado lejos en su obstinación y no se dejaría vencer por el miedo. Al final, la curiosidad pudo más y algo que no podía identificar le empujaba hacia el interior de la venerable mansión que para su sorpresa, parecía estar en condiciones mucho mejores que las de su fachada exterior.</p><p>Rey se preguntó si realmente necesitaba toda esta experiencia, si realmente quería saber una parte de su historia que por alguna razón su madre no le había revelado. Ciertamente no tuvo un bueno comienzo con su abuelo, pero eso no iba a impedir que las cosas siguieran su curso y sería mejor no predisponerse de mala manera sin conocer todavía lo él deseaba mostrarle.</p><p>—¿Rey? ¿Ese es tu nombre?</p><p>Ella asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza y miró a su alrededor mientras seguía al anciano. Las habitaciones eran enormes y estaban decoradas con finos muebles de estilo, reflejando buen gusto y prosperidad de su dueño. Las ventanas estaban cerradas con gruesas cortinas que ocultaban por completo la luz del sol y la mirada de los curiosos que osaran alejarse tanto del pueblo como para meterse en los asuntos de Palpatine.</p><p>Hacía frío en ese lugar, pero Rey lo atribuía a una clase de clima que no tenía nada que ver con los ciclos o las estaciones, tampoco con la ausencia de un pequeño rayo de sol. Era el frío del olvido, penetrando en los huesos, persistente en las memorias dolorosas, oprimiendo el corazón. No había recuerdos felices en esa casa. </p><p>En las paredes se alternaban retratos  de personajes que ella no pudo reconocer o distinguir, pero eran muchos y todos tenían el mismo gesto altivo y los mismos ojos amarillentos. Rey sintió como si le hablaran, como si le recordaran que ella no era bienvenida en ese lugar.</p><p>Palpatine se detuvo ante el último de ellos, el más grande de la sala. Una muchacha muy joven posaba con la mirada perdida detrás del espectador, sentada en un lujoso sofá y detrás de ella un hombre bastante mayor apoyaba una mano pálida y delgada en su hombro, en un gesto que podría ser protector o posesivo. No había dudas de que el excéntrico personaje era su abuelo porque tenía la misma sonrisa de autosuficiencia que Rey acababa de conocer y ya detestaba. Era él, con menos arrugas y el cabello grisáceo.</p><p>— ¿Es esta tu madre? —El anciano miró fijamente el rostro de la mujer en el cuadro de tamaño natural y luego a Rey, como si evaluara el gran parecido entre las dos.</p><p>—Así parece. — Rey casi no podía respirar por la impresión, era como verse en un espejo.</p><p>Su madre debería tener en el cuadro la misma edad que ella tenía ahora, tal vez un poco menos. Seguramente lo habrían encargado poco tiempo antes de que Rey naciera, porque ella recordaba el vestido azul que su madre usaba siempre y que el pintor había inmortalizado en el retrato. De hecho ese vestido era una de las pertenencias más preciadas de Rey, lo único que conservaba de Mara.</p><p>—Bien. Sólo quería asegurarme. — Palpatine se volvió hacia su nieta. — Tienes sus ojos.</p><p>Era cierto. El hábil artista captó a la perfección el brillo verde de los ojos de su madre, el mismo color intenso que Rey tenía cuando se enfurecía o cuando estaba feliz. En la pintura, sin embargo, denotaba una infinita tristeza de pájaro enjaulado que le oprimió el estómago.</p><p>—Sígueme. —Palpatine le hizo señas para que lo acompañara por un oscuro y largo pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación cuidadosamente arreglada que al parecer era su sala de estar y oficina.</p><p>Rey no pudo pronunciar palabra por un tiempo, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Seguía a su abuelo como autómata, definitivamente intrigada por él y por el retrato.</p><p>— Siéntate. — Ella obedeció y su abuelo hizo sonar una campanilla antes de tomar asiento en un cómodo sillón con orejas frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla con suspicacia.</p><p>Una mujer mayor, de aspecto adusto y uniforme impecable se materializó en el umbral.</p><p>— Tráenos algo para desayunar. — La mujer asintió y se retiró tan silenciosamente como había llegado.</p><p>Rey sentía que tenía que decir algo, ofrecer a su abuelo alguna clase de disculpa. ¿Pero disculparse de qué? Él esperaba una reacción de ella, pero su garganta estaba seca y su voz sonó un poco temblorosa cuando por fin pudo articular palabra.</p><p>—Siento haber llegado así de repente. — Rey tomó aire y continuó. — Pero quiero que sepa que no he venido por ninguna otra razón más que la de conocerlo.</p><p>Palpatine levantó una ceja en una estudiada expresión de falsa curiosidad, pero no agregó nada más.</p><p>— Escuché los rumores en Nueva Alderaan, pero no me interesa saber acerca de… la naturaleza de su actividad. — Rey omitió decirle que la imagen que él proyectaba se ajustaba a la perfección a ellos.</p><p>Su abuelo permanecía impasible, tan quieto que ella temió por un momento que hubiera muerto con los ojos clavados en ella.</p><p>Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Sería capaz su abuelo de leer sus pensamientos?</p><p>— Tal vez ya lo sabe, seguramente lo sabe... — Rey continuó hablando. —  Mi madre desapareció hace diecisiete años pero yo supe sobre usted hace unos pocos meses por ciertos documentos que aparecieron y le pertenecían a ella.</p><p>Palpatine finalmente dio señales de vida, sólo para entrecruzar los dedos en su regazo, pretendiendo demostrar atención y curvando levemente su boca en las comisuras.</p><p>— Desconozco la naturaleza de su relación con mi madre, pero he viajado desde muy lejos hasta aquí sólo para conocerlo…</p><p>—Mentira.</p><p>Rey lo miró atónita, un poco furiosa por la interrupción.</p><p>— No tienes donde ir, querida. Estás sola. No es esa la única razón por la que has venido.</p><p>El tono frío y calmo con el que dijo esas palabras hirió a Rey como si se tratara de un puñal. Se puso de pie de un salto justo cuando la mujer de antes volvía a entrar con una bandeja repleta de comida y miraba a Rey con desaprobación.</p><p>El anciano le hizo un gesto con la mano para que volviera a sentarse mientras se servía un té con toda la paciencia del mundo, con gran ceremonia casi de ritual, sin quitarse la sonrisa arrogante del rostro.</p><p>Rey acató la orden pero se sentía cada vez más oprimida por la presencia de su abuelo. Si ella sentía eso sólo con estar unos minutos con él ¿Cómo se habría sentido su madre durante casi toda una vida junto a Palpatine? ¿Habría sido diferente cuando Mara vivía allí?</p><p>—Estas aquí porque quieres saber qué fue lo que realmente le sucedió a tu madre. — El significado implícito de esa frase definitivamente captó la atención de la joven. Él continuó con el mismo tono gélido. —Pero es muy temprano para eso, Rey. — Palpatine hizo una pausa y señaló la comida. — Vamos, come.</p><p>En la mesa había pequeños bizcochos azucarados y macarons de colores, delicias y tortas de todo tipo que Rey se moriría de ganas de probar en un contexto más armonioso. Pero la hora del desayuno había pasado hacía rato y las náuseas en el estómago le obligaron a rechazar la oferta con toda la amabilidad de la que fue capaz, dadas las circunstancias y la frialdad de su abuelo.</p><p>—Como gustes. —Palpatine notó su incomodidad y no se preocupó en aliviarla, en cambio siguió mirándola para poner a prueba sus fuerzas y su paciencia.</p><p>Pero Rey estaba llegando a su límite.</p><p>—Usted acaba de… ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho sobre mi madre?</p><p>—Paciencia, muchacha. Todo a su tiempo — El anciano revolvió por largo rato su té como si ello fuera lo más importante del mundo. — Puedes llamarme Sheev, o abuelo si prefieres.</p><p>La joven tragó con fuerza, no podía llamarlo abuelo. Los abuelos no eran tan tenebrosos. ¿O sí? ¿Qué quería este sujeto de ella? En su confusa mente, una idea se abrió paso como un rayo e ignoró la petición de tratamiento familiar de su pariente.</p><p>—Esos documentos… no fue voluntad de mi madre que yo viniera. Usted me atrajo hasta aquí… ¿Estoy en lo cierto? — Rey intentó recordar el nombre del abogado que le había llamado meses atrás para relatarle la última voluntad de su madre. — Ese hombre…</p><p>— Puede que mi abogado, el señor Snoke, haya exagerado sobre la existencia de ciertos documentos y su contenido — Palpatine estaba aparentemente contento con la sagacidad de su nieta. — Pero todo resultó bastante bien para ti, deberías agradecérmelo.</p><p>— ¿Cómo podría estarlo? ¿Acaso usted está demente? —Rey explotó de ira nuevamente, con mayor intensidad que antes. Palpatine le había engañado de la peor manera, usando a su madre como señuelo. Y ella mordió la carnada sin darse cuenta.</p><p>El anciano pareció ofenderse, incluso tuvo el descaro de llevarse una mano al corazón en un gesto dramático. Pero no podía engañar a Rey con ese acto de fingido ultraje.</p><p>— Querida nieta ¿Qué manera es esa de tratar a tu anciano y venerable abuelo que sólo quiere lo mejor para ti?</p><p>— Usted no me conoce, no sabe nada acerca de mí. ¡No tiene derecho a hacer lo que hizo! —Apretando los puños hasta casi hacerse daño, se levantó nuevamente y esta vez con determinación, para buscar la salida.</p><p>La voz de su abuelo le detuvo, con el mismo efecto que tenía sobre sus guardianes caninos.</p><p>— Y sin embargo, por alguna razón sigues aquí, no has podido evitar querer conocerme — Palpatine dejó la taza con lentitud en la mesa sin probarla y fijó su atención en el líquido marrón. —Quieres saber algo que siempre supiste pero te has negado a ver…  si es acaso cierto que ella desapareció ese día…</p><p>—Silencio — Rey giró sobre sus pasos para enfrentarlo y quiso taparse los oídos para no tener que escucharlo, pero su extraño dominio sobre ella evitaba que pudiera moverse.</p><p>— Quieres saber por qué tu madre te abandonó.</p><p>Rey tenía que salir de allí, cuanto antes. Todo había sido un error, un tremendo error. Uno de proporciones catastróficas. No quería seguir escuchando a ese sombrío ser que era su abuelo y el veneno que inundaba sus palabras. Necesitaba huir.</p><p>La luz del sol le encegueció un instante cuando abandonó la lujosa mansión y los animales guardianes no se inmutaron al verla. Corrió unos metros hasta llegar a la reja de entrada y una vez del otro lado se apoyó en el tapial para tomar aire. Contuvo las lágrimas todo lo que pudo y se alejó de allí prometiéndose que no volvería a poner un pie en ese horrible lugar.</p><p>El taller de Rose quedaba justo en el otro extremo del pueblo, así que el camino de vuelta le daría tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos. Y realmente lo necesitaba, su mente daba vueltas como un trompo enloquecido. Sentía la mirada de Palpatine clavada en la nuca a medida que se alejaba.</p><p>Hubiera querido decirle muchas cosas en vez de huir como una cobarde que no aceptaba la verdad, pero no estaba lista y su abuelo no se había comportado con demasiado tacto. El disparo fue certero, justo donde más le dolía: su madre y la duda que carcomía su corazón pero se había ocupado de enterrar capa por capa a través de los años.</p><p>El recuerdo del día funesto en el que vio a su madre por última vez le golpeó sin que pusiera evitarlo. Era una memoria triste, la más triste de todas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pero ahí estaba Rey con apenas ocho años, llegando a su casa después de la escuela. La puerta estaba abierta y el interior parecía haber sufrido el impacto de un huracán. Los cajones por el suelo, papeles y libros destrozados, sin rastros de su madre por ninguna parte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La llamó preocupada y asustada, en vano. Se quedó esperando porque no sabía qué hacer y tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su vestido azul estaba allí. Rey lo recuerda porque durante años eso la convenció de que su madre no se habría marchado sin el vestido que tanto amaba. Pero ahora sabía que eso fue sólo una tontería infantil y ya no estaba segura de nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Más tarde ese día una vecina llegó y llamó a la policía. Rey recuerda algunos términos que usaron para referirse a un robo pero nada de eso explicaba la desaparición de su madre y con el tiempo olvidó lo que dijeron ese día. Lo que no pudo olvidar fue la mirada de lástima de los oficiales, que quedó para siempre grabada en ella.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Durante los años que siguieron, casi la otra mitad de su vida, Rey creció como pudo y tuvo mucha suerte de encontrar en el camino personas que le ayudaron. También hubo de las otras pero su instinto le guió como una especie de ángel guardián y lo que tuvo que hacer por su cuenta lo hizo bastante bien, siempre reservándose una parte de sí misma con todo el mundo, por temor a ser lastimada otra vez.</p><p>De adulta sobrevivió haciendo trabajos de todo tipo que le mantuvieron con vida a ella y a <em>Fújur, </em>a quien rescató de la calle unos cuantos años atrás y se convirtió en parte de su familia.</p><p>Y todo eso, había funcionado bastante bien. Hasta hoy.</p><p>¿Por qué había dejado caer sus defensas tan pronto? ¿Cómo había logrado su abuelo manipularla de aquella manera? Y lo peor de todo era que quería saber la verdad. <em>Palpatine estaba en lo cierto.</em></p><p>Rey no podía creer, en verdad no podía, que ella tuviera en la sangre algo de la maldad de su abuelo. Hizo un esfuerzo por evocar a su madre, sus extraños comportamientos, a la luz de la información que ahora tenía acerca de su vida anterior. Tal vez le ocultó muchas cosas que le causaban dolor, pero Rey fue feliz con su madre, con ella vivió un verdadero cuento de hadas.</p><p>“<em>Estás sola</em>” dijo Palpatine y ella sabía que eso era cierto también. ¿Por qué pretendía encontrar afecto en él? ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido que su abuelo iba a recibirla con los brazos abiertos? ¿Por qué se había tomado tantas molestias con ella? ¿Qué quería él?</p><p>Muchas preguntas más se le ocurrieron, pero solamente una simple respuesta. Ella necesitaba creer que contaba con alguien, quería dejar de sentirse sola al menos por una vez. No tenía dónde volver, no tenía un hogar, nunca lo tuvo desde que su madre desapareció.</p><p>
  <em>Estaba sola.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>En ese punto ya no podía caminar más y el curso de sus pensamientos le desvió un poco del sendero, dirigiéndola a un costado del camino en lo que parecía ser una pequeña arboleda. No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. El rumor de un río cercano alegró apenas sus lúgubres emociones y buscó refugio del sol, sentándose para serenarse. Ya era tiempo de usar la lógica.</p><p>Secó sus lágrimas  y analizó sus opciones.</p><p>Podría volver a Coruscant, buscar nuevo trabajo y un lugar donde vivir. Podría contactarse con su antiguo pensionista Unkar, pero no estaba en buenos términos con él y de hecho el nefasto personaje también fue otra de las razones por las cuales huyó de la ciudad en primer lugar.</p><p>Podría elegir cualquier otro destino menos ese, llevaría a <em>Fújur</em> y las pocas pertenencias que tenía. Aún contaba con unos pocos ahorros y el dinero le alcanzaría para un pasaje lejos de <em>Nueva Alderaan</em> pero sospechaba que sería en vano. Ningún lugar estaría lo suficientemente lejos del alcance de su abuelo.</p><p>En cierta forma estaba atrapada allí. No solamente por hechos concretos de supervivencia, sino por el deseo de conocer la verdad sobre su madre, que era aún más fuerte que su instinto de autopreservación.</p><p>Todavía no decidía qué hacer, pero a corto plazo contaba con Rose para que le ayudara a conseguir un trabajo allí. Resolvió no contarle a su amiga toda la entrevista que acababa de tener y sus revelaciones a medias porque su orgullo le impedía provocar lástima. No le ocultaría el desprecio que su abuelo le generaba pero esperaba quedarse un poco más de tiempo allí para averiguar cosas sobre el pasado de su madre por otros medios. Seguramente muchos de los antiguos pobladores sabrían algo acerca de ella y le contarían algo si confiaban en ella.</p><p>No era la mejor opción, pero era la única que tenía. Rose le había ofrecido ayuda desde el comienzo y su amistad desinteresada era una buena razón para quedarse.</p><p>Las horas pasaban y el sol ya proyectaba sombras alargadas en los árboles. Rey no supo jamás cuánto tiempo estuvo allí sentada jugando con las hojas caídas y amarillentas mientras ponía en orden sus ideas. El hambre le avisó que era tarde y que Rose seguramente se preocuparía si no aparecía pronto.</p><p>El sonido de unos pasos y el crujir de las hojas y ramas del suelo le alertó que no estaba sola. Por un momento temió que fuera su abuelo, pero descartó la idea enseguida, no menos sorprendida al ver a la última persona que esperaba encontrarse nuevamente ese día.</p><p>Para ser justos, Rey no conocía a mucha gente en <em>Nueva Alderaan</em>, pero se alegró al cruzar su mirada con el hombre que conoció más temprano, antes del episodio que oscurecía sus horas.</p><p>Mientras él se acercaba, recordó el incidente y se dio cuenta de que había sido descortés con él. Tal vez no quería parecerse a su abuelo y se le presentaba una oportunidad para enmendar su error. O quizás era él quien venía a disculparse. Ella no podía asegurarlo, pero con el ánimo tan dramáticamente disminuido la presencia del intruso le causó el efecto contrario al que debería haberle causado, incluso se sentía feliz de volverlo a ver.</p><p>O tal vez estaba feliz de ver un rostro conocido, amable. Uno que estaba empezando a gustarle demasiado.</p><p>Era un desconocido pero algo en él le inspiraba tranquilidad y tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no desahogar sus tristezas y llorar el caudal de lágrimas que aún le quedaba en los anchos hombros de su intrigante compañero. Eso sí que hubiera sido extraño, porque ella nunca mostraba su vulnerabilidad.</p><p>Él se detuvo justo unos metros delante de ella y sonrió con algo que podía ser alivio o una alegría parecida a la que ella sentía. ¿Acaso él deseaba volverla a ver?</p><p>—Entonces. ¿Debo suponer que este pequeño bosque es tu hogar o solamente me estás siguiendo? — Rey no reconocía las palabras que salieron de su boca en tono provocativo, pero se dejó llevar un poco.</p><p>La pregunta inesperada pareció desconcertarlo un poco, pero se recobró inmediatamente y divertido le contestó, sonriendo ampliamente.</p><p>—Tal vez.</p><p>Rey levantó una ceja con incredulidad, no quedaba rastro de la actitud que tuvo con ella horas atrás, estaba tranquilo, en paz. La muchacha no pudo evitar sentirse atraída e intrigada por el cambio, así que le ofreció una oferta de paz. Notó que ya no traía su mochila ni los auriculares, así que llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente vivía cerca.</p><p>—Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. — la joven se puso de pie para quedar a su altura o le iba a dar tortícolis por el esfuerzo de mirar hacia arriba.  — Soy Rey.</p><p>—Ben. — ella notó que él no sabía qué hacer con sus manos y resolvió ocultarlas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, repentinamente incómodo. — ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?</p><p>Una pequeña sombra de angustia pasó frente a sus ojos, pero Rey fue firme en ocultarla.</p><p>—Tal vez. ¿Y tú? —no deseaba llevar la conversación a un terreno tan personal, aunque probablemente él ya sabía quién era ella y qué hacía allí.</p><p>Ben la miró de una manera que ella no pudo descifrar, pero hizo que una reconfortante calidez acelerara su pulso aún más. Su voz fue casi un susurro cuando contestó.</p><p>—Creo que sí. — Fue todo lo que dijo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Perelín</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>"Miró a la Emperatriz Infantil a los ojos...y le ocurrió otra vez lo que le había ocurrido cuando intercambiaron por primera vez sus miradas. Se quedó como embrujado mirándola, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella. Cuando la vio por primera vez, ella estaba moribunda, pero ahora era mucho, muchísimo más bella. (...)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hija de la Luna —balbuceó turbado —, ¿estás ya bien otra vez?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella sonrió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Es que no lo ves, Bastián?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Quisiera que fuera así eternamente —dijo él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Eternamente es sólo un momento — respondió ella."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Michael Ende - La Historia Interminable</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Cuando Ben salió de su casa esa tarde con la idea de despejar la mente, no esperaba encontrarse con Rey nuevamente. Por supuesto que lo deseaba, sus pasos lo dirigieron cerca del lugar donde casi habían chocado esa mañana con el propósito inconsciente de volver a verla, pero lo hizo casi sin expectativas porque él creía que esas cosas solamente ocurrían en las películas o en los libros. Y aparentemente también en Nueva Alderaan.</p><p>Por un instante no le pareció tan extraña la teoría de que en ese lugar existía alguna clase de magia.</p><p>La curiosidad que sentía por la joven no hizo más que aumentar luego de la conversación con Luke acerca de su reservado origen. Y por si esto fuera poco, una voz murmuraba dentro de su cabeza, casi como si se tratara de una corazonada, que la presencia de Rey estaba relacionada con la aparición súbita del libro que lo tenía obsesionado.</p><p>Ben no era la clase de personas que actúan de manera impulsiva, por eso antes de elaborar una teoría firme, necesitaba pruebas. Pensó que lo mejor sería olvidar por el momento esas asociaciones tan poco lógicas y en parte tan provechosas para sus deseos. Sin descartarlas del todo, las relegó al terreno de la fantasía, tal vez alguno para alguno de los alocados sueños con los que su imaginación le torturaba.</p><p>Pero ahí estaban frente a frente y las sensaciones que ella de producían no eran ilusiones sacadas de un sueño ni tampoco podía explicarlas por medio de la lógica. No había necesidad de ello, Ben se sentía feliz de estar en ese lugar como si ella lo hubiera atraído con la fuerza de un hechizo.</p><p>Tan bella como su fugaz encuentro le permitió recordar, Rey lo miró con curiosidad después de la breve presentación. Omitió adrede su apellido porque no quería que ella lo juzgara de antemano por las habladurías de sus vecinos, y de todo corazón deseaba poder llegar a conocerla de la misma manera también, aún sabiendo perfectamente quién era ella y qué tipo de persona era su abuelo. De todas maneras ella averiguaría tarde o temprano quién era su madre y con suerte evitarían llegar a sus oídos los rumores más oscuros acerca de él.</p><p>Ben se dio cuenta mientras se acercaba que el ánimo de la joven no era el mismo de la mañana. Los puños apretados, la mirada perdida en el suelo y los ojos rojos le indicaron que algo había sucedido y podía jurar que había estado llorando mientras caminaba despacio hacia ella para no asustarla.</p><p>Rey no estaba bien, pero intentaba ocultarlo. Ben se preguntó por qué lo hacía, pero de repente recordó que él era un extraño para ella y quizás no quería demostrar debilidad ante alguien como él. Sin embargo, esto no disminuyó su preocupación por ella y lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era confortarla, hacerla sentir mejor.</p><p>Pero ¿Qué pensaría ella de él si se acercaba un paso más? Ben no iba a hacer nada como eso, ya era algo completamente impropio de él eso de perseguir jóvenes extrañas por la pradera, y no deseaba sumar nada más a su lista de excentricidades.</p><p>Además ella se asustaría, gritaría y correría, en el peor de los casos hasta le golpearía y con todo derecho. Pero lo peor sería que él perdería la oportunidad de volver a verla.</p><p>Pensándolo bien, era de por sí bastante raro que ella no hubiera hecho todo eso aún.</p><p>Ben tomó aire, tenía que serenarse. Recurrir a los preceptos de la J.E.D.I. sería bastante acertado, dadas las circunstancias.</p><p>Rey se movió un poco incómoda y totalmente ajena a las emociones que se agitaban dentro de su compañero. Ella pensaba que Ben se estaba molestando por alguna razón aunque ignoraba cuál era. Tal vez estaba invadiendo la propiedad privada de alguien, la gente de ese lugar no cercaba sus patios, a excepción de su abuelo. Quizás Ben había llegado hasta ese lugar en busca de soledad y paz, al igual que ella, y su presencia allí le estaba molestando pero era demasiado educado como para pedirle que se marchara.</p><p> </p><p>Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, un pitido agudo y desparejo, como el sonido de una máquina descompuesta, los arrancó a ambos de sus reflexiones.</p><p>El ruido no formaba parte de la naturaleza y parecía provenir del interior del morral de Rey, aumentando el volumen a medida que ella buscaba y sacaba con la mano, su teléfono celular. </p><p>Agradeciendo silenciosamente la oportuna interrupción, miró a Ben y se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que le debía una explicación por la elección del extravagante ringtone de droide, pero tendría que ser luego porque una voz femenina y bastante preocupada le hablaba a través del aparato.</p><p>Ben se alejó unos pasos para proporcionarle privacidad, lo cual era bastante difícil en el medio de un bosque, así que no pudo evitar escuchar gran parte de la conversación.</p><p> — ¡Estoy Bien, Rose! — Rey le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en grandes círculos. —Me he demorado un poco más de lo que tenía planeado, eso es todo.</p><p>Ben notaba que volvía a apretar los puños y su espalda se tensaba. La mención de Rose no le sorprendió porque su tío le había adelantado esa información. Se tranquilizó pensando que Rey estaba en manos de una buena amiga.</p><p>—No, no me he perdido. — Rey giró de repente y echó un vistazo a Ben, desviando enseguida la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron. —No, en serio, no te preocupes por mí. Voy para allá.</p><p>Con una sonrisa que seguramente era para su amiga, cortó la llamada y arrojó el aparato de cualquier manera dentro de su bolso.</p><p>— ¡Gusto en conocerte Ben! —Rey Comenzó a alejarse rápidamente en dirección al camino de tierra que llegaba hasta el pueblo.</p><p>— ¡Espera! ¿Puedo acompañarte?</p><p>La joven se sorprendió y dudó un par de segundos antes de aceptar con una gran sonrisa, pero fueron suficientes como para que Ben se arrepintiera por haber abierto la boca. Aunque la forma en que ella le agradeció con la mirada bastó para acabar con sus dudas. Superar la timidez era otro asunto.</p><p>— Voy al taller de Rose Tico.</p><p>Ben asintió vagamente, dándole a entender que sabía dónde era. Conocía bien a Rose y de hecho ambos eran muy buenos amigos, pero por alguna razón no quería revelar a Rey esa información. Su relación con la joven mecánica era peculiar y se remontaba a muchos años atrás y a un episodio que habían acordado no volver a mencionar. Apreciaba mucho a Rose y no quería traicionar su confianza porque no sabía qué tan profunda era la relación de las dos mujeres en tan pocos días.</p><p>Además, Ben Solo no tenía amigos, o eso se murmuraba a sus espaldas en Nueva Alderaan. Él aprovechaba los rumores para que lo dejaran tranquilo y prefería que siguiera siendo de esa manera.</p><p>— ¡Genial! — Rey puso los brazos en jarras y miró a su alrededor. —En realidad le he dicho a Rose que no estoy perdida pero la verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea de dónde estoy.</p><p>—Prácticamente estás en mi patio. —Ben habló sin intención de resultar arrogante y tuvo el descaro de sonreír a medias, pero Rey se envaró de todas formas.</p><p>—Lo siento, ¡no vi ninguna cerca! —Levantó el mentón de manera tan exagerada que Ben tuvo un perfecto panorama de sus fosas nasales. —Deberías poner una.</p><p>— Nadie aquí acostumbra a hacer eso, excepto quienes tienen algo que ocultar. —Ben se encogió de hombros y los hombros de Rey se relajaron. — pero supongo que no es mala idea.</p><p>—Hmm… Eso explica por qué no puedo dejar de tropezar contigo. —Rey hablaba más para sí misma como si estuviera conversando con <em>Fújur</em>, pero no se preocupó de que Ben la escuchara. Y si a él le resultó insólito, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.</p><p>—Conozco un atajo a través del bosque. —Ben intentó que su voz sonara casual mientras señalaba un grupo de árboles muy altos y frondosos. El camino de concreto apenas se distinguía, integrándose con la vegetación circundante como todo en ese precioso lugar. —Es la forma más rápida de llegar.</p><p>Pero él sabía que no era solamente eso y lamentó inmediatamente haber hecho la sugerencia.</p><p>Porque ese lugar también era el escenario de la peor tragedia de su vida, la que cambió su curso para siempre. Allí fue donde su padre perdió la vida y por respeto a él ya casi nadie transitaba por esa ruta.</p><p>Rey percibió el cambio de actitud de Ben pero no se animó a preguntar porque su rostro tenso desalentó toda curiosidad. ¿Entonces por qué se había ofrecido a acompañarla si le resultaba odioso hacerlo? ¿Es que en ese lugar todos eran presos de las apariencias?</p><p>Por supuesto que Rey desconocía lo especial que era ese camino para Ben y decidió ignorar su hermética actitud porque necesitaba llegar cuanto antes al taller y no causar más molestias a su amiga. Se dedicó a admirar el entorno con ojos maravillados porque amaba la naturaleza y sus dones. No por nada llevaba siempre en su bolso un cuaderno y algunos lápices, era una verdadera lástima no tener tiempo ahora para observar y hacer bocetos, pero siempre podría volver a hacer ese camino en otra oportunidad.</p><p>Los árboles formaban una especie de techo, una cúpula amarilla y verdosa que filtraba los últimos rayos del sol, produciendo tonalidades cálidas y colaborando con el efecto nostálgico que el lugar tenía. Conservaban sus hojas a pesar de que el otoño estaba avanzado y se oían algunos pájaros cantando por regresar a sus nidos. En realidad el lugar parecía ajeno al ritmo exterior, como si de repente se hubieran adentrado en un mundo fantástico.</p><p>Algunas plantas crecían en la tierra, justo en el espacio que existía entre el cemento y los árboles. Rey reconoció a lo lejos algunas plantas y otras no, pero muchas de ellas tenían coloridas flores que ella nunca había visto y se moría por dibujar. Algunos insectos iban y venían, para ellos era como un pequeño paraíso en el que nadie podía molestarlos.</p><p>Ben y Rey eran como intrusos en ese lugar, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.</p><p>Aunque después de que los primeros segundos sin hablar se convirtieron en minutos, los dos comenzaron a sentirse un poco incómodos, como si fuera urgente llenar el aire entre ellos con preguntas que ninguno se animaba a formular en voz alta pero que seguramente tenían.</p><p>A Ben el silencio no le parecía desagradable porque así podía administrar sus emociones sin tener que preocuparse por hablar pero temía que a ella le molestaran las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba. No podía evitarlo, ella era fascinante y exasperante también, porque se detenía cada diez pasos para observar alguna planta, a pesar de haberle dicho que estaba muy apurada.</p><p>Intentó serenarse, respiró hondo y ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta liviana de gamuza gris para no hacer el gesto de pasarlas por su pelo, intentando no sonreír porque nunca lo hacía de manera muy natural y se imaginaba que a Rey le iba a resultar escalofriante. Mantuvo la mirada firme en el horizonte como si no hubiera nada más importante, mientras pensaba desesperadamente en algo para decir.</p><p>El tiempo parecía congelado sólo para ellos, el día estaba siendo más largo de lo habitual. El hecho de que Ben tenía compromisos esa misma tarde no le importaba demasiado, y por primera vez en su vida hubiese cambiado con gusto a un puñado de estudiantes ansiosos por rendir sus exámenes finales por la compañía de Rey.</p><p>Un gracioso carraspeo destinado a llamar su atención, logró distraerlo y la suave voz de Rey terminó con el mutismo.</p><p>—Entonces, Ben. ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?</p><p>El aludido giró la cabeza en su dirección para contestar, pero el tono en el que lo hizo fue un poco altanero, o así le pareció a él.</p><p>—Desde que nací.</p><p>— ¿Quieres decir que nunca has salido de Nueva Alderaan?— Rey no se iba a dar por vencida, ni siquiera si él se empeñaba en tener una actitud distante.</p><p>—Estudié en Chandrila unos años pero no conozco más allá de las ciudades del Núcleo. —Parecía un poco más relajado, hasta pudo reunir valor para preguntar algo también. — ¿Qué hay de ti?</p><p>—Oh, he vivido en tantos lugares que he perdido la cuenta.</p><p>Rey desvió la mirada pero por un instante Ben detectó tristeza en sus ojos color avellana. Ella intentó que él no se diera cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras. Él se moría por preguntar pero sabía que no era el momento para hacerlo, no deseaba transformar la caminata en un interrogatorio porque podría volverse en su contra.</p><p>Pero el perfume de las flores del lugar y la luz pintando todo de íntima calidez le hacían olvidar por un momento en donde estaba y solamente se concentró en la joven castaña que se le estaba metiendo con rapidez debajo de la piel.</p><p>— ¿Y qué te ha traído a un lugar tan poco emocionante como este?</p><p>—Disculpa, pero me han dicho que aquí suceden cosas muy interesantes</p><p>—Es cierto, nunca antes supe de gente saliendo desde debajo de la tierra. Hasta hoy.</p><p>Ambos rieron espontáneamente y eso ayudó a romper la tensión que no dejaba de formarse entre ellos. A él se le detuvo el corazón un segundo y a ella le sucedió algo similar. Pero la alegría pronto se tornó amarga.</p><p>—He venido a conocer a mi abuelo. — tardó instante antes de seguir, como si le costara pronunciar el nombre. —Sheev Palpatine.</p><p>—Oh —Ben lo sabía, su tío se lo había dicho, pero no tuvo el valor de reconocerlo frente a ella. ¿Cómo le explicaría que su nombre estaba en boca de todos en Nueva Alderaan? ¿Cómo le diría que él también sabía algunas cosas de ella sin resultar entrometido, o algo peor?</p><p>— ¿Lo conoces?</p><p>—No, no en persona. —Midiendo la expresión ceñuda de Rey, se apresuró a agregar. — Al parecer tu familia y la mía no se llevan muy bien.  De hecho nosotros no deberíamos estar conversando. —añadió con un matiz de picardía.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Seríamos alguna clase de Romeo y Julieta?</p><p>Ben rompió a reír de nuevo, cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento no podría reconocerlo, ni siquiera su madre. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?</p><p>—Aunque para ser honesta, no me sorprende. No creo que exista alguien a quien le pueda caer bien. — Rey siguió hablando como si reflexionara en voz alta. Ben no podía estar más de acuerdo, el anciano era el ser menos querido de toda Nueva Alderaan.</p><p>—Ya veo, vienes de encontrarte con él. —Ella contestó su afirmación asintiendo con la cabeza y apretando los labios en una fina línea. Por un momento él pensó que ella iba a decir algo más, pero no fue así.</p><p>—Todo lo que sé de él me lo ha contado mi tío, que no es precisamente un informante objetivo.</p><p>— ¿Tu tío? ¿Crees que pudo haber conocido a mi madre? —Rey frenó de golpe y le obligó a él a detenerse.</p><p>La pregunta llena de anhelo tocó una fibra profunda en él. Rey estaba cargando con un gran peso que contenía con dificultad. Al mencionar a su madre, su voz tembló un poco.</p><p>Pero Ben no estaba muy seguro de querer que conociera a Luke. Se sentía un poco egoísta, pero le hubiera gustado retener a Rey en ese bosque por todo el tiempo que fuera posible. En cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de allí se enteraría de muchas cosas, algunas no del todo inciertas, y sentía el deseo desesperado de que ella no lo juzgara, como todos los demás hacían.</p><p>Por supuesto que Luke conoció a Mara y Ben sabía que la madre de Rey había sido muy importante en la vida de su tío.</p><p>Por eso decidió no comprometerse todavía, bien sabía él que era inevitable que ella lo conociera muy pronto.</p><p>—Es probable.</p><p>—Escucha, Ben, sé que es un poco apresurado pedirte esto, pero. ¿Crees que podrías presentarnos?</p><p>—Claro.</p><p>Rey se veía un poco decepcionada. Ben se castigó por ser tan cabeza dura.</p><p>—Olvídalo. A veces digo cosas en voz alta sin pensar. Es un hábito que tengo desde que adopté a <em>Fújur</em>, el no necesita hablar para hacerme saber lo que piensa…</p><p>—¿<em>Fújur</em>?</p><p>Ben se sacudió como si alguien le hubiera disparado.</p><p>—Lo siento, es mi gato.</p><p>—¿<em>Fújur</em>? ¿Cómo el dragón de la suerte de La Historia Interminable?</p><p>Ben se adelantó hasta quedar frente a ella, los ojos bastante abiertos. Rey lo miraba con diversión y un poco de cautela, tal vez pensó que él se emocionaba con los libros como ella con las flores, pero retrocedió apenas enderezando su espalda como si de repente se hubieran activado sus defensas.</p><p>Asintió en silencio</p><p>—¿Cuándo llegaste a Nueva Alderaan exactamente? —El tono de Ben cambió de repente, hasta sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco. ¿Qué relación existía entre Rey y el libro?</p><p>Pero Rey no comprendía las emociones de él y no tenía nada que ocultar, por eso no se amilanó al ofrecerle una respuesta.</p><p>—Mmm ayer por la tarde. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?</p><p>Ben aflojó los hombros y se alejó de ella, consciente de lo cerca que estaba y un poco sobresaltado. Pensó que debía estar volviéndose loco por el maldito libro.</p><p>Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, porque percibió a lo lejos un reflejo fugaz, una presencia que estaba fuera de lugar en ese bosque. Sus ojos se fijaron en algo distante, detrás de Rey y ella siguió el trayecto de su mirada.</p><p>Pero no encontró nada extraño.</p><p>— ¿Qué sucede?</p><p>A Ben le pareció ver a una persona ahí. No. No una persona sino algo más etéreo que desapareció delante de sus ojos.</p><p>Definitivamente su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.</p><p>—No es nada, sigamos.</p><p>A Rey no le convenció la respuesta, pero no estaba con ánimos de discutir.  </p><p>Caminaron otro tramo en silencio, pero una sombra había caído entre ellos, como si la camaradería se hubiera esfumado. Pero Rey no se iba a rendir tan pronto.</p><p>—Pareces una buena persona Ben.</p><p>—Y tú pareces ser demasiado confiada con extraños. Y haces demasiadas preguntas.</p><p>A ella le pareció injusta la forma en que él se estaba comportando. Ben se había envuelto nuevamente en un caparazón y estaba siendo cruel con ella. Rey sentía que su malhumor crecía por momentos.</p><p>—Oye, estoy tratando de ser amable contigo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que te has ofrecido a acompañarme cuando es evidente que lo has hecho por mera cortesía.</p><p>—Pues no deberías.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no?</p><p>—No hace falta que te lo diga, pronto lo descubrirás. Los rumores por aquí son el entretenimiento preferido.</p><p>—Ya veo, ¿hay alguno en particular que quieras compartir conmigo?</p><p>Ahora fue el turno de ella de quedar frente a él, elevando su estatura todo lo que pudo hasta quedar casi en puntas de pie y poniendo sus manos en la cintura.</p><p>Ben estaba sorprendido. Una persona sensata hubiera huido al sentir la amenaza, le había servido antes para ahuyentar a la gente pero Rey no era como los demás. Ella tenía coraje, era fuerte. Y por alguna razón estaba decidida a enfrentarse a él.</p><p>Si no fuera porque se estaban echando chispas, cualquiera hubiera confundido la cercanía con un momento romántico. Ben inclinó un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y acercó tanto su rostro al de Rey que podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas. Los destellos dorados y verdes que apenas había visto esa mañana, brillaban en todo su esplendor. </p><p>—Lo primero que deberías saber de este lugar es que no todo es lo que parece. Hay muy pocas personas aquí que no intentarían hacerte daño.</p><p>—No te preocupes, sé cuidarme sola.</p><p>—No tengo dudas de eso.</p><p>Él se fijó en sus labios y fue un error. Rey tragó saliva con dificultad pero seguía firme en su propósito.</p><p>—Creo que insistes en mostrarte como el malo de la historia, pero presiento que no lo eres.</p><p>—Ah, si ¿Y qué otra cosa piensas de mí?</p><p>—Que intentas alejarte de algo, sea lo que sea, pero que en realidad no quieres estar solo.</p><p>Algo en sus palabras le hirió y le hizo reaccionar. Alejándose un poco de ella se pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello para no sucumbir al deseo de besarla.</p><p>
  <em>Eso sí que hubiera sido el colmo.</em>
</p><p>—Tú no me conoces Rey.</p><p>¿Qué derecho tenía esa mujer de aparecer de la nada a cuestionar la forma en que vivía su vida? Pero lo que más le molestaba era cuánta razón tenía y el hecho de que sólo necesitó menos de una hora para detectarlo.</p><p>—Mi madre solía decirme que entre las personas hay vínculos. A veces son evidentes y otras veces no. Pero en algunos casos simplemente lo sientes y no puedes explicarlo mediante la razón. Es como si todo dejara de existir alrededor.</p><p>— ¿Y tú qué crees?</p><p>— Desde que puse un pie en este lugar he tenido que revisar todas mis convicciones, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo porque creo que existe una razón detrás de todo por la cual yo debo estar aquí y ahora.</p><p>El ruido de un automóvil les recordó que estaban sobre un camino de asfalto y apenas tuvieron tiempo de correrse para dejar pasar al enfurecido conductor. Ben reaccionó con un rápido movimiento y tomando a Rey con ambas manos por la cintura, se arrojó con ella hacia el costado del camino con un grito de sorpresa de la muchacha.</p><p>El piso cubierto de vegetación los protegió de los golpes y ninguno de los dos se lastimó. Pero por dentro los ánimos estaban muy lejos del alivio.</p><p>Sin embargo, Ben sentía que estaba ante algo importante. Su mente le pedía que se alejara pero su corazón le obligaba a permanecer allí, hechizado por los ojos de Rey.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que finalmente él pronunció las palabras y ella le agradeció con sinceridad.</p><p>—Te ayudaré.</p><p>Ben no sabía aún hasta qué punto iba a ser él quien recibiera más ayuda.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>El Escuadrón Cobalto era un lugar famoso en Nueva Alderaan y no solamente por ser el único taller mecánico en kilómetros a la redonda. El talento de sus propietarias, las hermanas Tico, para restaurar y reparar cualquier tipo de vehículo, era bien merecido.</p><p>Con mucho esfuerzo habían comprado el edificio que estaba abandonado desde los tiempos de la fundación del pueblo y que anteriormente funcionaba como una estación de trenes. Su ubicación estratégica, cerca de una de las rutas más importantes, lo hacía un sitio bastante concurrido.</p><p>Aunque para el momento en el que Rey llegó, no había mucho por hacer. La jornada laboral casi terminaba y todo el mundo estaría en su casa preparando la cena. Pero mientras hubiera luz prendida dentro del taller, alguna de las hermanas estaría trabajando, porque su fama de estrictas era la base del éxito de su reputación.</p><p>Rey ya no se sentía tan sola como su abuelo había intentado hacerle creer. Mirando con afecto a sus nuevos amigos, decidió que Finn y Rose eran una buena razón para quedarse. Después de todo habían sido amables con ella, aún sabiendo de quién era nieta y las razones que la llevaron hasta allí.</p><p>Y también estaba Ben.</p><p>Rey no sabía mucho más sobre él y no quería preguntarle a Rose. Una parte de ella se deleitaba manteniendo el secreto que de todas formas iba a revelarse tarde o temprano en un pueblo tan pequeño. Pero su mente iba a toda velocidad, solamente lo había visto dos veces y la caminata reciente encendió su curiosidad. Pero tenía demasiados problemas en ese momento como para andar ocupándose misterioso Ben. De hecho no se había dado cuenta de que él no le dijo su nombre completo. Averiguar cosas sobre él iba a ser difícil si quería evitar demostrar mucho interés.</p><p>—¿Y qué te ha parecido él? —Rose levantó la cabeza del motor de auto que estaba reparando para interrogar a Rey, que tenía la mirada perdida y un gesto curioso en el rostro.</p><p>—¿Quién? —Rey reaccionó con un sobresalto, pero inmediatamente comprendió que Rose se refería a su abuelo. —¡Oh! — Haciendo una mueca de desagrado que no pudo disimular, agregó. — No creo que podamos llevarnos bien, no aún.</p><p>—Entiendo— Rose se limpió las manos con un trapo y se acercó a ella para darle un cariñoso apretón en el brazo. —Pero no te desanimes, no tienes que pasar tiempo con él si no quieres.</p><p>—¡Claro! —interrumpió Finn que estaba sentado despatarrado en un sillón que las hermanas usaban para descansar. —Nos tienes a nosotros para divertirte y te presentaremos a toda la gente interesante que hay aquí, aunque la verdad es que no hay mucha.</p><p>Rey asintió, feliz. Se sentía cómoda con ellos pero se reservaba una parte que no mostraba con facilidad. Ellos eran buenas personas, no era su culpa. Quizás con el tiempo podría contarles todo, cuando pudiera remendar la trama llena de agujeros que era la historia de su madre y la suya.</p><p>—Por cierto, Finn. Tu turno no termina hasta dentro de quince minutos  ¡Vete ya antes de que Paige se dé cuenta!</p><p>Rose hizo un movimiento amenazador con la llave inglesa y Finn salió disparado como un resorte hacia la puerta, colocándose obedientemente detrás del mostrador del negocio de al lado.</p><p>—Rey. — la joven mecánica dejó la herramienta en una repisa y volvió el rostro hacia ella. Ahora que estaban solas, se sentía capaz de hablar con mayor intimidad. — ¿Qué planeas hacer?</p><p>Ella esperaba la pregunta directa de su amiga y se armó de valor para contestarle. Ahora estaba segura de que alguna clase de sortilegio había logrado que ella y <em>Fújur</em> terminaran allí y no se iría hasta averiguarlo. Su sed de aventuras no le abandonaba aún después de tantos años y tantos contratiempos.</p><p>—No es para presionarte, pero si decides quedarte tengo una oferta para ti. —Rose estaba ansiosa por el silencio pensativo de Rey y no podía contener su alegría y la necesidad de tener una amiga acabó con toda su discreción. Pero la súplica fue bien recibida.</p><p>—¿Lo dices en serio? — Los ojos de Rey brillaban de emoción.</p><p>—Sabes, hace tiempo que vengo pensando en ampliar el negocio y me vendría muy bien un poco de ayuda. — Rose se encogió de hombros pero no intentó ocultar su alegría. — Y es perfecto, porque me has dicho antes que puedes arreglar cualquier cosa, así que hablé con Paige y ambas pensamos que…</p><p>—¡Lo tomo! —Rey no dejó que ella terminara de hablar y ya estaba dando saltos de alegría.</p><p>—¡Es grandioso! — Rose empezó a saltar también, dando pequeños aplausos con entusiasmo. Quien las viera desde afuera pensaría que la escena era adorable y que ellas se conocían hace tiempo. Luego de una pausa, siguió comentándole su plan—En cuanto al salario…</p><p>Pero Rey volvió a interrumpir.</p><p>—No quiero que me paguen. —Ante el rostro estupefacto de Rose, continuó. —<em>Fújur</em> y yo estamos viviendo en tu casa y ya causamos demasiadas molestias, de ninguna manera, no podría…</p><p>—Tonterías. ¿Qué clase de trabajo sería si no recibes dinero a cambio?</p><p>Finn había abandonado su puesto y observaba desde el umbral con evidente diversión, apostando para ver cuál de las dos mujeres era más obstinada.</p><p>—Pero, Rose, ¡Es vergonzoso! Entonces buscaremos otro lugar para vivir, está decidido. —Rey se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una expresión solemne.</p><p>—Rey, no  seas terca y deja que te explique. Tendrás un pago mínimo y trabajarás por comisión, los clientes que consigas te pagarán a ti directamente y todo dependerá de lo bien que te desenvuelvas. — Rey lo consideró pero no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente. — Será difícil al principio pero intuyo que amas los desafíos. Y será una buena manera de recolectar la información que buscas.</p><p>Lo último lo dijo en voz baja y Rey no tuvo otra opción que aceptar a regañadientes. Era un plan excelente porque así ella se sentiría digna y Rose obtendría su tan ansiada ayuda.</p><p>—Está bien. ¿Cuándo empiezo?</p><p>—Podrías comenzar arreglando el auto del Príncipe. — Finn hizo su sugerencia en voz alta, delatándose fuera de su puesto, espiando y recibiendo la mirada con los ojos en blanco de Rose. — Sólo decía.</p><p>— Finn, ya sabes que odia ese apodo. Y la respuesta es no. Me he comprometido personalmente, no podría cargar a Rey con esa responsabilidad.</p><p>— ¿Qué Príncipe?— Rey se sorprendió un poco, no sabía que había realeza en Nueva Alderaan.</p><p>— Un amigo de Rose, ese es su auto. —Finn señaló un Coreliano modelo YT-1300 que estaba a medio armar sobre la fosa. Y luego agregó con una sonrisa misteriosa. —El legendario Halcón Milenario.</p><p>A Rey no le pareció digno de un príncipe pero reconoció el valor sentimental. Sabía apreciar reliquias y tesoros que nadie miraba dos veces y esa camioneta destartalada seguramente tenía muchas historias que se moría por conocer. Ya no se fabricaban modelos así y conseguir los repuestos sería una pesadilla, pero el taller de las hermanas Tico estaba bien abastecido.</p><p>—Puedo hacerlo.</p><p>— ¿Estás segura? No le hagas caso a Finn, puedes comenzar con algo más pequeño. —Rose se sentía culpable pero su voz denotaba alivio.</p><p>— ¡Si! He reparado algunos parecidos en el taller de Mashra en Jakku. Déjalo en mis manos.</p><p>— ¿Has estado en el desierto de Jakku? Pero eso queda al otro lado del mundo. ¿Cómo llegaste allí? —Finn se volvió a sentar en el sillón, más despatarrado que antes.</p><p>— ¡Finn! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? —La voz de una enfurecida Paige retumbó en la habitación de al lado.</p><p>— ¡Tal vez me lo cuentes en otra ocasión! — Finn salió corriendo de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>Rey se maravilló por el curso de los acontecimientos. En un solo día había experimentado un arco bastante amplio de emociones, sino todas las que eran humanamente posibles. El futuro se presentaba alentador y emocionante, su estabilidad estaba asegurada y ya no tendría que preocuparse por eso.</p><p>“Los comienzos son siempre oscuros” solía decirle su madre, citando a su libro favorito. Pero por primera vez Rey no pudo coincidir. Porque el triste encuentro con su abuelo, oscuro y angustiante, estaba equilibrado por el calor y el afecto de sus amigos, por la promesa de un presente luminoso.</p><p>Tendría que ser paciente, como el ritmo de ese lugar le imponía. Estaba donde quería estar, comenzaba a sentir que por primera vez pertenecía a un lugar y ansiaba conocer más sobre su origen y el de su madre.</p><p>Durante tanto tiempo había evitado confrontar la verdad que se acostumbró a vivir una vida desordenada, ambulante, cuando lo que en realidad quería era echar raíces en algún lugar. No era definitivo, pero sería su hogar y el de <em>Fújur</em> durante algún tiempo. Eso le susurraba tímidamente el corazón, que ahora danzaba al recordar los tonos de cierta voz profunda y grave.</p><p>Con la supervisión amistosa de Rose, se puso manos a la obra para arreglar el auto del enigmático amigo de Rose, el Príncipe de quien creía no saber nada en absoluto.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Los amantes espaciales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Tenemos playlist con temas seleccionados!<br/><a href="http://open.spotify.com/user/an34ulo9l4jq48c9hf435wesp/playlist/3VAMkSUzeMnRQp5ZhqU7fD">Take my heart, Leave a book</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>"«Me gustaría saber —se dijo— qué pasa realmente en un libro mientras está cerrado. Naturalmente, dentro hay sólo letras impresas en papel, pero de todos modos... algo debe pasar, porque tan pronto como la abro, aparece de pronto una historia entera. Dentro hay personas que no conozco todavía y todo tipo de aventuras y hechos y batallas. Y a veces se producen tormentas en el mar, o se llega a países o ciudades exóticas. T</em> <em>odas esas cosas están de alguna manera encerradas en un libro. Por supuesto que tienes que leerlo para averiguarlo. Pero ya está ahí, eso es lo gracioso. Sólo desearía saber cómo puede ser».</em><br/>
<em>De repente, un humor casi festivo se apoderó de él."</em></p><p>
  <strong>Michael Ende - La Historia Interminable</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Con tantas emociones luchando en su interior, Rey pensó que le iba a costar dominar sus sentimientos al momento de intentar descansar, pero se quedó dormida incluso antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.</p><p>Tampoco esperaba soñar con Ben, pero así fue, como si él hubiera tenido algo que ver instintivamente con su estado de relajación, como si él fuera capaz de protegerla de las pesadillas que seguramente su abuelo Palpatine tendría el poder de provocar horas después de haberlo conocido.</p><p>Y aunque entre Rey y su nuevo amigo la relación era un poco tensa todavía, ella abrigaba la ilusión de llegar a conocerlo mejor. Deseaba que él pensara lo mismo, pero no estaba segura de la impresión que le había causado con su rebeldía y su descaro.</p><p>Para ser sincera con ella misma, tenía que admitir que Ben le resultaba extremadamente atractivo. Tal vez era el aire de tristeza a su alrededor que le provocaba ganas de abrazarlo, quizás era su mirada color ámbar que denotaba un gran poder de observación y una profunda inteligencia, o era el tono de su voz aparentemente calmo y grave, que se esforzaba por mantener y seguramente escondía secretos que Rey se moría por conocer.</p><p>Pensando en ese inventario imaginario de los atributos de Ben, que seguramente se extendería por horas, se durmió plácidamente con una sonrisa en la boca y una mano en el corazón. Y esa noche, cuando se le apareció en sueños, su mente se encargó de sumar otros aspectos un poco más terrenales a la lista, mezclados con algunas cosas que ya conocía de él, como el tacto firme y seguro de sus manos en su cintura, su proximidad magnética y el leve temblor de sus labios, la calidez que sintió en su voz cuando prometió ayudarle a descubrir la historia de su madre.</p><p>La magia de Nueva Alderaan le había recompensado con una fantasía digna de una película romántica, el caballero que rescata a la damisela de ser atropellada de un conductor irresponsable, el prometedor comienzo de una historia de amor y malentendidos. Pero en el plano de la realidad Rey podría haberse apartado inmediatamente del camino si no hubiera estado tan perdida en esos ojos, y se consolaba pensando que él parecía un poco molesto cuando se separaron, como si quisiera huir de allí, huir de ella.</p><p>Bien, quizás lo mejor era mantener su mente a raya y pensar en él como un amigo, como alguien que le iba a proporcionar información, como alguien con quien no debería involucrarse.</p><p>Pero el sueño tenía otros planes y se esforzó por hacerlo vívido para ella.</p><p>
  <em>Sus manos se apoyaban en su cintura como si no hubiera un lugar más natural en el mundo, mientras Rey escuchaba a Ben repetir “te ayudaré” sin ver que se movieran sus labios. ¿O era ella quien murmuraba? No estaba segura. De repente él llevó una de sus manos a la base del cuello de ella, justo detrás de su cabeza con infinita suavidad, acercándose con evidente intención de besarla. Con sus labios cada vez más cerca, podía sentir el tibio calor que despedían, el sabor que pronto iba a conocer y memorizar…</em>
</p><p>Pero nada de eso sucedió porque no fueron los labios de Ben los que sintió sobre los suyos, sino algo más extraño y sorprendentemente suave que no logró identificar al principio. <em>Fújur</em> le recordó insistentemente que ya era hora de levantarse, apoyándose con sus patitas sobre su cara y el blanco rostro del gato le pareció a Rey un poco deformado y gigantesco en la nebulosa del sueño y la realidad.</p><p>—¡Ay! ¡<em>Fújur</em>! — el aludido protestó con un maullido ofendido y se asustó más que ella, saltando de la cama con rapidez. —por supuesto, ¿Para qué iba a necesitar yo un despertador teniéndote a ti?</p><p>Rey se quitó perezosamente las lagañas de los ojos, recordando fragmentos del sueño y notando que tenía la garganta seca. Esperaba no haber roncado tan fuerte o no haberlo hecho en absoluto, no quería asustar a sus nuevas compañeras con su tan poco célebre talento musical. Comprobó en su celular que era jueves y todavía faltaban diez minutos para que sonara la alarma. Miró a <em>Fújur</em> con censura, imaginando qué hubiera pasado si su amigo no interrumpía tan particular sueño.</p><p>Repasó mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer ese día, mientras intentaba ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, sentada en la cama.</p><p>Era el primer día de trabajo en una nueva ciudad, aunque había atravesado circunstancias similares una veintena de veces antes. Empezar de nuevo no era algo que no hubiera experimentado antes, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, esta vez deseaba que funcionara.</p><p><em>Fújur</em> no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos mientras pensaba con paciencia que pronto estaría listo su desayuno favorito. De no ser así, habría consecuencias, como algún calcetín agujereado o tal vez dos. De pares distintos.</p><p>La joven arrojó el cobertor de un tirón y se levantó como un resorte, intentando eliminar los últimos rastros del sueño y las dudas con su vitalidad característica. Se quitó la ropa de dormir y buscó en su valija algo adecuado para trabajar.</p><p>Lamentablemente no tenía nada más presentable que un jardinero de denim, largo y holgado, que le daba un aspecto extraño pero le hacía sentir segura con su cuerpo y sus movimientos. Nunca se preocupaba demasiado por su aspecto, lo primordial era sentirse a gusto con ella misma y esa prenda tenía algo mágico que siempre le traía suerte cuando lo usaba, además de que era fácil de limpiar y tenía durabilidad infinita. Completó el atuendo con una remera debajo que le quedaba un poco ajustada pero le sumaba algo de seriedad con su clásico rayado blanco y negro. Ese detalle era lo único que evitaba que se pareciera a cierto personaje de una película de terror de su infancia, por lo menos en esta oportunidad no se había teñido el cabello de color zanahoria. Se calzó su único par de zapatillas floreadas y se ató los cordones con determinación.</p><p>Se miró críticamente en el pequeño espejo del tocador y se ató el cabello con sus tres moños de costumbre. Buscando la aprobación muda de <em>Fújur</em>, decidió que estaba lista para comenzar el día y bajó las escaleras, dejando la puerta abierta de la habitación para que el gato la siguiera. Rose y Paige aún no despertaban y eso le dio tiempo a Rey para curiosear por los alrededores.</p><p>La casa de las hermanas Tico era pequeña pero acogedora, aunque solamente la sala de estar era tres veces más grande que el cuarto de la pensión de Unkar en Coruscant en que Rey había vivido los últimos veinte meses, la máxima cantidad de tiempo que estuvo en un solo lugar en toda su vida.</p><p>Se le encogió el corazón al observar con cariño los pequeños detalles que convertían a esa casa en un hogar. Las cortinas y los almohadones eran de diferentes colores y diseños, indudablemente tejidos a mano y con cariño, pero en conjunto con los veladores y los cómodos sillones a juego con sus mesitas ratonas hacían que allí se respirara un aire de buen gusto, practicidad y sencillez.</p><p>Rey nunca fue verdaderamente dueña nada a excepción de una almohada, quizás, y de las pocas pertenencias con las que cargaba en su paso por el mundo, de ciudad en ciudad, de casa en casa. Y entre ellas estaban los preciados libros de los que no era capaz de deshacerse.</p><p>Se acercó a la estantería para examinar con deleite los libros de las hermanas, intentando descubrir a cuál de las dos pertenecía cada uno. No le sorprendió la cantidad de ejemplares referidos a mecánica, física, incluso algunos de astronomía básica que seguramente eran de Rose. El orden y el cuidado era notable, parecía que todos eran nuevos aunque Rey estaba segura de que la joven mecánica los habría leído a todos y varias veces.</p><p>En el estante de abajo, los libros se apilaban de manera caótica. Los manuales de economía y las novelas de suspenso se mezclaban en precario equilibrio. Rey supuso que ese sector era de Paige y contuvo el impulso de querer acomodarlos a su manera. Con una sonrisa continuó su recorrido sintiendo que conocía a cada una un poco más ahora.</p><p>En una de las paredes laterales vio una galería de fotografías y en ellas reconoció a las hermanas de pequeñas. Disfrazadas o festejando cumpleaños, pero siempre juntas. No pudo evitar que le provocara algo de tristeza al recordarse ella misma a esa edad, viviendo de hogar en hogar, sin permanecer el tiempo suficiente como para que alguien se preocupara por organizarle un cumpleaños y mucho menos que se molestara en tomarle alguna fotografía. Si algún recuerdo tenía de aquella época fue porque algunas familias intentaron hacerle sentir un sustituto de pertenencia, pero Rey no conservaba ninguna prueba física de eso y se imaginaba que, de existir alguna, estaría ahora en el fondo de algún cajón de trastos o en el margen de un álbum familiar con un signo de interrogación, y seguramente quien viera a la niña de las tres coletas se preguntaría por la huerfanita que pasó algún tiempo con la familia pero por ningún motivo recordaría su nombre.</p><p>Una pareja de ancianos aparecía junto a Rose y Paige en una de las imágenes, en el fondo un cartel rezaba “Bienvenidos a Hays Minor” y las niñas sostenían con orgullo un par de medallones gemelos en forma de media luna. Rey supuso que serían sus abuelos y pasó un dedo con anhelo sobre la foto, como si con ese gesto pudiera reemplazar al suyo con alguno de los dos personajes sonrientes.</p><p>El resto eran tomas de primer plano de ambas, juntas o separadas, algunas veces junto a Finn y otros amigos que Rey aún no conocía, siempre alrededor de una mesa con banquete y bebidas, en evidente ocasión de festejo.</p><p>Pero el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se encontró a Ben devolviéndole la mirada en una de las fotografías, abrazando a una emocionada Rose con afecto.</p><p>Ciertamente no esperaba encontrarlo en esa prestigiosa colección de momentos familiares. ¿Qué relación tenía con las hermanas? ¿Por qué no le había mencionado que él y Rose eran cercanos?</p><p>Rey descolgó el cuadro para observarlo con atención. Rose vestía un uniforme escolar y tenía un diploma en la mano, parecía una estudiante de último año en el momento de su graduación. A su lado, Ben usaba un elegante e impecable traje negro que no revelaba demasiado acerca de su papel allí, pero sonreía con frescura y se le formaban pequeñas arrugas cerca de los ojos. La diferencia de altura era notable, Ben le llevaba casi dos cabezas a Rose y se inclinaba un poco para entrar en el encuadre. La foto no tenía ningún otro dato, más que un cartel borroso en el fondo, con la fecha de un almanaque de seis años atrás.</p><p>Unos pasos rápidos en la escalera y luego en la cocina le alertaron de que las dueñas de casa se habían levantado, al menos una de ellas, y justo a tiempo volvió a dejar la foto en su lugar antes de que Paige asomara su cabeza por el umbral que comunicaba a las dos habitaciones para saludarla con entusiasmo.</p><p>— ¡Buenos días Rey! ¿Cómo has dormido?</p><p>— ¡A la perfección! — Rey se sonrojó un poco al recordar el sueño y esperó unos segundos para analizar el rostro de Paige, esperando algún comentario sobre sus ronquidos, pero le alivió no recibir ninguno. En cambio, ella le alcanzó una taza humeante de té de Moogan con leche de bantha y se sentó en el sillón para tomar su desayuno. — ¡Gracias!</p><p>Pero Paige había visto a Rey antes, examinando la fotografía y como disfrutaba compartir anécdotas de su hermana, no tuvo tantos reparos para sacar el tema.</p><p>—Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, la graduación de Rosie. Todos creían que no iba a lograrlo, pero Ben y yo siempre tuvimos fe en ella. — sorbió pensativamente pero sin darle tiempo a Rey a formular ninguna pregunta. — Fue difícil, ¿sabes? Nuestro primer año aquí. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin su ayuda.</p><p>—Y Ben es…uhm... ¿Un amigo de Rose? — Rey intentó que su pregunta no sonara comprometida o intencional, pero Paige era tan perceptiva como discreta y si le molestó lo que su tono implicaba, no lo dijo en voz alta.</p><p>—¡Oh! No esa clase de amigo — Paige dejó escapar una pequeña risilla y Rey relajó los hombros que no sabía que estaba tensando mientras aguardaba la respuesta. — Fue tutor de Rose casi por casualidad y desde entonces se llevan muy bien. — la joven se acercó como si fuera a revelar alguna confidencia. — Aquí todo el mundo acostumbra a meterse en los asuntos de Ben y la mayor parte de las cosas que vas a oír sobre él son disparates. Cuando llegas a conocerlo es una persona maravillosa. Siempre fue amable con Rose y podría decirse que le debo la vida de mi hermana a ese sujeto. — Paige ocultó su rostro mientras apuraba el resto del té y luego añadió pensativamente: — Además, Rose no se ha vuelto a enamorar desde…</p><p>—¡Paige! —la otra hermana eligió ese mismo instante para aparecer, como si hubiera presentido que su hermana estaba hablando de ella. — Deja de entretener a Rey que llegaremos tarde. — Luego miró con afecto a su amiga. — ¿Estás lista?</p><p>— ¡Claro! — Rey miró fugazmente a Paige y esta guiñó un ojo cómplice, aparentemente feliz de haber conversado con alguien más para variar y dejándola más intrigada que antes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>En el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta, Rey se abrochó el cinturón. Rose hizo lo mismo frente al volante y luego encendió la radio. El aire se llenó con la voz monótona del locutor anunciando la temperatura, seguida de algunas publicidades de negocios locales que a Rey le sonaban remotamente conocidos por su paseo del día anterior. Una melodía, un clásico de otra época, comenzó a sonar y Rose notó que su amiga movía los labios sin cantar en voz alta y tamborileaba los dedos sobre el tablero, un poco distraída y feliz.</p><p>Las revelaciones de Paige habían aumentado su interés por Ben, y lo más curioso era que todos se referían a él como si ese fuera su nombre completo. Supuso que se debía a que era alguien bastante famoso. Era eso o que no tenía apellido, lo cual era poco probable, aunque era extraño que él mismo no se lo hubiera dicho el día anterior. ¿Acaso ocultaba algo? Sabía muy poco de él y al mismo tiempo tanto que sentía como si ya lo conociera. Y Rey sospechaba que los secretos no duraban demasiado tiempo ocultos en ese lugar.</p><p>Pero el hecho de que fuera curiosa no le permitía ser impertinente con Rose. Que Paige decidiera hablar no significaba que ella tuviera permitido acosar a su amiga con preguntas. Las hermanas tenían un carácter bastante diferente y estaba claro que Rose era más reservada y cauta que su hermana.</p><p>—Tenemos que pasar a recoger a Finn, espero que no te moleste. —Rose arrancó a Rey de sus pensamientos.</p><p>—En absoluto. ¿Acostumbras a hacerlo todos los días?</p><p>—Empezó como un favor, pero, ya ves… —Rose se encogió de hombros. — creo que odia caminar.</p><p>— ¿No es un poco temprano para él? — Rey recordó que el turno de Finn de la gasolinera no comenzaba hasta dentro de dos horas.</p><p>—Sí, pero a él le encanta llegar temprano para enterarse de los rumores del día con su amiga Phasma, que hace el turno de la noche en la comisaría y se encuentra para desayunar con él.</p><p>Rey soltó una risa que contagió a su amiga.</p><p>— Son muy graciosos cuando se juntan, quien diría que en el pasado se odiaban a muerte. Supongo que el tiempo pone en perspectiva las cosas. — Antes de que Rey pudiera preguntar, Rose continuó en una inesperada verborragia. — Ahora se dedican a buscarle pareja a todo el mundo, se consideran alguna clase de casamenteros. Es divertido ver como algunas personas los esquivan pero en secreto solicitan sus servicios.</p><p>— ¿Y qué hacen exactamente?</p><p>—Todo lo que sea necesario. Escriben cartas, envían flores. Una vez organizaron una serenata y Finn terminó con neumonía por el balde de agua helada que le arrojó un anciano para que se callara. Phasma es más discreta, se encarga de conseguir y divulgar la información.</p><p>Rey rió esta vez con ganas. Pero Rose hizo una mueca.</p><p>—Yo que tú no estaría tan tranquila. Tengo motivos para creer que serás su próxima víctima.</p><p>— ¿Yo? ¡Pero si no hace ni dos días que estoy aquí! Creémeque no tengo intenciones de conocer a nadie en este momento —Mintió. La verdad era que a duras penas podía dejar de pensar en Ben, tanto que por momentos olvidaba el motivo real por el cual había llegado allí. — ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Rey lamentó inmediatamente su imprudencia al ver como el rostro de su amiga se ensombrecía. — Lo siento, Rose, no debí…</p><p>—No es nada. — Rose recuperó la compostura y cambió de tema rápidamente. — Por cierto, debería decirte algunas cosas sobre el auto que vas a arreglar y sobre su dueño.</p><p>Rey asintió, en respetuoso silencio. Había escuchado algunas historias sobre ese auto en particular, no por nada tenía ese nombre tan curioso. Era famoso por haber recorrido el circuito de Kessel en el tiempo récord de doce días, casi cuarenta años atrás. Se trataba de una carrera de amantes y aficionados de los automóviles clásicos y no de un deporte en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Aunque la joven sospechaba que como mínimo deberían haber sido catorce días.</p><p>—Vas a descubrir que está bastante deteriorado, la verdad es que hace años que está en el fondo del taller porque su dueño actual no sabía qué hacer con él. —Rose miró de reojo a Rey y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en el camino. — Era de su padre.</p><p>Rey recordó vagamente los rumores acerca del piloto que ganó la carrera. Han Solo, famoso por su alocado espíritu aventurero y por no rechazar ningún desafío, que se casó por amor con una joven de alcurnia y se retiró del mundo del deporte para vivir con ella y con su hijo en algún rincón apartado del mundo. ¿Sería ese pequeño niño el príncipe que había mencionado Finn el día anterior? ¿Qué clase de persona sería?</p><p>Su memoria quizás le engañaba, pero también recordaba haber leído algo acerca de su prematuro fallecimiento en un accidente de tránsito rodeado de misterio.</p><p>Pero tuvo que dejar las preguntas para después porque Rose le indicó que habían llegado a la casa de Finn. Deteniendo el auto en la vereda opuesta, tocó bocina tres veces y esperó pacientemente a su amigo sin apagar el motor.</p><p>— ¡Buenos días señoritas! —Finn se acomodó en el asiento trasero y se dirigió primero a una y después a la otra. —Gracias por llevarme, Rose. ¿Cómo has dormido, Rey? ¿Aún no te has arrepentido de quedarte con nosotros?</p><p>—No hagas que lo considere. —Rose le dirigió una mirada de advertencia por el espejo retrovisor y retomó el camino hacia el taller.</p><p>—Me quedaré, tengo que resolver algunas cosas todavía.</p><p>—Perfecto. —Finn se frotó las manos con un gesto misterioso. — ¡Perfecto! —Repitió.</p><p>—Segunda advertencia Finn. Rey no te conoce y ya le advertí sobre tus planes.</p><p>El aludido le ofreció una mirada ofendida.</p><p>—Rose, no puedes negarlo, ¡Rey es ideal para él! ¿Te imaginas lo bellos que serían sus hijos? Phas y yo ya hemos buscado una aplicación para hacernos una idea, sólo necesito una foto de Rey.</p><p>Rey no sabía si sentirse asustada o halagada, además de que no tenía idea de quién era el desafortunado mortal que Finn intentaba emparejar con ella. Decidió seguirle la corriente y no arruinar de momento su diversión. Aunque debió darse cuenta por el entrecejo de Rose, que su amigo no estaba bromeando y que se tomaba su pasatiempo con seriedad.</p><p>— ¿Al menos considerarías hacerme partícipe de tus planes? Me encantaría saber con quién estás intentando involucrarme.</p><p>—Con el Príncipe, ¿Con quién más? — Finn la miró como si fuera algo obvio. —Soy un experto, confía en mí.</p><p>De pronto se hizo luz en el cerebro de Rey y la sonrisa abandonó su rostro.</p><p>— ¿El Príncipe? ¿Te refieres a Ben, el amigo de Rose? ¿El dueño del Halcón?</p><p>—¿Le has conocido? — Finn abrió mucho los ojos y Rose giró para mirar a Rey con atención.</p><p>—¡N-no! No, por supuesto que no —mintió. —Rose me estaba contando acerca de él antes de que tú llegaras.</p><p>—Ya veo. Bueno, ya verás que Benjamín Solo es tan apuesto como un príncipe de verdad, eso sin mencionar que es rico y que es hijo de la alcaldesa de Nueva Alderaan. Un gran partido.</p><p>Finn estaba prácticamente arrojando toda la información que Rey necesitaba oír y nadie era capaz de frenar el torrente en el que él se convertía cuando estaba en su elemento. Excepto Phasma, pero desgraciadamente ella no estaba ahí. El joven sacó un anotador y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y empezó a anotar algunas cosas.</p><p>«Vaya que se lo toma en serio», pensó Rey</p><p>Rose tenía los ojos en blanco. Finn continuó como si nada.</p><p>—Veamos, Rey. ¿Qué clase de libros te gusta leer? Ben es profesor de literatura, uno muy destacado, demasiado para este pueblo tan ignorante, diría yo…</p><p>—Finn, ya basta. ¿No te parece que te estás pasando de listo? ¡Deja que se conozcan primero!</p><p>—Está bien, pero tú debes presentarlos y darme el mérito por la idea cuando ellos se casen. —Luego miró a Rey — Tal vez consideren ponerle mi nombre a su primer hijo, o algo así…</p><p>—Finn… —Rose intentó frenar lo que sabía que seguiría.</p><p>—… ¿Acaso no son material para una novela? El nieto de Skywalker y la nieta de Palpatine…</p><p>Rey se erizó ante la mención de su abuelo y Rose decidió que ya era suficiente delirio por un día. Frenando el auto en medio del camino que por suerte estaba desierto a esa hora de la mañana, abrió la puerta trasera y le indicó a Finn que se bajara.</p><p>—O dejas de molestar a Rey o te vas caminando. —El tono de Rose había cambiado completamente. — Y discúlpate con ella, por favor.</p><p>Durante unos segundos el aire se volvió pesado y cesaron todos los sonidos.</p><p>—Lo siento, Rey. —Finn bajó la cabeza y se mostró genuinamente arrepentido. Su vitalidad se apagó de repente al considerar su error. — No tenía intención de ofenderte.</p><p>—Está bien, tranquilo. — Rey trató de disimular su preocupación y cada vez se sentía más intrigada. ¿A qué se refería Finn? ¿Quién era ese tal Skywalker, abuelo de Ben? ¿Qué tenía que ver con Palpatine?</p><p>Intentando suavizar la tensión reinante y calmar a Rose que había demostrado ser una fiel defensora, Rey tomó las manos de los dos y entrelazó sus dedos con las suyas.</p><p>—Ustedes me han recibido con afecto y nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecida. Hay muchas cosas que debo resolver todavía pero no podré hacerlo sin ustedes y odiaría sembrar discordia en una amistad tan poderosa. —Rose asintió mientras su enojo disminuía y Finn elevó sus ojos hacia ella con esperanza. — Nadie se ha preocupado por mí antes, no de la manera en que ustedes lo hacen. Ahora, quiero que hagan las paces y todos comencemos el día con entusiasmo.</p><p>Los amigos miraban a Rey como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Habían esperado de ella cualquier reacción, menos esa.</p><p>Rose pensó que Rey era un tesoro. Finn reforzó mentalmente sus planes casamenteros pero ninguno de los tres volvió a tocar el tema durante el resto del camino.</p><p>Rose pisó el acelerador al tiempo que la radio les regalaba una canción de moda y pegadiza que los tres cantaron con pasión, olvidando las rencillas y recordando que es por momentos así que vale la pena tener amigos.</p>
<hr/><p>Ya en el <em>Escuadrón Cobalto</em> Rey se dedicó a la que sería su primera tarea del día, intentando ahogar su ansiedad y sus preocupaciones con actividades manuales, como siempre lo hacía. Y lo estaba logrando. Trabajó sin descanso hasta el mediodía en reparar el <em>Halcón</em>, con mayor atención ahora que sabía a quién pertenecía en realidad.</p><p><em>Benjamin Solo</em>.</p><p>Estaba enojada consigo misma por seguir ocultando cosas a sus amigos y temía el momento en el que Ben apareciera por allí porque no sabía si él y Rose habrían hablado acerca de su reciente encuentro en el bosque. Era esa clase de situaciones que queremos evitar y al mismo tiempo apresurar, porque enfrentarlas es la única manera de acabar con ellas. Rey decidió que no se quedaría tranquila hasta que eso pasara y con un suspiro retomó el trabajo justo dónde lo había dejado.</p><p>El interior no presentaba un panorama mejor que el que tenía por fuera. El auto estaba en un estado de completo abandono, Rose no había exagerado en ese punto.</p><p>Los asientos estaban flojos y las costuras rotas dejaban salir parte del relleno acolchado. Al tablero le faltaban muchos botones y el techo tenía abolladuras importantes. El vidrio delantero había dejado de existir mucho tiempo atrás.</p><p>Pero sin tener en cuenta todo lo anterior, Rey pensaba que se trataba de una máquina hermosa y se preguntó por el valor sentimental que tendría para Ben si había pertenecido a su padre. Podía imaginarlo siendo niño en el asiento de copiloto, jugando a correr carreras, como ella hacía de pequeña junto a su madre.</p><p>Otra vez su mente divagaba por lugares entre los que era mejor no atreverse y anticipándose a la tristeza, desechó esos pensamientos. Ignoraba qué clase de relación habrían tenido ellos y era mejor averiguarlo antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.</p><p>Apelando a su lado práctico, Rey levantó el capó, esperando que el motor aún funcionara o que estuviera en condiciones de ser recuperado. Con un rápido examen comprobó que todo estaba mejor de lo que esperaba y sólo tendría que cambiar algunas piezas, pero eso lo podía hacer con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>Pensándolo bien, la joven se percató de que parecía que el auto hubiera estado involucrado en alguna clase de accidente. Las marcas y golpes daban la sensación de un impacto fuerte, tal vez contra un árbol u otro vehículo. Algunas partes habían sido provisoriamente enderezadas con ayuda de herramientas pero Rey no podía asegurar que hubiera vuelto a funcionar después de un choque tan grave.</p><p>En el pasado había trabajado como asistente de un forense, fue un empleo breve pero aprendió muchas cosas. Por eso supo reconocer las huellas de una tragedia en el <em>Halcón. </em>Sin embargo, su intención no era resolver misterios sino arreglar autos y eso iba a ser.</p><p>Solamente le faltaba revisar las conexiones electrónicas del tablero, por eso abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y sacó un manojo de cables que estaban debajo del volante.</p><p>Un objeto brillante en el suelo, sobre la alfombra gastada, llamó su atención y estiró el brazo para levantarlo. Un par de dados dorados con símbolos que desconocía, unidos por una fina cadena también de oro.</p><p>¿Debería preguntar a Rose o dejarlos allí? Si habían estado tanto tiempo olvidados dentro del auto, tal vez no le pertenecían a nadie. Era extraño que no hubieran reclamado algo tan valioso.</p><p>Ben era el propietario, así que los guardaría para poder regresárselos y de paso tendría una excusa para volver a verlo. Sí, eso haría.</p><p>Decidió ocuparse de alguna tarea más sencilla para auxiliar a Rose con otro cliente, mientras imaginaba la mejor manera de devolverle al Príncipe su tesoro perdido.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ben terminó de firmar el acta y le entregó la libreta de calificaciones a la alumna que tenía adelante con aire distraído. Durante la última hora había escuchado sin mucho entusiasmo la exposición junto con otros dos profesores de materias afines a la que él enseñaba, que hacían las veces de tribunal y jurado.</p><p>Otro ensayo sobre las similitudes entre la nueva trilogía de películas de la opera espacial de moda y las novelas de la escritora inglesa Jane Austen.</p><p>Cualquier otro día, Ben hubiera aplaudido la originalidad de la propuesta, porque en realidad le parecía ingenioso cuando sus alumnos se esmeraban en buscar relaciones novedosas y bien sustentadas, aunque en principio parecieran disparatadas. Él no era quien para coartar esa libertad creativa, de hecho la impulsaba en sus clases y los resultados casi siempre eran sorprendentes.</p><p>Como profesor era bastante diferente y sólo quienes habían pasado por su aula aprendían a reconocer la chispa de pasión por la escritura y las historias que transmitía cuando enseñaba. Muchos salían de allí decididos a ser escritores, otros descubrían una voraz pasión por la lectura, incluso aquellos que no prestaban atención a sus clases, terminaban el año con el concepto de amor platónico bien estudiado e incorporado.</p><p>Pero era jueves por la mañana, segundo día consecutivo de exámenes finales y no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior por culpa de una gran cantidad de cuestionamientos que fácilmente podrían reducirse a tres gloriosas letras.</p><p><em>Rey</em>.</p><p>Escuchar el debate acalorado entre sus colegas y la aturdida alumna que había preparado el tema con esmero, no ayudaba a disminuir su dolor de cabeza. Sentarse entre Poe y Amilyn no había sido la mejor de las estrategias, pero era lo que dictaba la burocracia de la institución. Por lo tanto, a uno y otro lado de sus oídos, tenía representantes de posturas contrarias y ninguno quería ceder, ni siquiera para acabar con el asunto e irse a almorzar.</p><p>Poe Dameron, a su derecha, era el profesor de teatro y siempre contaba a quien quisiera oír que una vez había sido extra principal en una de las primeras películas de la saga y que había conocido al director original, intentando sostener su postura conservadora y casi rozando el límite con la petulancia.</p><p>Amilyn Holdo, del área de Lenguaje Artístico, hacía una defensa casi maternal de la joven alumna, quizás porque su tema preferido eran las historias de amor y no tenía reparos en darle una oportunidad de expresarse a todo el mundo. Como persona y como artista sus modos eran amables, siempre tenía buenos consejos y sabía escuchar. Pero la pasión que imprimía en sus telas también la llevaba a las discusiones con Poe y Ben sabía que cuando estas comenzaban, no terminaban pronto porque ninguno de los dos quería perder.</p><p>¿Por qué no admitían en voz alta que se gustaban? Ben sabía que ellos tenían alguna clase de relación porque los había atrapado varias veces mirándose provocativamente. Le irritaba sobremanera que le hicieran perder un tiempo precioso, un tiempo que podría estar destinando a cientos de cosas mejores. ¿Por qué los alderaanianos  se preocupaban tanto por mantener todo en secreto? Era, en efecto una excelente pregunta que debería aplicar para sí mismo, tal vez otro día.</p><p>No podía dejar de pensar en Rey desde la mañana anterior, en lo cerca que había estado de besarla. Le asustaba reconocer que si ese automóvil no hubiera atentado contra sus vidas, lo hubiera hecho.</p><p>Cuando la acompañó hasta el límite del bosque, justo donde comenzaba el pequeño trayecto que le llevaría directamente al taller de Rose, no tuvo las agallas suficientes como para acompañarla y eso no era digno de un caballero. El camino se dividía en direcciones opuestas y él tomó la contraria a la de Rey para volver al pueblo, esforzándose esta vez por no girar para ver si ella lo miraba. Hasta ahí llegó lo de actuar como Mr. Darcy.</p><p>¿A qué le tenía miedo? ¿Temía que los vieran juntos? No le preocupaba lo que dijeran los curiosos habitantes aunque sabía que las habladurías podían complicar su vida aún más. Ben no dudaba que a estas alturas Rey ya tendría un panorama casi completo acerca de su personalidad, sus gustos y sus actividades, al menos de lo que todos suponían que él era. Su miedo era interior, no quería admitir que ella le gustaba mucho porque apenas la conocía y le había prometido su ayuda. La lealtad estaba en su lista de valores por encima de todas las cosas, porque Ben no se atrevería jamás a volver a confiar en una emoción tan inconstante como el amor.</p><p>Pero alguien los había visto esa tarde. ¿Quién era el conductor desquiciado que casi los había chocado? Nadie usaba ese camino, al menos nadie que viviera en Nueva Alderaan. Por lo tanto era obvio que se trataba de un extranjero, ignorante de las leyes locales tácitas. Ben hizo un esfuerzo por recordar algo más, pero el automóvil tenía vidrios polarizados y había pasado a gran velocidad. La única seña particular eran las franjas rojas y doradas sobre el capó, y aunque existían muchos autos negros, él nunca había visto ninguno con ese patrón.</p><p>Pero estaba claro que él no podría denominarse a sí mismo un hombre de mundo, y eso también estaba a la vista por su infantil comportamiento con Rey. ¿Por qué cuando ella estaba cerca se sentía tan torpe? Siempre se había creído un hombre sofisticado, hasta lograba interpretar el papel de príncipe que todos le atribuían a sus espaldas. Pero esos instantes junto a Rey fueron diferentes porque no hubo necesidad de fingir. Ella había captado gran parte de su verdadera personalidad con un par de preguntas inocentes y el peligro potencial de eso era lo que enojaba y atraía a Ben.</p><p>Y también estaba la cuestión del libro. Ya podía descartar que ella lo hubiera dejado dentro de la librería. Las fechas de su arribo no coincidían y el libro no pudo haber llegado a Nueva Alderaan caminando solo. Por el momento eso debía quedar en suspenso. De todos modos estaba claro que Rey apreciaba <em>La historia interminable</em> porque el nombre que le había puesto a su gato. Si no, ¿por qué lo llamaba <em>Fújur</em>? Bueno, pensándolo bien, su tío Lando tenía un cocker spaniel que se llamaba <em>Chewbacca</em>.</p><p>¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto por crear conexiones entre el mundo de la fantasía y las personas de carne y hueso? Quizás porque la gente real siempre lo decepcionaba y las historias jamás le harían eso. Ellas le habían sacado a flote antes, cuando su realidad era una completa pesadilla. Dentro de ellos Ben encontró seguridad, experimentó el miedo de creer que no todo es posible pero solamente por un instante, porque el mal nunca gana.</p><p>Lástima que no pudiera viajar al pasado y eliminar de su vida esa tarde lluviosa de marzo. Si hubiera escuchado a su padre en vez de discutir con él, su historia sería diferente.</p><p>Ben recordó la extraña aparición en el bosque, si es que podía llamarle de esa forma. Habitualmente no creía en esas cosas, pero se permitió considerarlo un instante. ¿Por qué en ese lugar? ¿Por qué no había sentido nada de eso antes? ¿Qué era y qué trataba de decirle? Por un segundo se imaginó confiando en Rey sus preocupaciones, pero no quería que ella pensara que, además de todos los rumores, Ben Solo estaba loco.</p><p> </p><p>—A ver si lo entiendes Poe, cariño. —Amilyn seguía punzando a Dameron a pesar de que ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que terminara la exposición de la triunfal alumna con el voto decisivo de Ben. —Son enemigos que se vuelven amantes.</p><p>—Es absurdo Amilyn, ¡No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio!</p><p>— ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no ves las similitudes? Los prejuicios de la heroína, la confesión desastrosa y el rechazo… por la Fuerza, Poe… ¡La simbología de las manos!</p><p>—¡Bah! Y ahora vas a comparar las coreografías de lucha con las escenas de baile entre los protagonistas…</p><p>—Pues no lo había pensado de esa manera, pero es un excelente argumento, ¡Gracias!</p><p>Amilyn se animó un poco sintiendo que ganaba la batalla. Pero Poe puso los ojos en blanco e hizo alarde de toda su formación en arte dramático.</p><p>— ¡Claro que no! Jamás podría comparar a un clásico de la historia del cine de ciencia ficción con las historias de una escritora que aún doscientos años después de su muerte, sigue motivando a jovencitas -y no tanto- a defender y adorar a un hombre arrogante y perverso que primero desprecian y luego aceptan con los brazos abiertos.</p><p>Ben se preguntó a cuál de los personajes se estaba refiriendo Poe en particular y supo que las palabras acerca de la edad habían lastimado a Amilyn en lo más profundo, pero no pudo frenar a su amigo a tiempo y la mujer estalló. Las peleas en el área de humanidades eran legendarias.</p><p>—Retráctate.</p><p>—No lo haré.</p><p>—Hazlo, O ya sabes <em>qué</em> va a pasar.</p><p>Poe miró de reojo a Amilyn, sopesando la amenaza de sus palabras. Ben dejó escapar un grito de fastidio que atrajo la atención de todos, pero al menos terminó con la discusión. Se puso de pie con rapidez, recogió su mochila y el saco del respaldo de la silla y se dirigió a la salida.</p><p>Pero Poe regresó a la carga y poniéndose de pie señaló a Ben con un dedo acusador.</p><p>—¡Tú, traidor! ¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con esta locura?</p><p>Amilyn se cruzó de brazos, segura ya de su victoria.</p><p>— ¿Y qué si lo está? Ben es la única autoridad en la materia y tiene la última palabra. ¿No es verdad querido? — La mujer le ofreció una mirada llena de ternura.</p><p>—De hecho… — Ben giró sobre sus pasos, mientras una idea perversa se formaba en su mente. —Esto ha sido sumamente enriquecedor, creo que deberíamos incluirlo en el programa del año próximo, hasta podríamos pensar en una obra de teatro. Y guiñando un ojo a su amiga, salió de allí escuchando los ecos de la risa de Holdo.</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez no se molestó en negar la necesidad que sentía por ver a Rey. Era tiempo de tomar decisiones y de arriesgarse, porque de otra manera no iba a poder conocerla ni ayudarle.</p><p>La perspectiva de presentarle a Luke no le entusiasmaba demasiado, pero de ninguna manera iba a recurrir a su madre. Ben no estaba seguro de que Mara y Leia se conocieran pero no iba a romper el récord de ver a su madre sólo dos veces al año y en actos estrictamente oficiales.</p><p>El Escuadrón Cobalto estaba en plena actividad cuando él llegó. Saludó a Finn con una leve inclinación de cabeza y no se detuvo a averiguar las razones por las cuales el joven no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Distinguió a Paige en su oficina vidriada, hablando por teléfono y a Rose concentrada en arreglar una rueda.</p><p>Pero no veía a Rey por ninguna parte. Hasta que divisó un par de simpáticas zapatillas floreadas que sobresalían debajo de un automóvil, justo a unos centímetros de tropezarse con ellas.</p><p>—¡Ben! — Rose se acercó para darle la bienvenida con un abrazo y él se inclinó un poco para recibirlo — ¡Es bueno verte! Hay alguien que quisiera que conozcas.</p><p>Por arte de magia, las zapatillas que Ben había visto antes se transformaron en una persona completa, con brazos, piernas y cabeza. Rey emergió entre ellos rodando sobre una camilla de mecánico, el rostro lleno de rubor y las manos engrasadas.</p><p>A Ben se le detuvo el corazón unos segundos. Rey tenía el don de aparecer de las maneras más originales. Nada en ella era convencional y se emocionó pensando en las cosas que aún no conocía de ella. Era evidente que no le había confiado a Rose sobre sus encuentros en el bosque. Reaccionó rápidamente y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, pero ella dudó unos segundos, tal vez pensando que iba a manchar sus manos. Ben estaba a punto de retirar su mano, incómodo, cuando ella la tomó y se puso de pie a su lado.</p><p>—Rey, déjame presentarte a mi amigo Ben Solo. — Rose no se perdía detalle de la escena, mirando alternativamente a sus dos personas preferidas. — Ben, ella es Rey Niima, ¡nueva integrante de la familia del <em>Escuadrón</em>!</p><p>—He oído mucho sobre ti, es bueno poder conocerte finalmente — Rey se movía más que de costumbre, sin poder disimular su nerviosismo, emoción que Rose atribuyó a un significado completamente diferente al real.</p><p>—El placer es mío. — A él le costaba menos mantener un papel pero estar cerca de ella le embargaba de felicidad y el leve temblor en su ojo izquierdo amenazaba con descubrirlo ante la mirada inquisidora de Rose, que se daba cuenta de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.</p><p>—¡Rose! — La voz de Paige sonó por el intercomunicador. —Un sujeto acaba de llamar pidiendo remolque porque su auto se descompuso cerca del camino que va hacia Corellia. ¿Puedes ir tú?</p><p class="normal">La joven dejó escapar un largo suspiro con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>—Lo siento, Paige no quiere abandonar su oficina porque es adicta al aire acondicionado. Iré a ver qué quiere. — Rose los dejó solos, lamentando perderse la función de ese par.</p><p>Cuando se aseguró de que ya no los oía, Rey habló.</p><p>—Así que, Ben… ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras un Príncipe? — Rey ya no podía contener la farsa por mucho tiempo más. Le alegraba que él no hubiera actuado extraño ni delatado su secreto.</p><p>—No quería abrumarte con protocolos. ¿Desde cuándo eres mecánica? — Ben se relajó también,</p><p>—Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabes acerca de mí.</p><p>
  <em>«Créeme que soy muy consciente de eso»</em>
</p><p>— ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? Rey se cruzó de brazos intentando parecer misteriosa.</p><p>—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. — Ben se encogió de hombros, disfrutando de verdad el intercambio de preguntas y el brillo pícaro en los ojos e Rey.</p><p>—Estamos a mano entonces. Tú has salvado mi vida y yo te he salvado la tuya.</p><p>— ¿Cómo es eso?</p><p>—Te he salvado del ridículo, por lo tanto, de una muerte social.</p><p>Ben se rió con tantas ganas que algunas palomas salieron volando asustadas. Rose y Paige se asomaron para ver qué extraño fenómeno sucedía mientras resolvían el asunto de la grúa.</p><p>—Sobre el tipo que está derritiéndose en su auto, ¿Me harías el favor de ir? Vamos, Rosie, hazlo por mí. Piensa en nuestra reputación…</p><p>Pero su hermana no le prestaba mucha atención y mirando a sus amigos conversar animadamente, ideó un plan infalible para acercarlos aún más. Quizás se le estaba pegando un poco del espíritu casamentero de Finn.</p><p>—No te preocupes, se me acaba de ocurrir algo mejor. Ellos irán.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finn estaría jugando aquí un papel bien intencionado y su actuación está un poco basada en una experiencia de la autora. Gracias a ella descubrí que hay que reservar el shippeo para la ficción y utilizar otras herramientas para la vida real. Creo que Finn y yo aprendimos la lección.</p><p>No pude evitar incluir mi apreciación personal sobre las similitudes del Reylo con Orgullo y Prejuicio en las palabras de Amilyn. Para quienes estén interesados en saber más, me he topado con este precioso  podcast: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oD_GFveera0">Pride and Prejudice and Reylo - Literary References in the Sequel Trilogy</a></p><p>Poe no representa a ningún estereotipo en esta discusión, es solamente algo que me pareció divertido y estoy seguro de que en lo sucesivo haremos que cambie de opinión.</p><p>Por último quería agregar que esta historia se me ocurrió una noche e insomnio en mayo y desde entonces he anotado mil y una variantes de acontecimientos, pero tengo una idea precisa de la forma en que va a terminar. En otras palabras, lo estoy disfrutando mucho y me va a llevar más tiempo del que tenía pensado, pero creo que la espera valdrá la pena.</p><p>como siempre, ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia y los espero en los comentarios o en twitter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. El Martillo Cobalto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Es cierto que no le temo a nada", dijo en voz alta, "pero lo que aún me falta es el verdadero coraje. Ser capaz de soportar las dificultades es una gran cosa. Pero el coraje y la audacia son otra cosa. Desearía poder encontrarme con una verdadera aventura, algo que requiera un gran coraje.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Michael Ende – La historia Interminable</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Para Armitage Hux era un <em>grandioso</em> regreso a <em>Nueva Alderaan, </em>uno en verdad notable. Su situación actual era tan complicada como el resto de su vida últimamente, todo era <em>maravilloso</em> y se ponía <em>cada vez mejor.</em></p><p>Que su automóvil se negara a continuar el viaje y decidiera quedarse en mitad de la carretera, faltando aún más de media hora de viaje para llegar, era la frutilla del postre.</p><p>El joven apoyó la cabeza en el volante y empezó a golpearse con él, pero al comprobar que su rabieta no lograba resucitar el motor, se quedó quieto, deseando que todo acabara de una buena vez.</p><p>Tener que regresar a un lugar que despreciaba, que consideraba anticuado, no era lo único malo que le pasaba. Intentó no comparar las calles de tierra y los típicos olores del campo con su cómodo departamento con vista a la zona más selecta de Coruscant.</p><p>El hecho de que su precioso <em>Supremacy </em>decidiera romperse en ese lugar, era un anticipo de lo que podía esperar allí. Armitage no comprendía por qué le pasaban esas cosas, ya que había chequeado cada cable y cada tuerca antes de salir. Su mecánico de cabecera le había asegurado que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, porque Hux era un poco obsesivo en lo concerniente a su auto y tal vez al resto de su persona.</p><p> </p><p>Pero era evidente que no estaba en lo cierto.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque Armitage sospechaba que podía tratarse de la caprichosa <em>magia</em> de <em>Nueva Alderaan, </em>la misma que en el pasado había hecho <em>tantas cosas buenas por él.</em></p><p>Resignado, se tomó unos minutos para repasar su plan, analizando posibles fallas futuras.</p><p>Tampoco tenía forma de regresar a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado, porque era justamente ese el motivo por el cual estaba en las condiciones actuales: huyendo y derritiéndose a fuego lento bajo el sol de medio día, a mitad de camino a ninguna parte y con la única compañía de la gata de su ex esposa, que había resultado ser mucho más comprensiva y menos ambiciosa que ella.</p><p>Despejó de su mente la imagen de Bazine que en cuestión de días había pasado de ser su alma gemela a una completa extraña. Porque el <em>dulce Armie</em> podía perdonar muchas cosas pero no soportaba la mentira y mucho menos la infidelidad.</p><p>No hubo oportunidad para que ella se disculpara o le diera explicaciones, fue suficiente para él verlo con sus propios ojos. Al parecer, su alianza matrimonial era una excusa para ella, una herramienta para poder escalar más rápido hasta la cima. En otras palabras, Bazine lo utilizó para llegar al pez gordo del buró de abogados donde trabajaba, su jefe Jared Snoke.</p><p>Hux sintió que sus ojos ardían y reprimió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar, aunque no era necesario disimular. Estaba solo y nadie podría compadecerlo o ser testigo de los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, resultado de no haber dormido en días.</p><p>
  <em>Después de todo, era increíble que el coche hubiera colapsado antes que él.</em>
</p><p>Lo único que deseaba ahora era llegar a su casa, en realidad, a la casa que su padre le había dejado porque él ya no vivía allí desde hacía muchos años. Aunque de Brendol Hux era mejor no esperar nada. Armitage no podía ni quería cerciorarse de que su padre estuviera vivo en alguna parte de la galaxia porque no tenía deseos de volverlo a ver. Suficiente con haber ganado terrores nuevos como para despertar viejos monstruos. De lo único que podía estar seguro era que él no pondría jamás un pie en <em>Nueva Alderaan</em> porque allí no existía la clase de diversiones a las que su padre estaba acostumbrado.</p><p>Una persona de confianza cuidaba la propiedad con discreción y le había asegurado un par de días atrás por teléfono que se hallaba deshabitada y en excelentes condiciones para ser habitada, convenientemente desocupada y amueblada, así que Armitage se entusiasmó pensando que tenía asegurada una ducha caliente y una cama para dormir una vez que lograra hacer su correspondiente duelo.</p><p>En Wukkar había atiborrado el baúl del <em>Supremacy</em> con provisiones totalmente indispensables para su delicada situación, como muchas latas de cerveza y gomitas con forma de ositos, en lugar del vino de alta gama al que estaba acostumbrado y las delicias turcas con gusto a rosa que no había logrado conseguir.</p><p>Su plan era sencillo pero efectivo: emborracharse hasta olvidar a Bazine.</p><p>Seguro conseguiría todo eso en <em>Nueva Alderaan</em>, pero Hux no quería ser el centro de los cotilleos. En pocos días todo el mundo se enteraría de su actual estado civil, aunque dudaba que supieran siquiera que él se había casado con una mujer sofisticada de ciudad. Podía usar eso como ventaja para un nuevo comienzo, bien sabía él que a todos allí les encantaban las historias más que la realidad, y de hecho Armie era bastante ingenioso y carismático, seguro que podría inventarse un pasado fabuloso.</p><p>Regresaría con la frente en alto, corriendo más rápido que sus demonios y triunfaría, como siempre.</p><p>Pero antes deseaba quedarse encerrado dos o tres días, tal vez una semana, tirado en la cama en estado lastimoso y con la mente en ninguna parte. El pretexto sería que se estaba acondicionando y preparando una oficina para atender ansiosos clientes.</p><p> </p><p>Nadie sabía mucho de él, excepto <em>Benjamín Solo</em>. Pero podía confiar en Ben, porque ellos tenían un largo historial de secretos y favores para devolverse. Nadie mejor que su amigo para comprender la necesidad de dejar el pasado atrás y empezar una hoja en blanco.</p><p>Quizás le ayudaría a evitar el cotilleo durante algún tiempo.</p><p>¿Por qué volvía a un sitio que tanto le disgustaba? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez mientras se maldecía por su suerte, pero las excusas no alcanzaban a ocultarle la verdad del todo y la razón era que tenía miedo y necesitaba tiempo para volver a empezar.</p><p>Snoke le había obligado a elegir entre conservar el trabajo o a su esposa porque tenía tanto poder en Coruscant como para considerar que todo le pertenecía, incluso la gente. Y Hux había optado por la segunda, porque estaba encantado por ella y tenía algo de honor. Al principio él deseaba perdonarle, de verdad lo había deseado, y podrían hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado, comenzar de nuevo juntos en otro lugar.</p><p>Lástima que Bazine no se quedó junto a él después de tomar esa decisión. Pero sí que fue diligente a la hora de enviarle los papeles del divorcio. Quién sabe qué cosa le habría prometido Snoke como para hacer algo así, en este punto Armitage estaba tan furioso que ya no le interesaba. Pero la humillación y la traición eran cuestiones que no podía superar. Además del desempleo, porque el mismo día se quedó sin casa, sin trabajo y sin esposa.</p><p> </p><p>Sintió una presión suave sobre su falda y se fijó en la gata que le apoyó afectuosamente una patita sobre el pecho como si quisiera manifestar su apoyo incondicional, o tal vez sólo tenía hambre. Armitage sacó un paquetito de la guantera y le sirvió el contenido a Millicent en un pequeño plato, la dama se merecía una golosina después de todo lo que había pasado esos días.</p><p>Entre ellos dos existía una comunicación casi muda pero satisfactoria y cómoda, como la de dos viejos amigos. Hux pensó que a Millie le vendría bien un cambio de aire, después de todo, Bazine nunca se ocupó realmente de ella a pesar que le encantaba alardear delante de todo el mundo acerca de la historia de su rescate, adornada con lujo de detalles que hacían que su personalidad superficial brillara como una piedra preciosa. Una gema falsa, de utilería, porque todo lo que ella hacía era para aparentar.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Saldremos de ésta. – Le dijo con voz suave.</p><p> </p><p>Millie respondió maullando dos veces y él supo que le había comprendido y le daba ánimos.</p><p> </p><p>No podía llamar a Ben porque sería muy extraño volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo y en semejantes circunstancias, además de que su ermitaño amigo odiaba los teléfonos y de todas formas había extraviado su número y su correo electrónico.</p><p>El joven se enderezó en su asiento y decidió poner manos a la obra. No tenía idea de cómo arreglar su propio coche pero sabía cómo pedir ayuda mediante su inseparable móvil y su poderosa conexión a internet. Buscaría el taller mecánico más cercano que contara con grúa para remolcar al <em>Supremacy. </em></p><p><em>Escuadrón Cobalto</em> era el primer resultado, tenía una excelente calificación y muy buenas críticas de los clientes, eso sin contar que podría llegar caminando hasta su casa, que no quedaba lejos de allí según lo marcaba el mapa.</p><p>Armitage no recordaba haber leído ese nombre antes, no se le hacía familiar y no conocía a ningún mecánico llamado <em>R. Tico</em>. Seguramente se trataría de alguien nuevo, no podía ser tan iluso como para pensar que todo seguiría igual que antes después de tantos años y para ser sincero con él mismo, prefería que así fuera.</p><p>Sólo esperaba que el sujeto, porque asumió que la inicial “R” era por <em>Ross </em>o algo por el estilo, no se aprovechara de su desesperación y que tratara al <em>Supremacy</em> como se lo merecía.</p><p>Presionó el ícono para llamar y una voz de mujer le contestó amablemente. Tras explicarle dónde estaba aproximadamente, se encomendó a la Fuerza para que llegaran pronto porque unas nubes pesadas se veían bastante lejos y el agobiante calor se había transformado en una pegajosa humedad. La tormenta estaba lejos, pero algunas ráfagas esporádicas le indicaron que se acercaba rápido y tenía aspecto de una tormenta intensa.</p><p>El aire acondicionado dejó de funcionar junto con el motor y el ambiente que aún se mantenía fresco comenzaba a acabarse, así que decidió abrir una ventana para que el viento le trajera un poco de frescura. Miró con impaciencia su costoso reloj de pulsera, regalo de Bazine, y conteniendo las ganas de arrojarlo al medio de la carretera para que algún otro conductor más afortunado lo pisara, se concentró en esperar a que alguien acudiera a su rescate.</p><p>No sería mala idea abrir alguna de las latas de cerveza, puesto que no llegarían frescas y a Hux le habían enseñado a no desperdiciar comida jamás.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Rose dirigió la vista hasta donde estaba la pareja conversando alegremente, y si bien ignoraba completamente el hecho de que ellos se conocían desde el día anterior, era lo suficientemente perceptiva como para sospechar que algo sucedía, porque la química entre ellos era increíble.</p><p>Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Ben reír de esa manera y estaba agradecida con Rey por haber provocado esa reacción en su querido amigo. Definitivamente era algo que deseaba seguir presenciando. Y aunque no conocía mucho a Rey, también le agradaba verla con ese suave rubor en sus mejillas.</p><p>Era evidente que Ben le gustaba a su nueva amiga, quizás estaba impresionada con él por todas las expectativas que tanto Finn como su hermana le habían plantado. Sabía que Paige estaba hablando de Ben esa mañana justo antes de que ella apareciera porque captó parte de la conversación y la expresión de Rey le recordó a la que le vio más temprano en su casa.</p><p>Anotó en un lugar prioritario de su lista mental hablar con su hermana seriamente sobre el asunto. Las buenas intenciones no siempre daban los resultados deseados cuando se presionaba a la gente y eso era algo que Rose había aprendido muy bien y con mucho dolor.</p><p>La joven pensó que más adelante, cuando profundizaran la amistad y la confianza, podría advertirle a Rey algunas cosas acerca de Ben, antes de fiarse de los comentarios que pronto conocería si empezaban a verla junto a él. Pero, mientras tanto disfrutaba la escena porque Ben era como un hermano para ella y quería que fuera feliz.</p><p>Rose alejó los recuerdos tristes de su propio pasado y caminó hacia ellos con paso decidido y un plan infalible en la mente.</p><p>Agitó las llaves de la grúa para distraerlos con el suave tintineo, ya que no era partidaria de escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Además de que les daba tiempo a sus amigos de salir del estado de absoluto ensimismamiento en el que estaban, absortos uno con el otro como si el resto del mundo hubiera dejado de existir.</p><p>Le encantaba observar ese tipo de detalles que nadie más notaba y en <em>Nueva Alderaan</em> todo el tiempo ocurría algo a pesar de que nadie ponía verdadera atención en lo cotidiano.</p><p>Ben y Rey despedían un magnetismo que ella había visto muy pocas veces a lo largo de su vida, tal vez entre sus abuelos.</p><p>Y Rose soñaba con sentirlo en carne propia alguna vez, pero hasta ahora nadie había logrado despertar esa clase de sentimiento en ella. Una vez se enamoró de alguien que rompió su corazón y desde entonces se refugiaba en su trabajo y en sus amigos, esperando que su momento, cuando llegara, fuera natural. Estaba satisfecha con lo que había logrado, prácticamente sola y no le debía nada a nadie. No le importaba lo que el resto del pueblo dijera de ella, y los alderaanianos podían ser muy hirientes si se lo proponían, aún cuando pensaban que hablaban en voz baja.</p><p>Tomó con fuerza a su medallón de media luna como cada vez que necesitaba confiar en sí misma y aferrarse al presente para dejar atrás algunas cosas que era mejor no desenterrar. Se dirigió a Rey y puso en marcha su plan.</p><p>Rey adoptó una posición más atenta para escuchar a Rose, pero no le abandonó su frescura característica ni su deslumbrante sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Buenas noticias Rey! Paige y yo decidimos que tu primera misión oficial del <em>Escuadrón </em>será rescatar al cliente en apuros. Tendrás la oportunidad de conocer otros lugares, aunque nuestra oferta sea un poco limitada. - Rose se encogió de hombros esperando la respuesta de su amiga.</p><p>Ben enarcó una ceja y Rey se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en lo que iba a contestar.</p><p>—Es genial Rose, pero yo sería poco más que un estorbo, dado que apenas pude llegar hasta aquí ayer sin perderme…</p><p>el joven se aclaró la garganta y Rey se detuvo abruptamente como si estuviera a punto de revelar algo que no debía.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres? Creí que no estabas perdida… ¿Entonces…cómo llegaste hasta aquí?</p><p> </p><p>Antes de que Rose pudiera conectar los hilos del intrincado encaje que se tejía frente a ella, Finn, que estaba escuchando y observando desde hacía rato, esperando el momento de retomar la batalla, cortó de un tirón el hilo de sus pensamientos.</p><p>— ¡Es lógico que te pierdas aquí!  Nuestras calles son laberintos y callejones sin salida,  eso sin contar que no están señalizadas como corresponde por eso de <em>no afectar el paisaje natural</em>.</p><p>—Finn, creo que…</p><p>—No te preocupes Rose, tengo una gran idea. - le susurró, colocándose de espalda a la pareja para que no lo vieran.</p><p>Rose se imaginó lo que seguía y puso los ojos en blanco, un gesto que últimamente hacía mucho a causa de su amigo. Además de entrometido, le estaba robando el mérito por su idea.</p><p>Bueno, si iban a culpar a alguien luego, al menos ella saldría ilesa.</p><p> </p><p>Finn continuó su actuación, para nada convincente. Rose pensó que las clases particulares con Poe Dameron no estaban sirviendo demasiado.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo estaría encantado de ayudarte Rey, pero ya sabes... La jefa me controla - haciendo un gesto en señal a Rose - Ben podría acompañarle en la grúa, ¿verdad? siempre y cuando no tengas otro compromiso… -se detuvo como buscando la palabra exacta- ..Académico</p><p>Ben miró al joven con desconfianza unos segundos y luego envió una pregunta muda a Rose como para confirmar sus sospechas. Ella notó que estaba un poco incómodo, como si luchara contra el impulso de negarse pero el deseo de estar con Rey fuera más grande.</p><p>Finn esperaba indiferencia o una negativa por parte del <em>Príncipe</em>, porque no era la primera vez que intentaba involucrarlo en alguno de sus desvaríos. Es por eso que el ánimo colaborativo de Ben lo dejó un poco fuera de lugar y se quedó sin habla al oír su respuesta, pero se recuperó de la sorpresa inmediatamente.</p><p>Contra todo pronóstico, los labios de Ben se curvaron hacia arriba y sus ojos brillaron un poco con diversión.</p><p>—Por supuesto, será un placer. Si a Rey no le molesta, claro.</p><p>Finn asintió satisfecho y se prometió a sí mismo que si Ben y Rey se convertían en una pareja sería la obra más grande de su carrera de casamentero. No podía esperar al día siguiente para contarle a Phasma.</p><p>Rey, por otra parte, se sonrojaba cada vez más pero hacía todo lo posible para que nadie lo notara, lo cual era bastante difícil.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡No! - el exceso de entusiasmo de Rey captó la atención de los tres - quiero decir, que no, por supuesto que no me molesta.</p><p>—Muy bien. Entonces, aquí están las llaves. - Rose hizo ademán de entregárselas a Ben pero en una fracción de segundo cambió de idea y las colocó en manos de Rey.</p><p> </p><p>A la joven no se le escapó el gesto de Rose ni la sombra que cruzó fugazmente el rostro de Ben, pero decidió que le preguntaría por eso más tarde y se encaminó hacia la grúa para acudir al rescate del hombre de la carretera, seguida por su atractivo copiloto.</p><p> </p><p>La grúa, o <em>El Martillo Cobalto </em>como rezaba el nombre pintado en los costados, les esperaba con toda su majestuosidad en el galpón contiguo. Fabricado por Slayn &amp; Korpil, era un modelo MG-100 Starfortress de color negro que las hermanas cuidaban con devoción.</p><p>Alguna de las dos, Rey no adivinaba quién, había pintado en el frente una caricatura de un ser tenebroso, con una sonrisa de dientes blancos afilados y ojos saltones celestes. Si se suponía que debiera inspirar temor, no lograba su efecto, incluso a Rey le parecía tierno y gracioso. Seguramente se trataba de alguna broma entre las hermanas que intentaría descubrir después.</p><p>Rose le explicó los fundamentos básicos para mover la rampa y el gancho, y dejó el resto en sus manos porque estaba segura de que Rey era perfectamente capaz de resolver cualquier inconveniente mecánico. Acerca de lo que pasaría dentro de esa cabina cuando Ben y ella abandonaran el <em>Escuadrón</em>, no estaba tan segura. Por momentos se arrepentía por el acto impulsivo de obligarlos a pasar tiempo juntos, pero algo le decía que no tenía nada de malo dar un pequeño empujón.</p><p> </p><p>Ben estaba de pie cerca de ellas, callado y un poco impaciente. Parecía muy concentrado en patear las piedritas del piso de grava y cada tanto echaba miradas furtivas al vehículo.</p><p>Rey se ubicó detrás del volante y acomodó el espejo retrovisor a su altura, pero notó con un poco de nerviosismo que la grúa sólo tenía un asiento, lo suficientemente espacioso como para que cuatro personas como ella entraran un poco apretadas.</p><p>Se consoló pensando que Ben no estaría tan cerca como para alterarle, hasta que él abrió la puerta del copiloto de un tirón casi brusco y se acomodó en el otro extremo, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.</p><p>El espacio pareció deformarse bajo alguna caprichosa ley de la física que Rey no comprendería jamás. Ben estaba lejos pero de alguna forma llenaba toda la cabina con su presencia. Su cabeza estaba a sólo unos centímetros del techo y tenía los brazos cruzados como si intentara contenerse, imponer una distancia entre ellos.</p><p>Al menos eso le pareció a Rey y en el fondo lo agradeció, porque estaba comenzando a recordar el sueño que <em>Fújur </em>había interrumpido y se moría de ganas de hacer una versión <em>en vivo. </em></p><p>Se concentró en mirar hacia el frente y en la tarea que tenía por delante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conducía pero no quiso revelar sus temores frente a los demás. No se imaginó ni por un segundo que estaba siendo parte de una trama de película romántica porque era una mujer responsable y decidida, y si las hermanas le habían asignado el trabajo era porque la consideraban apta. Rey iba a demostrarles que estaban en lo cierto, aunque tuviera que mantener a raya los sentimientos contradictorios que el <em>Príncipe </em>le inspiraba. El hombre de la carretera estaba esperando bajo el implacable sol del mediodía de <em>Nueva Alderaan</em>.</p><p>Una vez que encendió el motor se familiarizó con el movimiento y la vibración del vehículo. Cada vez que manejaba se sentía libre, como si su cuerpo se extendiera más allá de sus manos y de sus piernas. Se enorgullecía de ser una excelente conductora, precisa y calma, aunque en ocasiones gustara de un poco de velocidad. La emoción que sentía en ese momento desplazó por un instante a todas las demás y con una maniobra impecable, se subió a la carretera principal que los llevaría hasta el próximo pueblo.</p><p>Rey se sentía un poco incómoda por el silencio entre Ben y ella, la amigable conversación de minutos atrás no había dejado rastro y ella tuvo la penosa sensación de que su presencia disgustaba a Ben.</p><p>Aprovechó para mirarlo de reojo y no alcanzaba a entender las emociones que le atravesaban. Él parecía absorto, mirando a través de la ventana como si no estuviera allí realmente junto a ella. Apretaba los puños y respiraba con rapidez, de manera apenas perceptible. Estaba muy tenso, tanto que Rey se preocupó y bajó la velocidad para estacionar el auto a un lado de la carretera vacía y calurosa.</p><p>El leve cambio de marcha interrumpió su distracción y miró a Rey con un gesto interrogante.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?</p><p>Rey no podía explicarle la razón sin parecer entrometida, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo e inventó una excusa. Una no muy buena, en realidad, pero fue la primera que se le ocurrió.</p><p> </p><p>—Es que quería aparcar para respirar el aire puro de este lugar, pero está bien. -balbuceó mientras bajaba la ventana de vidrio- supongo que tendré tiempo para hacerlo más tarde.</p><p>Se sintió completamente ridícula pero ayudó a disolver la rigidez de los hombros de Ben e incluso le arrancó una sonrisa de compasión para ella.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Excelente, Rey. Deja que él piense que estás completamente loca.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y como pensó que tenía que decir algo más, como cada vez que empezaba a hablar sin control para salir de alguna situación incómoda, siguió exponiendo sus fundamentos.</p><p> </p><p>—No hay mucho de eso en Coruscant, ¿sabes?</p><p>—Ya veo. ¿La gente no respira en Coruscant?</p><p>A Rey no le molestó el tono de burla en la voz de Ben, porque de alguna manera volvía a ser el de antes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bueno, al parecer esto funciona para él.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—Oh... Sí respiran. - contestó siguiendo el juego. - sólo que usan unos aparatos complejos y bastante incómodos para poder hacerlo.</p><p>—Vaya, creí que los rumores exageraban.</p><p>—Al contrario, es aún peor de lo que imaginas. Los niños nacen sin nariz.</p><p> </p><p>Después de esa última afirmación, Ben ya no pudo contener las carcajadas que intentaba reprimir. Rey sonrió satisfecha y continuó la marcha, aunque a menor velocidad. No estaba ansiosa por llegar y apenas pensó en el pobre hombre que les esperaba, porque quería conservar ese momento un poco más, quería fijarlo en su memoria como hacía con las cosas que valoraba de verdad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«Muy bien Rey. Creatividad, 1. Angustia, 0. »</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Estaban a punto de salir de <em>Nueva Alderaan</em> por el único camino de entrada. Rey reconoció el lugar donde tan sólo dos días antes se había imaginado una vida en la pradera cazando animales para sobrevivir.</p><p> </p><p>—Gira hacia la izquierda en la próxima bifurcación.</p><p> </p><p>Rey asintió y siguió las instrucciones. Algunos automóviles y camiones aparecieron y se obligó a concentrarse en el camino. El viento húmedo que entraba por la ventana, aún baja, llenó sus pulmones de un penetrante y agradable aroma a tierra mojada. Debían apresurarse porque pronto llegaría la lluvia.</p><p>Animada por su victoria, se armó de valor para seguir indagando a Ben un poco más. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero debía ir con cuidado con él, como cuando arreglaba las delicadas piezas de circuitos electrónicos con su soldador de mano. Un movimiento brusco lo quemaba todo.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces, ¿no te gusta conducir o no sabes? No es nada malo, podría enseñarte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«Y así es como se arruina.»</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Supo que se había equivocado porque Ben volvió a recluirse, pero esta vez no desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla sino que la fijó al frente, como perdido en alguna memoria y ella comprobó que sus ojos se volvieron un poco vidriosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Como no contestó la pregunta inmediatamente, ella decidió que lo mejor era dejar pasar el asunto y no abrir la boca hasta llegar a destino.</p><p>Pero al cabo de un rato, Ben lanzó un profundo suspiro y como por arte de magia, la angustia dio paso a su gesto de siempre, ese que todos tildaban de arrogante pero Rey empezaba a comprender de manera diferente. Nadie mejor que ella para enmascarar emociones dolorosas delante de extraños, era exactamente lo mismo que ella hacía cuando se prohibía llorar.</p><p>Tal vez lo había juzgado mal, quizás nadie conocía a Ben en realidad y su fachada seria y calma, su aparente frialdad, ocultaba mucho dolor. Recordó su conversación del día anterior, la forma en que lo había provocado y se mordió los labios.</p><p>Pero no podía, no estaba en su temperamento herir a otros y sentía que le debía una disculpa. Por su salud emocional intentaría mantenerse alejada de Ben Solo en términos románticos porque no quería más problemas en su vida. Pero eso no menguaba su deseo de llevarse bien con él y tal vez de convertirse, si él lo permitía, en su amiga.</p><p>Rey abrió la boca para hablar pero Ben se adelantó, como si no pudiera o no quisiera permanecer más tiempo en silencio. <em>Como si deseara confiar en ella.</em></p><p> </p><p>—Hace años que no subo a un auto. -el esfuerzo por hablar era enorme y Rey tensó las manos sobre el volante como si eso pudiera aliviar el malestar de su compañero. - No lo he hecho desde el accidente de mi padre.</p><p> </p><p>Rey escuchaba con atención y asintió, tratando de no hablar y dejando que él lo hiciera a su propio ritmo.</p><p> </p><p>—Por lo general él conducía el <em>Halcón, </em>no dejaba que nadie más lo hiciera.- Ben esbozó una sonrisa amarga.- pero ese día yo insistí tanto… ¿Sabes? Quería demostrarle que era tan talentoso como él...</p><p> </p><p>Rey tenía el corazón en un puño, el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más, casi como un reflejo de la atmósfera que ella sentía dentro de la cabina del <em>Martillo. </em>El aire se volvió pesado y algunos minutos pasaron hasta que ella fue capaz de hablar y parecía que Ben no iba a añadir nada más.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo siento Ben.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?</p><p>—No tenía idea... Sólo estaba bromeando. - Rey hablaba despacio y la voz le temblaba un poco.- No debería haberlo hecho.</p><p>—Está bien, Rey... ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?</p><p> </p><p>Los dos permanecieron callados, cada uno con sus pensamientos. Un trueno distante sonó segundos después de que Rey captara el fugaz reflejo del rayo en el espejo.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Por qué aceptaste acompañarme? Podrías haberte negado. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?</p><p> </p><p>Ben pareció sorprendido con la pregunta pero parte del peso que venía cargando ya le había abandonado.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿No eras tú la que decías que desde que llegaste a este lugar has tenido que revisar todo lo que creías porque piensas que hay una razón para estar aquí y ahora?</p><p> </p><p>Por lo general Rey no se quedaba sin habla, podía expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta sin temor y lamentaba no frenar a tiempo, porque siempre tenía algo para decir. Su madre le había alentado a no guardarse nada, por más disparatado que fuera y esa era la clave de su personalidad.</p><p>Pero junto a Ben se sentía fuera de su elemento, como si no hubiera necesidad de hablar para llenar el aire. Se sentía a gusto con Ben, y era como si él necesitara de alguien que aprendiera a escucharlo con paciencia.</p><p> </p><p>—De verdad lo pienso. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver contigo? ¿Por qué cambiarías? ¿Por qué ahora?</p><p>—Tal vez tú estás aquí por una razón.</p><p> </p><p>Rey sentía el galope de su corazón a punto de salirse del pecho. ¿Por qué se emocionaba tanto? Ben no debería estar diciéndole esas cosas en ese momento, con una misión tan importante por delante y una tormenta persiguiéndolos por detrás.</p><p> </p><p>—Dijiste que me ayudarías.</p><p>—Lo haré.</p><p>— ¿Por qué?</p><p>— ¿Por qué, qué?</p><p>—Soy una doña nadie, ni siquiera mi único familiar me quiere, y por lo poco que sé de él, es probable que relacionarte conmigo te traiga problemas.</p><p>— ¿Porque eres una Palpatine y yo un Skywalker?</p><p>— ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que significa eso!</p><p> </p><p>A pesar de la seriedad de la conversación, Rey no pudo evitar que una risa se le escapara y por un instante casi hace eco en Ben, pero él se limitó a curvar los labios.</p><p> </p><p>—Se lo preguntaremos a Luke el domingo en la recepción de mi madre. - Ella levantó las cejas en su dirección con obvia curiosidad. — Si quieres acompañarme.</p><p> </p><p>Rey se sintió halagada, pero recordó que Ben no estaba precisamente invitándola a una cita si ésta involucraba a la mitad de su familia.</p><p> </p><p>—oh, no lo sé Ben… me temo que no sabría comportarme en una reunión formal con personas tan importantes.</p><p>—No es para tanto. Además, yo puedo enseñarte lo que quieras saber.</p><p>— ¿No será que haces todo esto porque no tienes con quien ir a la reunión?</p><p> </p><p>Ben se encogió de hombros y le propuso una oferta que no podría rechazar.</p><p> </p><p>—podrás preguntarle a ellos todo lo que quieras saber sobre tu madre.</p><p> </p><p>La joven analizó sus opciones, pero no tenía mucho qué decidir. El único problema era que quería pasar más tiempo junto a Ben, más del que se atrevía a admitir, pero no podía explicar por qué.</p><p> </p><p>—No tienes que contestar ahora, el caso es que ni siquiera sé si yo quiero ir…</p><p>— ¿Por qué no?</p><p> </p><p>Otra vez esa sonrisa amarga que Ben se apresuró a borrar. Rey respetaba su reserva, quizás él había revelado mucho más de lo que deseaba y todavía la consideraba una extraña.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi tío es un personaje muy peculiar. No digas que no te lo advertí.</p><p>—Está bien, mi único pariente vivo es una especie de villano de película, así que nada puede sorprenderme. Créeme.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aunque se mostraba fuerte, algo de su frustración y angustia se filtró entre sus palabras y Ben lo percibió pero no dijo más nada.</p><p>Él hubiera querido agregar algo para que ella se sintiera mejor, le hubiera gustado decirle que ella no era como su abuelo y que se volvía loco pensando en la forma de poder conocerla mejor, que tal vez estaba usando a su propia familia como excusa para mantenerla cerca e interesada.</p><p>Porque temía que cuando ella supiera las cosas que él había hecho, ya no lo miraría de la forma en que comenzaba a hacerlo, <em>como si comprendiera, como si quisiera escucharle.</em></p><p> </p><p>—Debe ser el pobre sujeto.</p><p> </p><p>Rey señaló el auto rojo aparcado al costado de la ruta, con el capot levantado y medio cuerpo de un hombre metido adentro haciendo quién sabe qué, con una lata de cerveza vacía en la mano y unos lentes de sol, sin perder el estilo.</p><p>El sujeto era delgado y bastante alto, casi tanto como Ben y algo en él se le hacía familiar.</p><p>Rey se anunció tocando dos veces una bocina y el hombre se dio vuelta para recibirlos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Armitage Hux</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ben lo reconoció, a pesar de la barba crecida y el cabello color del fuego, desordenado. No se parecía a su amigo, el Hux que conocía era prolijo, nunca saldría de su casa sin peinarse hasta que se le notara la forma del cráneo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey detuvo el motor y se desabrochó el cinturón. Antes de bajar le echó una mirada fugaz al extraño. Volvió a mirarlo con atención, como asegurándose de algo y luego comenzó a reír, bajándose rápidamente para ir a su encuentro.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?</p><p> </p><p>Ben quedó de una pieza, aún en su asiento y con el cinturón abrochado. Todo ocurría muy rápido. Rey había pronunciado las palabras que él pensó, eso sólo podía significar...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rey está abrazándolo. Hux está devolviendo el abrazo a Rey. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aparentemente ellos se conocían.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Es justo lo que me hacía falta.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nunca antes, como en ese momento, fue más consciente de la reputación de su amigo, de las cosas que sabía de él y de sus conquistas y por un momento lo vio todo negro.</p><p>Se bajó de la grúa y se acercó a ellos, bastante inseguro y un poco enojado. Los próximos movimientos de Hux le dirían si aún podía llamarle <em>amigo</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Ben? - Hux se apartó a desgano de Rey para observarle, quitándose los lentes para enfocar la mirada. - ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Has venido a pie?</p><p>— ¿Ustedes se conocen? - Rey se sorprendió y miró a uno y al otro alternativamente.</p><p>— ¿Has bebido? - Dijo Ben a modo de saludo, ignorando a Rey para tomar de los hombros a su amigo, sacudiéndolo con rudeza. - ¿Acaso estás loco?</p><p>-¡Calma, Ben! - Rey intentó separarlos y observó al <em>Supremacy </em>con ojo crítico. - No parece haber chocado.</p><p> </p><p>Una mancha borrosa y anaranjada dentro del auto captó su atención y se alejó de los muchachos para analizar el fenómeno, olvidándose por un momento del estado de salud del recién llegado y de lo que Ben pudiera hacerle.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Oye! Esta no es manera de recibir a tu querido ami…</p><p>—Te hice una pregunta. -El rostro de Ben era impasible y la voz muy grave y baja. Sus ojos despedían chispas.</p><p>—No. - Hux hizo una mueca y volvió a hablar, arrastrando las sílabas — Bueno, sí... ¡Escucha! - Ben aflojó la tensión pero volvió a sujetarlo con fuerza. —No he bebido <em>antes</em> de que el auto decidiera entrar en coma…</p><p> </p><p>Ben se puso pálido y se separó de él de un empujón que le arrojó sobre el auto.</p><p> </p><p>—lo siento, no fue la mejor elección de palabras…</p><p>—Al menos eso sigue siendo igual. -Ben se había convertido en una fría estatua de mármol. — ¿A qué has venido?</p><p>— ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad? No esperaba un recibimiento de fiesta, pero tampoco tu amargado…</p><p> </p><p>Ben se acercó de nuevo, esta vez con intención de golpearlo. La tensión que venía acumulando era apenas contentible y su amigo iba a recibir parte de su furia si seguía comportándose como un borracho.</p><p>Rey, que era completamente ajena al intercambio entre ellos dos, apareció cargando a una gata que a Ben no reconoció. Su emoción los sacó a los dos del terreno escabroso en el que se encontraban.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Millicent está aquí!</p><p> </p><p>Hux aprovechó para escapar y colocarse detrás de Rey, cosa que a ella no le molestó en absoluto y tampoco le pareció extraña.</p><p>Al margen de lo molesto que se sentía, a Ben le resultó conmovedora la imagen de Rey con la gata, la joven tenía el curioso poder de hacerle recorrer todo el espectro de emociones, pero en este caso estaba serenándolo poco a poco sin proponérselo. Pero cuando se acercó un paso en dirección a ellas, el animal mostró los pequeños colmillos y los pelos del lomo se le erizaron.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Millie! Ben es un idiota a veces, pero es mi amigo…  -Hux extendió ambos brazos hacia él, olvidando el episodio de segundos antes. - ¿Verdad que eres mi amigo, <em>Benjiii?</em></p><p>— ¡Ya basta! ¡Y aleja a ese <em>monstruo </em>de mi vista!</p><p>—Que no es un <em>él,</em> es una <em>dama</em> ¡y harías bien en reconocerlo! – Armitage miró a Rey de manera sugerente.  —En serio, Rey, creí que tenías un gusto más refinado en hombres…</p><p> </p><p>Rey puso los ojos en blanco, preparada para interponerse entre los dos cuando Ben cargó de nuevo hacia donde estaba Hux, riéndose a carcajadas por un chiste que nadie entendió.</p><p>Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y las nubes habían oscurecido el cielo como si fuera mucho más tarde, ocultando el sol. Un sonoro trueno estalló sobre sus cabezas y el rayo cayó muy cerca de allí.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Basta de estupideces y ayúdenme a enganchar el coche!</p><p> </p><p>Millicent estaba nerviosa, así que Hux la metió en su canil con el mínimo de sentido común que logró reunir y recuperando parcialmente el aplomo, siguió al pie de la letra las órdenes de Rey. Ben accedió a una tregua temporal con su <em>amigo </em>porque quería poner a salvo a la joven. Por la gata y el pelirrojo no se preocupó demasiado, pero lo pensó mejor por el animal, que no tenía la culpa de haber caído en manos de un dueño tan irritante.</p><p>Lograron tener todo listo con el tiempo justo y no se mojaron demasiado. Rey se subió al <em>Martillo</em> para hacer las maniobras y luego para poner en marcha el motor y huir de allí, haciéndoles señas por el espejo a Hux y a Ben para que subieran.</p><p>Armitage abrió la puerta del copiloto pero Ben lo empujó de un manotazo y le dedicó una mirada virulenta, adelantándose para subir y quedar en el medio del asiento único, entre una abochornada Rey y un ofendido Hux.</p><p> </p><p>«<em>De ninguna manera vas a sentarte al lado de ella, mi amigo</em>»</p><p> </p><p>El viaje de regreso a <em>Nueva Alderaan</em> apenas comenzaba.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. La Princesa y el último J.E.D.I.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Un día, después de haber estado alborotando, Bastián se sentó, un poco sin aliento, y preguntó:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿No podría quedarme siempre contigo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El león sacudió su melena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> — No, señor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Por qué no?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Aquí sólo hay vida y muerte, Sólo Perelín y Goab, pero no hay historias. Y tú tienes que vivir tu propia historia. No debes quedarte aquí.” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Michael Ende – La Historia Interminable.</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>En pleno corazón de <em>Nueva Alderaan</em>, la alcaldesa Leia Organa ordenaba su escritorio y cerraba con llave los cajones, preparándose para retirarse a descansar. La jornada laboral duraba medio día y el horario de la siesta era algo sagrado e imperturbable en un día de semana, sin contar con el hecho de que la tormenta repentina hubiera desalentado a cualquiera de salir de su casa a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario</p><p>De todas maneras no esperaba mucha actividad más que la de atender alguna que otra queja sobre un perro invadiendo el jardín del vecino o un auto mal estacionado en frente de la entrada de un garaje. El pueblo era muy pequeño y todos se conocían, y los problemas más serios no se resolvían en el ayuntamiento sino en la comisaría. Aunque, al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, Leia se mantenía siempre ocupada. El trabajo le ayudaba a olvidar que en su casa nadie la esperaba y que su único hijo apenas se preocupaba por ella.</p><p>Las lluvias eran escasas y sorpresivas en esa época del año, aunque ella siempre tenía un paraguas listo para la ocasión. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de salir de su oficina para encerrarse en su casa hasta el día siguiente no le entusiasmaba particularmente. Convivir con los recuerdos se hacía más difícil en días como esos, cuando el viento que hacía que las ramas de los árboles golpearan el vidrio con insistencia para hacerle lugar al dolor. Para ella, los días grises siempre serían mensajeros de malas noticias.</p><p>Se sentó despacio en el cómodo sillón y encendió la lámpara, como si eso ahuyentara a la tristeza. Leia era una mujer fuerte y no se fiaba de supersticiones, pero respetaba la mística que reinaba en <em>Nueva Alderaan</em> incluso antes de que el pueblo se erigiera. La luz siempre le había parecido un sitio seguro, poderoso, incluso en sus momentos de mayor oscuridad. No se avergonzaba del viejo hábito de dejar una pequeña luz encendida antes de dormir, porque para ella simbolizaba que los fantasmas no le alcanzarían.</p><p>La taza de té se había enfriado sin que lo notara, mientras su mente vagaba por otros tiempos. Se fijó con cariño en la fotografía que tenía sobre el escritorio, una de cuando Han aún vivía y Ben no era nada más que un adolescente. Acarició con cariño el rostro de su esposo mientras una lágrima silenciosa resbalaba por su mejilla y sonrió ante el retrato juvenil de su hijo. ¿Cómo es que había pasado tanto tiempo? Rogó para sus adentros que Ben estuviera a salvo en su casa, aunque las tormentas nunca le habían asustado, ni siquiera después del accidente. Leia pensó con amargura que Ben toleraba tempestades interiores que eran mucho más intensas, pero aún así se preocupaba por él. Un trueno sacudió los vidrios que ya estaban repletos de pequeñas gotas, como si la naturaleza intentara darle la razón.</p><p>No era un secreto que madre e hijo estaban distanciados y apenas se veían en ocasiones especiales, pero se habían acostumbrado a una angustiante rutina en la que todo funcionaba sin problemas siempre y cuando uno no interfiriera en la vida del otro. Leia sabía que podía contar con Ben si algo le sucedía, y ella estaría a su lado sin dudarlo.</p><p>Pero nada era igual desde el accidente, diecisiete años atrás, y el paso del tiempo no contribuyó a acortar una brecha que había comenzado mucho antes. Las palabras no dichas a tiempo, los abrazos reprimidos, el orgullo y la impotencia, se habían acumulado en sus corazones capa por capa, ocultando también el impulso por enderezar las cosas. Ella no podía evitar ver a su difunto marido en las facciones de su hijo, eran muy parecidos en su forma de ser, y le resultaba muy difícil no extrañar a Han. Pero de ninguna manera culparía a Ben por ir al volante del <em>Halcón</em> el día de la tragedia. Se culpaba a sí misma por haber reñido con su esposo minutos antes, sin tener la posibilidad de disculparse con él. Es día los perdió a los dos.</p><p>Y aunque de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo, Leia tenía otros motivos para sentirse así. No debería sorprenderle que su hijo la tratara con tanta frialdad cuando ella nunca le dedicó demasiado tiempo en su juventud por estar siempre ocupada con asuntos de su puesto. Trató de justificarse diciéndose que fueron épocas oscuras y que todo ocurrió muy rápido, pero en el fondo sabía que se había equivocado con Ben incluso mucho antes de ese fatídico día.</p><p>Porque los problemas en la casa de los Organa-Solo empezaron con la llegada de Sheev Palpatine y Ben era apenas un niño al que trataron de mantener al margen. Tal vez ella y Han habían subestimado su inteligencia pensado que era muy joven para entender que no todo se trataba de maldad o bondad, que el pasado no iba a definirlo y que todos podían aprender de sus errores, pero ya no tenía caso pensar en eso. Leia planeaba contarle algún día que su abuelo biológico había colaborado en la destrucción de su hogar natal, <em>Alderaan</em>, y que tanto ella como su recientemente descubierto hermano, eran adoptados. Lástima que tuvo que enterarse primero por <em>El Lado Oscuro.</em></p><p>La reputación de Leia estuvo a punto de caer y le costó un gran esfuerzo mantener su posición. Por suerte los ciudadanos recordaron sus acciones y apreciaban a los patriarcas, los Organa. Por una vez, ella y Han estuvieron de acuerdo en algo y llevaron a Ben a vivir una larga temporada con uno de sus más antiguos amigos, Lando Calrissian. Mientras tanto, el escándalo se desató y para cuando regresaron por su hijo ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para explicarle. Ben se volvió reservado, distante.</p><p>Todo fue de mal en peor en el matrimonio, porque Leia estaba segura de que Ben escuchaba las peleas detrás de la puerta y sufría en silencio. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Ahora se le ocurrían miles de alternativas, todas inservibles. Han intentó acercarse, lo hizo hasta el último momento de su vida, él era la amalgama de esa familia tan compleja. Pero las circunstancias quisieron que los dos que quedaron atrás, madre e hijo, fueran incapaces de resolver sus diferencias.</p><p>Ella estaba tan dolida por su viudez que la convalecencia de Ben era un recuerdo borroso aún en la actualidad. Al principio le pareció que el tiempo no se movía y que estaba atrapada en una pesadilla, de esas en las que intentaba correr más rápido y no podía. Los doctores y los monitores le aseguraban que su hijo se mantenía estable pero no abrió los ojos enseguida, estuvo en coma durante meses antes de despertar y lo primero que hizo entonces fue preguntar por su padre. Leia no recordaba otro momento de su vida en el que se hubiera sentido tan destrozada.</p><p>La influencia de Luke fue importante para Ben durante los años que siguieron, ya que él, con su paciencia característica, le infundió el amor por los libros y eso decidió su vocación. Unos años después regresó de Chandrila convertido en profesor y definitivamente distanciado de su madre. Aunque durante los últimos meses parecía haber indicios de un acercamiento.</p><p>Ella sabía que no podía ponerse exigente con Ben, con él había que ir poco a poco. Utilizar los proyectos de mejora de <em>Nueva Alderaan</em> como excusa para compartir algo con él, no le parecía a ella tan mala idea, al menos en la práctica estaba funcionando. Se concentró en dirigir su energía hacia sus amigos y vecinos, la gran familia que era su pueblo.</p><p>En pocos días la comunidad celebraría la fiesta del <em>Millaflower </em>y aún tenían mucho trabajo por hacer. Se trataba de una especie de aniversario y ese era un año especial. Personas de pueblos vecinos llenarían de alegría las calles por varios días, habría ferias de objetos y comidas típicas, incluso estaban pensando en armar un escenario para bailes y eventos musicales. Sin ir más lejos, ese mismo domingo Leia brindaría una recepción para el comité organizador, con todo el estilo de realeza que le caracterizaba, con la excusa de volver a ver a viejos y nuevos amigos.</p><p>Tres golpes discretos en la puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento y Luke apareció en la oficina. Leia había olvidado que tenían cita para el almuerzo pero recibió un gesto comprensivo de parte de él mientras dejaba el paraguas en el escurridor y su abrigo en un perchero. Entre ellos no había necesidad de hablar en voz alta para comprenderse.</p><p>Luke acercó un sillón hacia el otro lado del escritorio hasta quedar dentro del círculo de luz de la lámpara. Afuera seguía lloviendo pero la intensidad comenzaba a bajar.</p><p>— ¿Has oído las noticias? — Su hermano parecía entusiasmado, tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos. — La hija de Mara ha llegado hace dos días. Su nombre es Rey.</p><p>— No sabía que Mara tuviera una hija, pero escuché los rumores. ¿Cuántos años tiene? Debió nacer después de que ella se fuera.</p><p>— Veinticinco años. — Luke estaba algo inquieto y Leia no alcanzaba a entender la razón, pero podía intuir lo que él no le estaba contando. Su mirada era esquiva y tenía los dedos entrelazados debajo del mentón, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa mientras hablaba.</p><p>— ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? — la mujer se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando que se calmara. — A nadie más que a ti le afectó la partida de Mara, pero presiento que aquí sucede otra cosa. Sé que ustedes eran muy unidos.</p><p>— No es lo que piensas. — se apresuró a contestar. — Pero es cierto. Nunca lo superé. Ella era… especial. ¿Sabes? Tan diferente a su padre…</p><p>— ¿Lo era? ¿Qué sucedió con ella?</p><p>— Nadie lo sabe, pero las malas lenguas dicen que Rey afirma ser huérfana.</p><p>— ¿La has visto? ¿Cómo es ella?</p><p>— Maz Kanata se la encontró ayer y dijo que fue muy amable por arreglar su carrito de los mandados. Al parecer es el vivo retrato de Mara, tiene sus ojos, aunque no su cabello. Varias personas me lo han dicho, pero no tuve la ocasión de conocerla aún.</p><p>— Ya veo. Los alderaanianos deben estar totalmente revolucionados con la novedad.</p><p>— Se hospeda en el hogar de las hermanas Tico y ha comenzado a trabajar con ellas hoy mismo.</p><p>— ¿Cómo te enteras de esas cosas?</p><p>— Palpatine no es el único que tiene sus espías.</p><p>— Eres sólo un viejo chismoso.</p><p>— También me han dicho que le han visto en compañía de Ben… Bueno, los vieron hablando juntos en el <em>Escuadrón Cobalto. </em>Él estaba <em>riendo</em>.</p><p>— ¿Cómo dices?</p><p>— No es todo. Wedge los vio juntos en la grúa de Rose, en al camino hacia Corellia.</p><p>— ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?</p><p>— Vaya uno a saber. — Luke se encogió de hombros. — No lo entiendo, apenas me prestó atención ayer cuándo se lo dije, pero ahora tengo más esperanzas de que pueda presentármela. Aunque… — Sacó una nota arrugada del bolsillo de su chaleco y se la extendió a su hermana. — No sé que pensar de esto.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Si tú o cualquier miembro de tu familia se acerca a ella, lo lamentarás. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Volverá a suceder y esta vez no podrás evitarlo"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S.P.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— No puedes estar seguro de lo que insinúa, ¡Ese hombre esta loco! ¿En qué podría afectarnos ahora? — Leia soltó las palabras de golpe y luego tomó aire de nuevo con resignación. — Mi mandato casi termina y la verdad estoy cansada de todo esto. Creo que es hora de cambiar de rumbo. La gente entenderá, ya no soy joven y quiero usar mi tiempo para otras cosas.</p><p>Luke negó con la cabeza, de nuevo la mirada perdida detrás de su hermana.</p><p>— No se refiere a lo que la gente piense de ti. Está tramando algo con la niña, Rey. Su nieta.</p><p>— ¿Qué otros secretos tiene él? Creí que ya no pasaríamos por esto nunca más. De todas formas no podría hacernos daño. Todos saben que él quiere quedarse con el pueblo y mientras estemos aquí no va a conseguirlo.</p><p>— A menos que… — Luke se detuvo. No era su costumbre hablar sin pensarlo primero, no era una actitud propia de la J.E.D.I. dejarse llevar por las pasiones. Aunque incluso él ocultaba muchas cosas a su hermana. — Existe una pequeña posibilidad de que… No. No puede ser.</p><p>— Dime, qué es.</p><p>— ¡No lo sé!</p><p>Leia se enderezó en su asiento y lo miró con curiosidad, mientras hacía conexiones mentales de sucesos del pasado. Mara y ella no habían sido amigas porque Palpatine nunca lo permitió, pero estaba segura de que tenía un vínculo más fuerte con su hermano.</p><p>—Oh, Luke. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué tienes que ver con ella?</p><p>— ¡Te repito que no lo sé! Sólo son conjeturas mías. Nada más. — Luke se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, al borde de perder la compostura, a punto de decir algo que iba a lamentar. —  Tengo que conocerla primero. Pero te aseguro que no es lo que tú crees, sin embargo no puedo decírtelo todavía.</p><p>— ¡Muy bien! Respeto tu privacidad, solamente quiero saber por qué crees que todo acabará mal de nuevo.</p><p>— No quiero que ella salga lastimada. Eso es todo. Quise mucho a Mara y no deseo que su hija corra la misma suerte que ella.</p><p>— Las cosas serán diferentes ahora, Luke. Todos hemos aprendido la lección. — Leia estaba pesando en Ben, con esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas. — Además dices que se encuentra bajo el ala protectora de las Tico, no le faltarán amigos aquí. Por lo que veo ella va a estar muy bien. No deberías preocuparte tanto. ¿Tienes miedo de los matones de Palpatine?</p><p>— No, puedo acabar con esos niños con los ojos cerrados. — fulminó con la mirada a su hermana que acababa de ahogar una risa. — ¡Aún me mantengo en forma!</p><p>— Kaydel no dice lo mismo. Parece que tu dieta de pasteles se ha incrementado últimamente…</p><p>— Eso es un golpe bajo. ¡Y después yo soy el viejo chismoso! Pero es cierto, ella cocina muy bien y sería un pecado no aprovecharlo.</p><p>Los dos hermanos rieron con ganas unos minutos hasta que los últimos ecos fueron mezclándose con la lluvia suave. Por la ventana se filtró el reflejo del sol que apareció entre las nubes, anunciando que pronto haría calor y la frescura sería historia. Con suerte el alivio vendría al anochecer.</p><p>— ¿Entonces vas a invitar a Rey a tu recepción?</p><p>— Le enviaré una invitación, no será nada formal. Solamente una excusa para darle la bienvenida. Creo que encomendaré esa tarea a Ben. — Leia sonrió con ternura. También estaba ansiosa por conocer a la joven que había sacado a su hijo de su letargo y luego dijo más para ella que para Luke — Muchas cosas pueden suceder desde aquí al domingo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Les dejo este capítulo corto que transcurre mientras Rey, Ben y Hux están llegando a Nueva Alderaan. Iba a ser mucho más largo pero no quisiera agotarlos. Prometo actualizar pronto la parte que sigue porque ya está casi lista y me arriesgo a decir que les va a gustar mucho. </p><p>Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Estos días han sido una locura en el trabajo y en el estudio, pero ya estoy viendo la luz al final del tunel. Seguimos!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. La mujer que hablaba con los gatos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"(...) Sólo su verdadero nombre hace reales a todos los seres y todas las cosas. -dijo ella- Un nombre falso lo convierte todo en irreal. Eso es lo que hace la mentira."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Michael Ende - La historia interminable</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>El trío que viajaba de regreso a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nueva Alderaan</span>
  </em>
  <span> en la grúa tenía problemas más importantes que la tormenta que se había desatado en el exterior. Además de las incomodidades propias del espacio reducido de la cabina, el silencio pesado que se había generado entre Ben y Rey ocupaba el poco aire que les quedaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux, ajeno a ser el causante del problema por los celos que había despertado en su amigo, dormía ahora plácidamente sobre el hombro derecho de Ben y sujetaba con inestable equilibrio la jaula de Millie en su regazo. La gata emitía un ronroneo constante que ponía los pelos de punta a todos, excepto a su dueño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey manejaba despacio por precaución, ya que la lluvia torrencial le impedía ver el camino más allá de unos pocos metros de distancia, y el peso adicional del </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supremacy</span>
  </em>
  <span> complicaba las maniobras del vehículo. Aunque sin la tormenta, no hubiera podido ir más rápido porque la caja de cambios había quedado justo entre las piernas de Ben. Era inevitable tener que rozar sus rodillas </span>
  <em>
    <span>y quién sabe qué otra cosa</span>
  </em>
  <span> para poder llegar hasta la palanca, y ella no iba a arriesgarse a crear malentendidos cuando la situación en general ya era bastante delicada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La joven estaba intranquila por varias razones, entre ellas el clima que no mejoraba y el estado de nerviosismo de la gata, pero lo peor de todo era la sequedad de Ben. A ella le sorprendió el cambio abrupto en sus emociones, cuando sólo unos minutos antes habían logrado conversar amigablemente. Ella sabía que Armitage tenía algo que ver porque se había comportado de manera brusca con él, hasta podría aventurar que estaba celoso de su amigo. Pero ¿por qué?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El </span>
  <em>
    <span>Príncipe</span>
  </em>
  <span> hacía gala de toda la paciencia que no sabía que tenía para no arrojar a Hux por la ventanilla, más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que se había dormido y que su aliento alcohólico le rozaba el brazo. Ben tampoco se atrevió a identificar de qué origen era la mancha que comenzaba en su hombro porque estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con la lluvia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La aparición de su amigo era de lo más inconveniente, pero se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que haber sospechado que sus problemas estaban a punto de comenzar, en el mismo instante en el que sentía que su vida empezaba a tener sentido por la llegada de Rey. ¿Qué relación había entre ellos? Hux no dudaría en conquistarla si es que estaba interesado en ella, ya había sucedido antes. Ben sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra el carisma del pelirrojo y su cosecha de corazones rotos. Tal vez era eso lo que le molestaba más, el hecho de que pudiera llegar a herirla. Pero se estaba adelantando mucho y la grúa avanzaba lentamente hacia el pueblo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ni siquiera en los momentos más oscuros de su vida se había sentido tan frustrado y se sorprendió al descubrir que esa emoción que casi le cegaba por completo tenía un nombre y eran celos. Así era, estaba celoso del cariño de una mujer que apenas conocía pero le obsesionaba, alguien que no había demostrado interés en él todavía, y todo por culpa de su amigo que venía otra vez a competir con él en todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De alguna manera, ese pensamiento le ayudó a distraerse del recuerdo doloroso de la muerte de su padre y su estado de nerviosismo al subir al vehículo. Le preocupaba más causarle a ella una buena impresión y no demostrar que era un inmaduro, aunque no muy en el fondo siguiera rabiando por la presencia de su amigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confiaba en la entereza de Rey para conducirlos sanos y salvos hasta el taller, aunque su hermoso rostro estuviera tenso y sus manos rígidas sobre el volante. Ben podría haber jurado que ella apenas respiraba y no se movía, lo sabía porque sus cuerpos se tocaban por el costado izquierdo de él, desde los pies hasta los hombros. Pensó que al fin y al cabo, tener un solo asiento era una ventaja porque podía estar más cerca del embriagador aroma a manzanilla de su cabello y hasta podía notar las pecas que salpicaban el puente de su agradable nariz. Incluso su altura le permitía verla desde un ángulo </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesante</span>
  </em>
  <span> pero solamente miró furtivamente en esa dirección para no incomodarla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En ningún momento se imaginó que sus buenas intenciones eran absurdas porque era él, su imponente cercanía, lo que perturbaba a Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tan solo un cuarto de hora había pasado y muy corto el trayecto avanzado, así que la joven conductora calculó mentalmente que a ese ritmo tardarían como mínimo una hora más en llegar. Al menos la tormenta se había apaciguado y la lluvia estaba mermando. Los colores del horizonte hacían un contraste de exquisito azul ultramar junto al verde y amarillo intenso de los campos sembrados, con una línea blanca que parecía dividir el cielo y la tierra en proporciones iguales. Rey lamentó no poder detener el </span>
  <em>
    <span>Martillo Cobalto</span>
  </em>
  <span> para tomar una foto, o simplemente bajarse del vehículo para apreciar el fenómeno en todo su esplendor, imaginaba que sería fantástico llenar sus pulmones de aire puro de lluvia y tal vez empaparse un poco y correr…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero tenía que concentrarse en el camino y en evitar el roce de la pierna de Ben contra la suya, que era en realidad lo único en lo que podía pensar. No porque le provocara rechazo, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba empezando a recordar su sueño y el </span>
  <em>
    <span>casi beso </span>
  </em>
  <span>de la tarde anterior, y los pensamientos se entrelazaban unos con otros en una danza sin fin que no pretendía bailar en ese momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ya falta poco. — La voz tierna de Ben rompió el silencio intentando sonar calma. — Es una tormenta estival, no es habitual que dure mucho en esta época del año. — Señaló con su brazo libre hacia la ventanilla derecha, fuera del campo visual de Rey para ilustrar sus palabras. — Hacia el Oeste ya casi no hay nubes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey se permitió desviar la vista un instante hacia donde él le indicaba y se conmovió con la aparición de un hermoso arcoíris. El sol se aparecía entre las nubes, filtrándose intermitentemente con una luz anaranjada porque ya iniciaba su descenso. La visión era perfecta, incluso sin contar con Armitage durmiendo sobre su amigo, porque le dio la posibilidad de mirar al </span>
  <em>
    <span>Príncipe </span>
  </em>
  <span>y sus atractivos rasgos sin que fuera impropio. En suma, el paisaje era perfecto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben se estiró todo lo que pudo para bajar la ventanilla, sacudiendo a Hux en el proceso pero sin despertarlo. Deseaba sentir un poco de la brisa prometedora que sacudía, suavemente ahora, las hojas en los árboles del costado de la carretera. Pronto dejó de llover aunque las nubes seguían amenazando y el suelo de concreto aún estaba mojado y formaba grandes charcos en algunas partes. Pero la joven relajó los hombros un poco y miró a Ben de nuevo para evaluar su humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabes mucho de fenómenos atmosféricos. — No pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sólo lo que ocurre en </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nueva Alderaan</span>
  </em>
  <span> y en sus alrededores. Te sorprenderías de las cosas que aprendo trabajando con Luke. — él se encogió de hombros, recibiendo una protesta en sueños de Armitage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿En qué consiste tu trabajo? Creí que </span>
  <em>
    <span>solamente</span>
  </em>
  <span> eras un dedicado profesor y amante de los libros. — De nuevo estaba siendo ella misma, hablando sin medir las consecuencias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Solamente</span>
  </em>
  <span> un profesor? ¿Así es como me ves? — Ben intentó aparentar que estaba ofendido pero en realidad no era así.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, es decir… sí. — las orejas de la joven comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, como si fuera una alumna a la que descubren haciendo una fechoría. — Eso es todo lo que sé de ti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Eso, y ese extraño don que tienes para alterar cada uno de mis sentidos.» agregó mentalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Eso es todo lo que te han dicho de mí? — Pensó con alivio que al menos Rey no sabía </span>
  <em>
    <span>todo lo demás</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Aún.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bueno, mis amigos hablan de muchas cosas, ¿sabes? No todo gira alrededor de ti, </span>
  <em>
    <span>príncipe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>— ella le miró fugazmente como si intentara vengarse con una provocación, pero él estaba sonriendo ampliamente y ella se quedó sin aliento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Y me alegro por eso, créeme. Aunque no te equivocas con lo de los libros. Los amo, más que a nada en el mundo. Supongo que ya puedes decir que soy un tipo aburrido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Por nada del mundo diría algo así! Creo que puedo entenderlo. — Rey se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy arrebatada en su defensa, pero no le importó. — Ir de un lugar a otro no me ha permitido conservar muchas pertenencias, pero nunca me deshago de mis libros. No tengo demasiados pero me dolería perderlos. Creo que son como los amigos… — Se interrumpió al ver que Ben levantaba una ceja. — No te atrevas a pensar que estoy loca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Es lo último que pensaría de ti. — Su tono fue serio y a la joven le produjo un cosquilleo agradable y mucha curiosidad por saber qué otras cosas escondían sus palabras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bueno, la verdad es que a veces hablo con ellos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Al igual que lo haces con tu gato?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh. Había olvidado que te conté eso. — Rey soltó el aire de manera dramática y graciosa. — Me debes tener por una especie de mujer demente que cree que hay personas atrapadas en sus libros y que su gato en realidad es la reencarnación de algún familiar lejano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No me arriesgaría a ir tan lejos, aunque sí presiento que eres alguna clase de hechicera salida de un cuento de hadas. — él pensó en el efecto relajante de su voz y en la forma en que su corazón latía cuando ella parecía enojarse por algo. No estaba seguro de lo que pudiera pasar con Rey, pero el mundo no era el mismo ahora que ella había entrado en su vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Rey no respondió enseguida y él lamentó haber dicho algo tan fantasioso y delirante, que ella podría tomar a mal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La joven pareció meditarlo un poco y él respiró cuando los hombros de ella se relajaron y habló con naturalidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bien, es genial que me haya deshecho de esos libros de alquimia hace tiempo. ¿Persiguen a las de mi clase por aquí? No me gustaría causar problemas por no preguntar. — ella hizo una mueca con la boca que a él le pareció adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. — lo dijo con tanta dulzura que provocó una sonrisa brillante en ella, aunque Rey ignoraba los sentimientos que se acumulaban en la respuesta de Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La tensión entre ellos ya no existía y tampoco las nubes plomizas, el aire en la cabina era fresco y placentero a medida que se llenaba con la camaradería de ambos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millie se había calmado un poco, pero su dueño se removió incómodo sobre el hombro de Ben y comenzó a quejarse dormido mientras le rodeaba con un brazo, tal vez imaginando que se trataba de una almohada. El </span>
  <em>
    <span>Príncipe </span>
  </em>
  <span>lanzó un gemido de frustración y Rey empezó a reír a carcajadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Acaso te parece gracioso? Ya quisiera verte en mi lugar, con este esperpento babeando tu hombro y una gata asesina que planea devorarte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Millie tiene su carácter pero creo que le caes bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pues no lo parece… — Ben miró a la gata con muchas dudas y ella respondió con un bufido de advertencia. — Deberías enseñarme ese encantamiento para hablar con los animales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No lo haré si no me crees. — La joven le amonestó. — Además, ellos escuchan y entienden. No lograrás nada con Millie si no estás convencido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está bien. Me rindo. — A él le pareció divertida la seriedad con la que Rey se lo estaba tomando. — ¿Qué debo decirle?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pídele disculpas por tratar mal a su humano, dile que lo sientes. Millie te verá como un amigo si le demuestras que no lastimarás a Armie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Es que no es suficiente con permitir que él invada mi espacio personal? — Rey le fulminó con la mirada. — Ya veo. Lo intentaré. — con cuidado abrió la puerta de la jaula y se alejó un poco. —Perdona, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermosa</span>
  </em>
  <span> Millicent por haber insultado a tu </span>
  <em>
    <span>pervertido</span>
  </em>
  <span> amo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero la gata sacó una patita, le mostró sus garras y volvió a maullar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ella entiende todo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>incluso la ironía</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Debes ser honesto con ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Cómo fue que terminé involucrado en esto? — Volvió a mirar a Millicent, esta vez con seriedad. — Mira, pequeña, lo único que quiero es vivir, así que hagamos una tregua. Tu amo es una gran persona pero tiende a tomar las decisiones incorrectas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> La gata lanzó un sonido que se parecía mucho a un “lo sé” y luego salió de la jaula para acurrucarse junto a Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Ha funcionado! No deberías dudar de mí, tengo muchos talentos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Y me muero por conocerlos.» pensó Ben, rompiendo a reír y acariciando a su nueva amiga. Pero existía una sola cosa que quería saber en ese momento y era justamente sobre la naturaleza su relación con Hux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como si ella hubiera adivinado el curso de sus pensamientos, se encargó de aclarar las dudas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Conozco a Millicent desde hace un tiempo. Armitage la llevaba regularmente a la clínica de mascotas en la que yo trabajaba. Su esposa Bazine apenas se ocupaba de ella. — la joven apretó los puños sobre el volante de nuevo, volviendo a ponerse tensa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Esposa? No sabía que se hubiera casado. — Ben le dirigió una mirada a su amigo pensando en los años que habían pasado sin hablar a pesar de ser tan cercanos antes. Hux se estremeció como si supiera que hablaban de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— En realidad apenas la vi una vez y eso me bastó para hacer un juicio sobre ella. — la joven miró al pelirrojo y agregó en un murmullo, temiendo que él escuchara. — Le descubrí maltratando a Millie y le informé a mi jefa, quien tomó las medidas necesarias para que Bazine no volviera a poner un pie en la clínica. Nadie se pasa de listo con Bastila Shan. —La mirada de Rey se llenó de orgullo por su mentora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿La doctora Bastila Shan? ¿La veterinaria de los famosos de Coruscant?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— La misma. Trabajé un tiempo con ella, incluso llegué a asistirla en algunas cirugías. He tenido muchos trabajos, pero no todos fueron como ese. — Una sombra de angustia cruzó por sus ojos, pero la desechó con rapidez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vaya. En verdad tienes muchos talentos. — Ben no dejaba de admirarla más con cada cosa que conocía de ella, y en verdad se sentía aliviado por descubrir que entre ella y su amigo no había ninguna relación amorosa. Sin embargo, aún le molestaba la familiaridad con la que él la trató antes y no podía ser solamente por el alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Y cómo se conocen ustedes dos? — Rey preguntó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Es una larga historia. Pero te sorprenderá saber que este </span>
  <em>
    <span>adefesio</span>
  </em>
  <span> es otro alderaaniano como yo. — Ben pensó con amargura que prácticamente fue como un hermano para él. — Estudiamos juntos en Chandrila, pero perdí su rastro después debido a… ciertas cosas que pasaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡No lo creo! ¿por qué nunca lo dijo? Yo le hablé muchas veces de mi madre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sintió una punzada de celos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tal vez no la conocía. — Respondió con frialdad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tal vez… — sus ojos se entristecieron pero se recuperó enseguida. — Supongo que todos tenemos cosas que queremos dejar atrás, respeto eso. Es una suerte que haya traído a Millie. Creo que </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fújur</span>
  </em>
  <span> estará encantado de volverla a ver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La minina escuchó que la nombraba y abandonó los mimos de Ben para acomodarse en el regazo de Rey y tallarse contra ella.</span>
</p><p><span>— ¿Armitage y tú pasaban mucho tiempo juntos? Recuerdo que mencionaba a un tal </span><em><span>Kylo</span></em> <em><span>Ren </span></em><span>que le volvía loco en la universidad y contaba cosas graciosas sobre él.</span></p><p>
  <span>— Es una tontería. No puedo creer que dijera eso. — Ben casi golpea a su amigo con un codazo discreto pero doloroso en las costillas y anotó como prioridad en su lista tener una buena charla con el </span>
  <em>
    <span>General</span>
  </em>
  <span>. O tal vez asesinarlo sería mejor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Entonces se refería a ti? — la joven comenzó a reír con tantas ganas que todo su cuerpo se sacudió de deleite y Millie regresó asustada a su jaula. — ¿Tú eras el </span>
  <em>
    <span>Líder Supremo</span>
  </em>
  <span> de la banda? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage se despertó sobresaltado y desorientado, para descubrir que por alguna razón Ben despedía un aura de odio intenso hacia él. Quizás era porque aún le rodeaba con los brazos, así que se apresuró a soltarlo y componerse un poco. Pero seguía mareado y un poco perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Así que finalmente has decidido unirte a nosotros. — El tono gélido de Ben le provocó escalofríos. — ¿Se puede saber qué intentabas hacer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No me molestes, mi cabeza va a estallar… te lo explicaré todo después. — Armitage se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza e intentó cubrirse los ojos con ellas porque el sol le caía de lleno en el rostro, pero Ben fue más rápido y le alcanzó las gafas que se le habían caído durante la siesta. — Gra… gracias. — El dolor era tan intenso que hasta algo tan simple como hablar le hacía daño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ya casi llegamos. — Rey moderó su alegría para volver a enfocarse en la tarea. Con un giro experto del volante, bajó a la carretera principal que conducía al taller de las hermanas Tico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Corazones de Hielo y Oro Haysiano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"— Pensé — tartamudeó Atreyu — que cuando te hubiera traído comida y estuvieras satisfecho, podría acercarme a ti y quitarte la cadena…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gmork rechinó los dientes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Si fuera una cadena corriente la que me retuviera ¿crees que no la habría roto yo mismo con los dientes hace tiempo? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Para demostrarlo, cogió la cadena y su terrible dentadura se cerró sobre ella con un crujido. La sacudió y la soltó luego.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Es una cadena mágica. Sólo puede soltarla la misma persona que me la puso. Y ésa no volverá."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Michael Ende - La historia interminable.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El rescate de un automóvil varado en la carretera no llevaría normalmente demasiado tiempo, pero con la tormenta acechando Rose no podía estar segura. Se dedicó a realizar otras tareas mientras esperaba el regreso de sus amigos, acomodando a conciencia el taller para cuando llegara el cliente y pensando en la impulsiva decisión de enviar a Ben en el </span>
  <em>
    <span>Martillo Cobalto.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Se tranquilizó sabiendo que Rey lo cuidaría y que así tendrían más tiempo a solas, lejos del ojo curioso de Finn, aunque a decir verdad ella también estaba ansiosa por saber qué pasaba entre esos dos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conocía las razones de Ben para no desear poner un pie en un vehículo de nuevo, y era por eso que se estaba demorando en arreglar el </span>
  <em>
    <span>Halcón</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Pero algunas cosas tenían que cambiar de una vez por todas en ese pueblo y Rey era la clave, Rose no tenía dudas acerca de eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La lluvia caía sobre el techo del galpón con menor intensidad y una brisa suave inundó por completo al lugar con el aroma de la tierra fresca. Algunos pajaritos comenzaban a cantar desde los árboles del campo de enfrente, contentos de que todo acabara pronto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La joven podía decir con orgullo que su taller era pequeño pero impecable, aún teniendo en cuenta los materiales que allí se manipulaban, y que su sistema de repisas corredizas ayudaba a mantener el orden. Sabía en dónde encontrar cada pieza con los ojos cerrados y sin temor a equivocarse, ella misma tenía un talento extraordinario para parecer prolija a pesar de que su trabajo involucraba grasa y aceite, manchas difíciles de quitar y mucho sudor. Contaba con herramientas no tan modernas pero efectivas, y con su habilidad podría haber arreglado tanto un coche como un avión de fumigación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La oficina de Paige era otro cantar, con sus pilas inestables de papeles y su constante aroma a chocolate, pero los límites estaban bien marcados y cada hermana reinaba dentro de sus cuatro paredes con total autoridad, sin avanzar ni intentar cambiar a la otra, tratando de lograr lo mismo en su propio hogar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn iba y venía por el lugar, pero la tormenta le había quitado clientes y Phasma ya estaba haciendo su ronda excepcional, así que no tenía mucho más para hacer que dedicarse a holgazanear en el área de descanso de Rose. Se acomodó en el pequeño sillón y tuvo mucho cuidado de no apoyar los pies en la mesita porque eso sacaba de quicio a su amiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oye </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rosie</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La joven desvió la mirada del tablero de herramientas que estaba clasificando y miró a Finn con algo de sospecha porque sólo usaba ese nombre cuando tenía que pedirle algo. Lo conocía muy bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Vas a ir a la recepción de Organa? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabes que no puedo. Debo trabajar. — negó con la cabeza para dar énfasis a sus palabras. — aprecio todo lo que está haciendo la alcaldesa, pero odio esas reuniones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Tampoco te unirás a la celebración entonces? Te perderás el </span>
  <em>
    <span>Millaflower</span>
  </em>
  <span> como todos los años?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose terminó de girar el resto de su cuerpo para quedar frente a él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Qué quieres Finn? Habla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bueno… es que sé de alguien que estaría interesado en conocerte… ¿Al menos dejarás que te diga quién es?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mecánica puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si te refieres a ese tal Mitaka y sus </span>
  <em>
    <span>ojitos de porg</span>
  </em>
  <span>, lamento decirte que está más interesado  en Phasma, pero ella no se ha dado cuenta aún.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pero...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No participaré en nada que tú propongas. Respeto lo que haces, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que tú y Phas se metan tanto en la vida de esa pobre gente, y te prohíbo terminantemente que lo hagas con la mía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hace un rato te vi bastante entusiasmada con Ben y Rey…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Eso es diferente! — interrumpió, enfrentando a su amigo de nuevo. — Él se merece una segunda oportunidad, alguien que le devuelva las ganas de vivir y creo que ella también lo necesita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Y tú no mereces lo mismo? — Finn se levantó del banco y colocó una mano en su hombro con afecto. — ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beaumont</span>
  </em>
  <span> ya no va a regresar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su espalda se tensó al escuchar su nombre. Les había prohibido a todos hablar de él desde el día en que se marchó de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nueva Alderaan </span>
  </em>
  <span>para trabajar en el otro lado del mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No es de tu incumbencia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Finn estaba realmente preocupado por ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Han pasado seis años. ¿No te parece mucho tiempo como para no responder un llamado? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tal vez le sucedió algo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Te ha olvidado Rose. Debes seguir adelante. — Finn adoptó un tono suave. — No quiero lastimarte, pero no sé qué es lo que esperas que pase ¿Acaso él te pidió que le fueras fiel o algo así? Trabajar está bien, pero estás enterrándote en vida. ¡Debes vivir un poco! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su amigo tenía razón, pero era más fácil vivir con eso que con la certeza de haber sido descartada cuando ella había entregado todo su corazón. Al menos creía estar enamorada de Beaumont pero tampoco podía estar segura de no haber idealizado un poco su figura durante su ausencia. Nadie más que su hermana y Finn lo sabían, además de Ben pero confiaba en su capacidad de guardar el secreto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Estoy bien! — Rose cerró con fuerza un cajón y se dirigió a otro rincón del taller para quitar con entusiasmo una mancha inexistente a la puerta de un auto. — ¡Perfectamente bien!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No parece… — Finn se distrajo por el ruido de un vehículo llegando y se asomó hasta la entrada. — Aquí vienen. Mejor me voy…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin sorprenderse por la actitud de Finn, Rose desechó con cuidado la franela en el cesto de limpieza y se acercó para recibir al </span>
  <em>
    <span>Martillo </span>
  </em>
  <span>y a sus pasajeros. Un par de bocinazos y una señal de pulgares arriba de Rey le pusieron en marcha para abrir las puertas de doble hoja con un sistema que ella misma había construido.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por suerte ya no llovía y aún se mantenía fresco el aire, aunque había que tener mucho cuidado con el camino y la zona que aún no tenía asfalto porque era un verdadero lodazal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose notó que Ben iba un poco apretado en el centro del único asiento pero no parecía incómodo sino todo lo contrario y no despegaba sus ojos de Rey. Aún en la distancia podía sentir el cambio y eso le endulzó el corazón, mientras sujetaba instintivamente con su mano derecha el medallón de media luna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero quien llamó su atención fue el hombre que iba a su lado, posiblemente el dueño del auto. El sujeto sí que lo estaba pasando mal, estaba fuera de lugar con su rostro pálido y sus gafas de sol al atardecer. Tenía el cabello desordenado y se apoyaba en el asiento en un ángulo extraño. ¿Podría ser que tuviera un accidente? Rose iba a conocer el motivo pronto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey avanzó unos metros y empezó a dar marcha atrás, girando el volante para que la grúa entrara con precisión milimétrica, pero antes de terminar de estacionar, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y el tercer tripulante de cabello rojo y lentes oscuros se precipitó hacia el suelo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Debido a la altura, podría haber sido una tragedia si Ben no le hubiese tomado por la camisa justo antes de patinar, pero en el ademán por salvar a su amigo, la jaula de Millie se abrió y la gata escapó en dirección al </span>
  <em>
    <span>Escuadrón Cobalto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Por la Fuerza! ¿No podías esperar cinco malditos minutos?—Como pudo, Ben empujó al pelirrojo que se veía fuera de sí, inestable y mareado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No me siento bien. — admitió él, mientras Ben terminaba de bajar y lo acomodaba como podía contra una de las paredes, dando la vuelta luego para ayudar a Rey con el desenganche del </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supremacy </span>
  </em>
  <span>mientras ella terminaba con las maniobras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un rápido vistazo, Rose decidió que iba a tener problemas con él. Parecía la clase de arrogante niño de ciudad que sólo está de paso y que le dice a todo el mundo lo que debe hacer. Ella ya se había topado con varios y sabía cómo manejarlos. Su ropa era de fino corte, pero estaba desalineada y manchada, se veía desprolijo y desorientado. Tal vez peligroso, pero no por su contextura aunque era delgado y casi tan alto como Ben, sino por lo que la joven notó en su gélida mirada azul cuando se quitó los lentes de sol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De ninguna manera se dejaría intimidar por él. Se concentraría en el coche y en hacer su trabajo rápidamente para cobrar el dinero y pasar a lo siguiente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo único que tenían en común por el momento, era el buen gusto en autos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Millicent! ¡Ven aquí! Sal de ese </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucio </span>
  </em>
  <span>lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage apenas reparó en la joven del mono verde cuando pasó a su lado con sorprendente velocidad en dirección al lugar por el cual se había escapado su mascota, pero de nuevo, fue algo tonto y apresurado, porque tropezó con sus propios pies y fue a parar en medio del charco de barro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Maldición! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mira quién es el </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucio</span>
  </em>
  <span> ahora. — murmuró la joven, ofendida en lo más profundo por las palabras del hombre y cruzándose de brazos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque estaba enojada por todo lo que había sucedido antes con Finn, no podía regocijarse en la miseria de otros, así que extendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Pero él rechazó su oferta, tal vez porque el dolor de cabeza le estaba afectando el sentido común y las buenas maneras que su madre le había enseñado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O quizás su problema era el exceso de orgullo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo, e ignorando a la joven de cabello negro, entró a grandes zancadas al taller y empezó a revolverlo todo en busca de su gata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Millie, ven!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oye tú, ¿Quién te crees que eres? No puedes entrar ahí. — Rose se recuperó pronto del desaire y en su lugar sintió como se enfurecía de nuevo al ver al sujeto llenando el taller de mugre y moviendo las repisas como si estuviera en su propia casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Ahí estás! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage se subió a uno de los autos que estaba en reparación, sin que le importara abollar el techo en el proceso. Realmente se estaba pasando de la raya e invadiendo propiedad privada. Como abogado lo sabía muy bien, pero lo único que quería era sacar a Millie de ese lugar. Temía que se lastimara o se cortara con algún fierro oxidado, todo parecía peligroso en ese lugar. Incluso el personal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Te he dicho que salgas de ahí! — Cuando estuvo cerca, Rose sintió el olor del alcohol pero eso no le detuvo, tenía que quitar de en medio a ese ser nefasto antes de que arruinara su trabajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben y Rey están un poco ajenos a la escena, ocupados en mover el </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supremacy</span>
  </em>
  <span> para que quedara sobre la fosa y entretenidos con una charla casual, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, cuando el grito de Rose les advirtió lo que ocurría. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose, que se veía tan pequeña al lado de Hux, tironeaba de su pierna para bajarlo del auto y lo hubiese logrado de no ser por la intervención de Ben. De alguna manera logró apartar a Rose y sostener a su amigo antes de que volviera a resbalar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me estoy cansando de ser tu niñero, </span>
  <em>
    <span>General.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¡No me llames así! No soy un niño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Entonces deja de comportarte como uno!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El nerviosismo acumulado del </span>
  <em>
    <span>Príncipe </span>
  </em>
  <span>durante el viaje se combinó de manera explosiva con las frustraciones del pelirrojo, dando como resultado un enfrentamiento de grado mayor que ni Rose ni Rey se alegraban de presenciar. Era Hux quien atacaba y Ben se defendía, intentando no hacerle daño, pero el </span>
  <em>
    <span>General</span>
  </em>
  <span> se movía bastante rápido con las manos y nadie entendía muy bien la lógica de lo que sucedía. En algún punto el primero tuvo que admitir que se moría de ganas por sacudir un poco de los hombros a su amigo y le estaba proporcionando una excelente excusa para hacerlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los ruidos de golpes habían alertado a Paige y a Finn y ahora el público de la pelea se estaba multiplicando con la llegada de un confundido Mitaka en bicicleta. La situación se estaba descontrolando y nadie se movía a excepción de los </span>
  <em>
    <span>pugilistas. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey se tapaba la boca, incrédula; Finn aplaudía y apostaba por el más robusto; Paige calculaba cuánto dinero iba a cobrarles si rompían algo y Mitaka simplemente enfiló la bicicleta en dirección opuesta, justo por el mismo camino en el que había llegado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La única persona con sentido común era la dueña, que pronto se interpuso con gran valentía entre ambos y logró separarlos un poco sin resultar herida. Era conmovedor ver cómo alguien tan pequeño podía controlar a dos hombres adultos, que le llevaban por lo menos dos cabezas y destilaban odio hacia el mundo en general y hacia otras cosas que ni siquiera ellos mismos alcanzaban a admitir</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Debería darte vergüenza Ben! ¿Qué dirían tus alumnos si vieran a su profesor peleando con un </span>
  <em>
    <span>borracho</span>
  </em>
  <span> ordinario…? — Rose estaba muy enojada, también tenía sus propios problemas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Oye niña! No hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí. — Interrumpió el aludido. — Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Llévatelo de mi taller. — Rose le ignoró por completo y siguió interpelando a su amigo. Ben asintió obediente y avergonzado por la imagen que acababa de mostrarle a Rey. — Y que vuelva cuando esté presentable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así? ¡Yo soy un cliente! — Hux elevó el tono y avanzó hacia ella, acercándose tanto que sus narices casi se tocaron. Pero ella no retrocedió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uno bastante desagradable. — murmuró entre dientes ella, sin apartarle la mirada. — y un malcriado. — Agregó en voz alta, provocando que Ben se atragantara de risa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quiero ver al dueño de este lugar. — apartándose, el pelirrojo jugó su última carta, molesto con la pequeña mujercita que le había puesto en ridículo. Descubrió a Finn en el fondo y caminó hacia él con decisión. — Tú debes ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ross Tico.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Quién? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aquí dice </span>
  <em>
    <span>claramente</span>
  </em>
  <span>… — Armitage sacó su celular y le mostró a Finn la aplicación con la cual había encontrado el teléfono del taller horas antes, pero cuando logró enfocar la mirada se dio cuenta de su error. — Oh, no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ese fue el golpe de gracia. Todos empezaron a reír menos Rose, quien no podría haberse sentido más insultada. Como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo que ese ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrendo</span>
  </em>
  <span> había causado, ahora tenía que soportar la humillación de no ser reconocida como la dueña de su propio negocio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Largo de aquí. — su tono no daba lugar a réplicas y tampoco se conmovió por el rostro sonrojado del pelirrojo que parecía arrepentido. No se tragó su actuación y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a arreglar el auto de una vez por todas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent espiaba todo desde lo alto de una ventana, a la que había llegado en plena discusión. Desde allí tenía otra perspectiva de las cosas aunque no fue suficiente para comprender por qué su amo trataba tan mal a la joven y bella humana que tenía el corazón tan roto como el suyo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En un pueblo tan pequeño no era posible alejarse demasiado, por lo tanto el exilio de los caballeros sólo llegó hasta la cerca del campo que quedaba del otro lado de la calle. Allí se apoyaron los dos, igualmente avergonzados, a mirar desde lejos como las dos mecánicas se ocupaban del trabajo. Los postes de luz se encendieron y muy pronto se llenaron de insectos, que eran atraídos hacia el foco sin poder evitarlo, justo como ellos no podían evitar pelear cada vez que se veían. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algunas luciérnagas volaron contentas muy cerca de ellos y Armitage tuvo que admitir que el sonido constante de los de los grillos era lo que más había extrañado de su tierra natal. No lo diría jamás en voz alta, pero lograba emocionarse con algo tan simple hasta el punto de ser capaz de olvidar lo que le había llevado a ese lugar. Los grillos eran sus preferidos y hacía muchos años que no los escuchaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero su bella imagen de relajación se arruinó por culpa de Bazine y los gritos agudos que ella emitía cuando algún bicho se aparecía en su pulcra vida de ciudad. El recuerdo le agrió la expresión de nuevo y ya no pudo pensar en nada más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben, por otro lado, estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Le estaba dando más y más motivos a Rey para que pensara mal de él y eso no le gustaba para nada. Sentía que por cada paso que lograba avanzar, retrocedía diez, y toda la felicidad que sintió horas antes se esfumó con el último rayo de luz de la tarde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abatido, lo único que le restaba por hacer era disculparse con su amigo, por lo menos empezaría intentando averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando y por qué sentía que todo era un gran </span>
  <em>
    <span>déjà vu </span>
  </em>
  <span>de sus días de la infancia, cuando peleaban por cualquier cosa y terminaban los dos llorando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No sabía que tuvieras una esposa. Rey me lo dijo. No traes anillo. — Ben rompió el silencio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pues ya no tengo esposa tampoco. — su voz estaba repleta de resentimiento, pero también de mucho dolor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Quieres contarme sobre eso? — En el pasado ambos fueron bastante unidos pero Ben no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de lograr que Armitage confesara. Se veía diferente, cambiado, como si estuviera hablando con un extraño y no con alguien que podría haber considerado como un hermano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Oh si! Tengo muchas ganas de abrir la herida para que te burles de mí. — respondió su amigo con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Soy el último que puede juzgarte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ya veo, parece que estos últimos diez años te han dado sabiduría. O tal vez fue este lugar y su… </span>
  <em>
    <span>magia</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No. Pero sé lo que se siente volver a empezar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El canto de los grillos llenó el silencio triste que se formó entre ellos y Hux se arrepintió de estar comportándose como un cretino con todo el mundo. ¿Acaso la compañía de Bazine le había cambiado tanto hasta el punto de revertir su personalidad? No, eso era obra suya, completamente suya. Había ocultado al </span>
  <em>
    <span>General</span>
  </em>
  <span> bajo capas y capas de pulcra armadura y al final lo perdió todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ben, yo… lo siento. De verdad. Mañana te contaré todo, sólo necesito tiempo para procesar algunas cosas. — se masajeó la frente con los dedos en un impulso vano de suprimir el dolor de cabeza que se había intensificado con el paso de los minutos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Descuida. No estoy orgulloso de mí tampoco. Aunque, para ser honestos, te  merecías un buen golpe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estás un poco oxidado Solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lo que sucede es que quieres una revancha. O tal vez un duelo de espadas, pero apestas en eso también...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Podría haberte derrotado fácilmente  si esa… </span>
  <em>
    <span>mecánica</span>
  </em>
  <span> no se hubiera entrometido! — se le ocurrían otros adjetivos para la odiosa señorita Tico, pero intentó controlarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Rose es una gran persona y no permitiré que le faltes el respeto. Deberías disculparte antes de que sea tarde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ella es la que tiene que pedirme disculpas a mí. Podría arruinar su negocio dejándole una pésima reseña.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben soltó una carcajada sonora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No servirá de nada, ¡Nadie va a creerte! Ella es lo mejor que tenemos en kilómetros a la redonda y tú sólo estás irritado porque ella no se suspiró de amor al verte, como lo hacen todas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage se mordió los labios porque sabía que Ben tenía razón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No estoy en mi mejor momento. Y sigues siendo demasiado romántico, Solo. Si te gusta tanto ella ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben ignoró al pelirrojo, no tenía ganas de explicar que su corazón bailaba por otra muchacha y que Rose era como una hermana para él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— He visto que quiso ayudarte y le diste vuelta la cara. Eso no se hace amigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No necesitaba su ayuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Ella estaba siendo amable!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Quién? ¿La niña del overol? ¡Pff! Pues a mí me parece un...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Demonio Insufrible! — Rose arrojó la toalla llena de grasa sobre una repisa cercana. — ¿Cómo se atreve? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tranquila, sólo está un poco ebrio. Armie es muy simpático, ya verás.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Un poco? Rey, él dijo que mi taller es un asco. — La mecánica levantó acusadoramente una llave inglesa en dirección al pelirrojo. — No tienes idea cuánto me enfurece eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bueno, nadie dijo que fuera bueno con las palabras. — Rey lo pensó mejor y de hecho, no lo era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como sea, lo quiero lejos de aquí. No puedo trabajar tranquila con sus </span>
  <em>
    <span>ojos azules</span>
  </em>
  <span> fisgones subestimando cada cosa que hago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Azules? Yo creí que eran verdes. Pero claro, nunca estuve tan cerca de él como para confirmarlo…— Rey empezó a reír pero la mirada asesina de su joven amiga le detuvo. — Muy bien, ¿cuál es el diagnóstico del </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supremacy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Hasta su auto tiene un nombre pretencioso» pensó Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero la belleza de la máquina era innegable y estaba en perfectas condiciones, excepto por el detalle de las bujías arruinadas y la batería descargada. Al parecer su mecánico anterior le había estafado o el pelirrojo no tenía idea de mecánica básica. Se inclinaba por la segunda, pero otros detalles en su exploración le indicaron que podía ser el primer caso y tenía que advertirle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esa era la parte difícil, porque todavía estaba muy enojada como para dirigirle la palabra a ese ser insufrible, con su melena desordenada y su barba de varios días. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Dónde te quedarás? — Ben intentó desviar la conversación hacia otros temas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— En la casa de mi padre. — dijo Armie, como si fuera lo más obvio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No es posible, no está en condiciones. Los </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tusken</span>
  </em>
  <span> la han desmantelado. No han dejado ni las puertas…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Qué? ¡Pero J.J. me dijo que estaba lista para usar! — la desesperación hizo que se le quebrara la voz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pues J.J. es un estafador, lo sabes. — Ben sintió tanta lástima por su amigo que no pudo evitar querer ayudarle. — Puedes quedarte en mi casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una chispa de esperanza le iluminó los ojos azules, pero no lo admitió en voz alta. Al menos tendría una cama para descansar esa noche, aunque lo que encabezaba su lista era una larga y relajante ducha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Acaso caminaremos hasta el otro lado del pueblo? ¿O te has mudado cerca de aquí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro, olvidé que los niños de ciudad no caminan. Que forma tan rara que tienes de agradecer, tal vez Rose tiene razón y eres un malcriado…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cállate maldito. Y cómprate un auto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ya tengo uno. — Ben clavó la vista en el suelo y Hux se arrepintió de haber hablado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ha pasado tanto tiempo y sigues culpándote. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hay días mejores que otros. — Ben se encogió de hombros. — Pero prefiero no pensar en eso ahora. — Su mirada se pasó del auto de su padre a Rey, que estaba examinando el </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supremacy</span>
  </em>
  <span> junto a Rose y tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Sus miradas se encontraron y se desviaron al instante, pero Armie lo notó enseguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ella es un sol. Me pregunto por qué vendría a un pueblucho como este. — No pretendía provocar a Ben, pero sintió su furia creciendo antes de que hablara en su tono glacial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ni se te ocurra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No es mi tipo. Y no tengo intenciones de meterme en esas cosas por ahora. Las mujeres son malvadas. Excepto Rey, por supuesto. Pero creo que puedo ayudarte con eso… — Armie se preparó para otro ataque de su amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Creo que el daño ya está hecho. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que cuentes nuestras </span>
  <em>
    <span>aventuras</span>
  </em>
  <span> a extraños, </span>
  <em>
    <span>General</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De nada, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Líder Supremo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>— Hux se encogió de hombros y sonrió por primera vez en todo el día. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey prestaba poca atención a su amiga porque sentía que Ben le miraba, pero el honor le exigía defender a Hux, mientras Millie seguía explorando el taller a sus anchas. La gatita no tenía intenciones de volver con su amo, ya que el sillón de la dueña de casa se veía mucho más interesante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deberías darle una oportunidad, Ben y él son buenos amigos… o al parecer lo fueron en algún momento. — Rey tomó a Millie y la gata se dejó alzar, encantada por la atención de su vieja amiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jamás había escuchado acerca de él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muy a su pesar, Rose estaba intrigada pero no quería demostrarlo, así que se metió de lleno a cambiar las bujías, no sin antes echarle una mirada de reproche desde la distancia. Y no debió hacerlo, porque justo en ese instante, Armitage sonrió de una manera que le detuvo el corazón y le produjo una sensación extraña en el estómago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un bocinazo le arrancó de su lastimoso estado y Millicent salió disparada de nuevo hacia el fondo del taller. Phasma llegaba con su camioneta de la policía y estacionó cerca de donde Ben y Hux estaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn salió de su escondite para saludarla y las chicas se acercaron temiendo algún problema, pero esa posibilidad quedó descartada cuando la mujer bajó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos abiertos en dirección al recién llegado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡</span>
  <em>
    <span>Armie</span>
  </em>
  <span> está aquí! Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. — el pelirrojo se quedó sin aire en los pulmones por la fuerza del abrazo que le levantó apenas unos centímetros de la tierra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose se preguntó por qué de repente todo giraba alrededor del pelirrojo intruso. ¿Qué clase de magia tenía él que encantaba a todos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Conmigo no va a funcionar" </span>
  </em>
  <span>se dijo a sí misma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Señorita Tico. Señor Benjamín. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Escoria. </span>
  </em>
  <span>— Phasma soltó a su presa con un lastimoso quejido y después saludó alternativamente a Ben y a Rose antes de chocar puños con Finn. </span>
</p><p><span>—</span><em><span>Escoria Rebelde</span></em><span>. ¡Tienes que decirlo completo o no tiene el mismo efecto! — contestó el último, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Como sea. Rey, te presento a la ley de </span><em><span>Nueva Alderaan. </span></em><span>La</span> <span>comisaria</span> <span>Phasma.</span></p><p>
  <span>— Tú debes ser la señorita Niima. ¡Bienvenida a nuestro humilde pueblito! Si alguna vez tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos dos, ya sabes a quién recurrir. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Capitana</span>
  </em>
  <span> Phasma a tus servicios. — la mujer extendió la mano hacia Rey y luego le guiñó un ojo a Ben con muy poca sutileza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Genial. Lo que me faltaba. Un paseo en la patrulla. — Armie suspiró, resignado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agradece que eres mi amigo, jamás te dejaría subir con esa pinta. — Phasma le miró de arriba a abajo y se fijó de nuevo en la joven castaña. — En realidad es a Rey a quien busco, debo entregarle esto. — sacó una pequeña carta de uno de sus bolsillos y agregó, en dirección al </span>
  <em>
    <span>Príncipe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> — La alcaldesa te envía saludos, Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Rey no se le escapó la sombra que cruzó por el rostro de él, pero le preguntaría más tarde. Ahora estaba intrigada por saber qué decía la nota y todos a su alrededor parecían estarlo también, porque no se perdían ni uno de sus movimientos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben reconoció la caligrafía de su madre en la invitación, que no era otra cosa que la confirmación de aquello que ya le había revelado antes a Rey. ¿Pero por qué se tomaba tantas molestias si no se trataba de un evento formal? ¿Qué se proponía su madre ahora? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Es sólo una formalidad, pero todos ustedes están invitados, por supuesto. El Comité de organización del </span>
  <em>
    <span>Millaflower</span>
  </em>
  <span> se renueva todos los años y nunca está de más la ayuda. — se apresuró a explicar Phas. — Leia quiere aprovechar para darte una bienvenida oficial al pueblo y ahora que </span>
  <em>
    <span>Armie</span>
  </em>
  <span> ha regresado ¡creo que será un evento doble!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vaya que vuelan los rumores aquí. — contestó Ben un poco molesto. Su madre o su tío tramaban algo, y estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phasma se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir, pero su sonrisa pícara implicaba mucho más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— También esperamos que se nos una </span>
  <em>
    <span>este año,</span>
  </em>
  <span> señorita Tico. — Phasma desbordada amabilidad por sus poros, podía ser convincente cuando se lo proponía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose iba a protestar de nuevo pero Rey le tomó del brazo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Pues dile que muchas gracias y será un honor asistir! — Rey guardó la notita en el bolsillo de su jardinero y ocultó su nerviosismo. La perspectiva de ser presentada le daba un poco de miedo y no quería volver a ver a su abuelo todavía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y quería decirle que se quedara tranquila, Palpatine no era admitido en esas reuniones, pero no podía hacerlo sin dejarla en evidencia. Quería que Rey comprendiera que no estaría sola entre desconocidos y que él no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su cabeza y cerró los puños por su impotencia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un codazo a su amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ben y yo pasaremos a buscarte, Rey. ¿Verdad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Contamos con eso. </span>
  </em>
  <span>— la joven agradeció la propuesta y sonrió en dirección a Rose. — Tú también vienes y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Disculpa? — exclamó la mecánica alzando las cejas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Como gusten</span>
  </em>
  <span>. — el pelirrojo se armó de paciencia para enfrentarla con amabilidad disimulada y luego agregó. — Pero ahora me encantaría saber qué ha pasado con mi coche y con mi gata, si la </span>
  <em>
    <span>señorita Tico</span>
  </em>
  <span> es tan amable.</span>
</p><p><span>—Necesito una batería nueva y no puedo encargarla hasta mañana. Llegará el sábado por la tarde con suerte, pero puedo asegurar que </span><em><span>ella</span></em> <em><span>estará lista </span></em><span>para el domingo por la mañana. </span></p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Ella?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose se cruzó de brazos, no le explicaría a ese energúmeno que para ella los coches eran algo similar que los libros para Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bien</span>
  </em>
  <span>. ¿Qué hay de Millie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Puedes dejarla unos días aquí, parece que no se irá a ningún lado. Yo la cuidaré. — Rey se apresuró a contestar antes de que volviera a suceder lo de antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Todo de maravillas aquí. En marcha entonces. — Phasma se subió al coche y encendió el motor. — A menos que ese paseo en patrulla no suene tan mal ahora. — hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde estaban Ben y Hux. —Los llevaré. No hace falta que me agradezcan. Sólo intenten no matarse en el camino o perderé la apuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Qué apuesta? — preguntó Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mitaka fue con el chisme de que el </span>
  <em>
    <span>Profesor Solo </span>
  </em>
  <span>y un </span>
  <em>
    <span>extraño</span>
  </em>
  <span> estaban peleando en el taller de las Tico. — la mujer soltó una carcajada. — ¡Si hubiera sabido que se trataba de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Armie</span>
  </em>
  <span> no me arriesgaba!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. En la ciudad de los Vestidos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Pasmado y lleno de admiración, Bastián contempló aquella imagen. No se cansaba de verla. Estaba a punto de preguntar quién podría ser este apuesto joven príncipe cuando le sacudió como un rayo la idea de que era él mismo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Era su propia imagen reflejada en los ojos dorados de la Hija de la Luna!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Michael Ende- La historia Interminable</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Armitage se instaló rápidamente en el hogar de Ben y gran parte de su incomodidad se fue con el agua de la ducha caliente junto con el lodo y los restos de caramelos de gomita que aún tenía pegados en el cabello.</p><p>La borrachera no había sido tan fuerte como otras veces pero ya no tenía veinte años y la jaqueca estaba empeorando. Tal vez durante sus días de estudiante no le hubiera importado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su plan de olvidar a Bazine con alcohol había sido una idea tonta. Y por supuesto, más desgracias le esperaban en <em>Nueva Alderaan</em>, como el hecho de perder a Millie por culpa de un capricho gatuno, nada más y nada menos que en manos de una  insoportable mujercita que también era la responsable de arreglar su auto.</p><p>Rey también estaba ahí y eso le tranquilizaba. Sentía que podía confiar en ella porque le había demostrado su amistad muchas veces mientras vivieron en Coruscant. Podía decir que al menos contaba con una aliada, pero sería injusto dejar afuera a Ben. Aún tenía mucho que explicarle a su amigo y no sabía por dónde empezar.</p><p>Armie conocía el motivo por el cual la joven se había instalado en el pueblo porque Snoke se lo había mencionado, él mismo había visto los papeles pero no logró advertir a Rey de que algo extraño sucedía en relación a su madre. Nunca tuvo el coraje para decirle que conoció a Mara cuando tenía diez años, justo antes de que desapareciera del mapa. ¿De qué le había servido tanta discreción? Estaba peor que al principio, pero quizás podía hacer algo por su amiga ahora, ya que no le debía nada a nadie.</p><p>Su instinto le decía que algo extraño ocurría en <em>Nueva Alderaan</em>, y no era un sentimiento nuevo. Y por otro lado sabía que ella era importante para Ben, fue testigo de la manera en que se miraban como si nada más existiera alrededor. Armie jamás le había visto así, ni siquiera durante el episodio de Zorii Bliss por el cual los amigos terminaron enemistados de manera irrevocable. Claro que la culpa era absolutamente del pelirrojo, no estuvo bien eso de robarle un beso a la chica del campus que le gustaba a su mejor amigo y mucho menos hacerlo en la biblioteca de la universidad, justo donde él pudiera verlos.</p><p>Claro que eso no era todo, pero el <em>General</em> y el <em>Líder Supremo</em> no se llevaban bien desde el accidente de Han, varios años antes de eso. Chandrila les había servido a ambos para decidir sus profesiones y sus destinos, como una especie de alianza temporal que les ayudó a aceptar que en realidad estaban solos. Ben regresó a <em>Nueva Alderaan</em> apenas se recibió y Armitage cortó definitivamente sus lazos con el pasado, aceptando la oferta de Jared Snoke para unirse a su grupo de prestigiosos abogados en Coruscant.</p><p>
  <em>«Diez años, diez malditos años.»</em>
</p><p>Se miró al espejo, desempañándolo un poco. Su reflejo le devolvió la imagen de un hombre mucho mayor y agobiado, la barba de varios días comenzaba a molestarle. Necesitaba de manera urgente dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo. Se imaginó que quizás un cambio de apariencia y un buen corte le ayudarían. Pero no podía poner un pie en la calle con esa pinta de vagabundo, y en eso tuvo que darle la razón a la molesta mecánica con su mirada reprobatoria.</p><p>Tampoco volvería a afeitarse y a peinarse como antes, eso ya era parte de otra vida. Nunca le había gustado, a decir verdad, lo hizo sólo porque a Bazine le incomodaba su barba y todo tenía que ser perfecto y ordenado en su vida de mármol y cristal. Ella misma compraba el gel para que su cabello quedara pegado al cráneo, y él lo había aceptado como todo lo que su mujer decía, porque la amaba, o eso creía. Aunque ahora que la venda estaba en el suelo, sabía que la realidad era un poco más complicada.</p><p>Otro motivo más para ser rebelde, el primer paso para descubrir quién era él y qué deseaba hacer en adelante. Sintió un vuelco extraño en el estómago, similar a la que hubiera experimentado alguna vez en una montaña rusa justo antes de la bajada. De nuevo, todo volvía a comenzar y Armie estaba listo.</p><p>Ben había dejado a la vista una máquina de afeitar eléctrica junto con toallas extras. Armie rió para sus adentros, conocía a Solo lo suficiente como para entender sus indirectas, lástima que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en silencio entre ellos, pero ya era hora de empezar a solucionarlo. El piso se fue llenando de pequeños montones de cabello cobrizo, oscurecido por el agua, mientras su rostro anguloso iba apareciendo debajo del vello.</p><p>No se lo quitaría todo, sólo lo suficiente como para que quedara prolijo y desenfadado. Una vez que estuvo conforme, siguió con su cabello pero cuando estuvo a punto de cortar, se detuvo. ¿Que tal si sólo lo dejaba así? Se limitaría a peinarlo apenas y a dejarse llevar, improvisaría. Su primer gesto simbólico fue arrojar el costoso gel de Bazine a la basura.</p><p>Una parte de él se preguntó con bastante emoción qué pensaría la <em>señorita Tico</em> si le viera ahora.</p><hr/><p>Mientras esperaba que Armitage saliera del baño, Ben preparaba la cena. Después de que Phasma los dejara en su casa, preparó la habitación de visitas para su amigo y dejó allí sus maletas. El día había sido largo y lo único que quería era comer algo y continuar con sus investigaciones del libro. Pero la llegada de su amigo le inquietaba bastante porque Armie no hubiera vuelto al pueblo que tanto odiaba a menos que algo grave hubiese sucedido además de su divorcio.</p><p>Pero le ayudaría, porque Hux estuvo junto a él es sus años más oscuros, fiel como un hermano. Aunque Ben reconocía que jamás le había dado las gracias por eso y que en cambio le había tratado con rudeza. Bueno, tenía ahora una oportunidad para hacer las paces aunque no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, quizás porque esa parte perversa de su carácter no le abandonaría del todo, o tal vez porque sólo quería vengarse de él por haberle robado a la novia.</p><p>Aunque todo eso ya era parte de la historia, porque con Rey estaba aprendiendo que existía una gran diferencia entre sentirse atraído por alguien y sentir que el mundo no sería el mismo sin esa persona.</p><p>— Me alegra que hayas captado el mensaje. — Ben aprobó el pulcro aspecto de su amigo con la cabeza cuando éste se reunió con él en la mesa.</p><p>— Nunca te caracterizaste por la sutileza, Solo.</p><p>Armie se sirvió un poco de agua y arrojó una pastilla efervescente para la resaca. Ben notó las marcas oscuras de sus ojos y se preocupó por él pero no lo dijo en voz alta.</p><p>— No. Tú siempre fuiste el diplomático.</p><p>Recordó todas esas veces en las que su amigo le había protegido de algún matón, aún cuando Ben fue siempre el más corpulento de los dos. Armie siempre evitaba los conflictos con palabras estudiadas que podían cortar más que un cuchillo, convenciendo a cualquiera de hacer lo que él quisiera. No por anda se había ganado el apodo de <em>General. </em></p><p>— Al menos has aprendido a cocinar. ¡Esto está sabroso! — el pelirrojo se estiró para tomar la botella de vino que Ben había abierto.</p><p>— Ventajas de vivir solo. Nadie se queja por el exceso de condimento. Y no tengo que compartir el vino. — le quitó la botella con firmeza, temiendo que todo empezara de nuevo. — ¿No crees qué fue suficiente?</p><p>— Sólo quería ver la etiqueta. — exclamó Armie muy ofendido. — Y para tu información, tengo una amplia cultura alcohólica.</p><p>— Me importa un rábano si eres el mejor sommelier de la galaxia. Me basta con que te limites a cuidar de ti mismo. No tengo intenciones de cargar con otro adolescente además de mis alumnos de la escuela. Y ellos se comportan mucho mejor que tú. Te lo aseguro.</p><p>El reto le pareció excesivo, pero en su defensa admitió que estaba muy cansado y Ben no era de los que se iban con vueltas.</p><p>— Es que tienes suerte de que no hayan visto como casi te golpeo en tu porfiado rostro...</p><p>— ¿Quieres explicarme qué haces aquí o prefieres que te mande a Coruscant de regreso con una patada? — Ben dejó los cubiertos a un lado y miró fijamente a su amigo, intentando conservar la poca paciencia que le quedaba.</p><p>— Está bien. — Armie tomó un largo trago de agua con remedio e hizo un gesto de asco ante su sabor amargo.</p><p>Le explicó toda la historia, desde el día en que se vieron por última vez hasta que contrajo matrimonio con Bazine. No se guardó los detalles pero no se extendió demasiado porque conocía a su auditorio y podía apostar que a Ben solamente le importaba la parte concerniente a Rey. Podía confiar en él, así que no omitió lo que sabía de su ex jefe aunque fueran meras conjeturas. Admitió que amaba a la joven castaña como si fuera su hermana y tenía motivos para creer que podía ayudarle a averiguar lo que le había sucedido a su madre.</p><p>Snoke tenía grandes defectos y uno de ellos era subestimar a todos sus colegas, creyendo que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para que nadie descubriera sus delitos y que todos serían leales por siempre a su compañía si acaso los descubrían. Pero antes de despedir a Armie, le había dicho que en <em>Nueva Alderaan</em> le esperaba la cuantiosa herencia de una mujer que estaba desaparecida desde hacía más de quince años y que había engañado a su hija para obtenerla. La mención de su pueblo natal, que por supuesto Snoke ignoraba, hizo que las alarmas se activaran en la mente de Armitage y apenas pudo acceder a los documentos, comprobó que la mujer perdida era Mara Jade y que la destinataria de la herencia de Palpatine era nada más y nada menos que su hija, Rey Niima, la joven que conoció gracias a Millie.</p><p>Con cada nuevo detalle de la historia, la preocupación de Ben aumentaba y también sus sospechas de que Palpatine tramaba algo oscuro. Aún no se sentía en confianza para hablar de él con Rey, pero quizás con la ayuda de Hux podría ayudarle a defenderse de su abuelo.</p><p>— Ese Jared Snoke. ¿Acaso tiene un <em>Dreadnought</em> rojo y negro?</p><p>— Tiene muchos coches. — Armie pareció meditarlo unos instantes y luego asintió. — Pero por nada del mundo olvidaría ese. ¿Cómo lo sabes?</p><p>— Él está aquí. Ayer casi nos atropella a Rey y a mí en el camino del bosque. ¿Qué es lo que intenta ese trastornado?</p><p>— No estoy seguro, pero es algo malo. Si se entera de que estoy aquí todo se podría complicar aún más.</p><p>— No tengas miedo, los alderaanianos son bastante hostiles con los extranjeros. No lo demuestran abiertamente pero te defenderán de él si es necesario. Le pediré a Phas que lo vigile y si intenta algo extraño, nos encargamos de él.</p><p>— Eso me temo. He estado ausente durante muchos años. Mi padre no era precisamente un ciudadano ejemplar. — Armie se cruzó de brazos y se dejó embargar por la tristeza.</p><p>Ben sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Compartir la niñez con él le había permitido cerciorarse de que las habladurías de Brendol Hux eran ciertas. Armie se refugiaba en casa de los Solo casi todo el tiempo, escapando de la negligencia de su padre a quien solamente le interesaba beber. Los recuerdos llegaban alterados por el dolor y la distancia, pero una parte de él le decía que no siempre había sido de esta manera. Sin embargo, nadie asociaría la figura de su amigo con la de su desafortunado padre, Ben se encargaría de ayudarle y pediría ayuda a su clan familiar de ser necesario.</p><p>— Tal vez es muy pronto para preguntar, pero, después de vaciar todas esas latas de cerveza, ¿qué planeabas hacer aquí además de desenmascarar a tu jefe?</p><p>— No lo pensé muy bien. Creí que podría alejarme un tiempo, dejar todo eso atrás y empezar de nuevo, pero ahora no me siento tan optimista. — el pelirrojo estiró sus largas piernas debajo de la mesa y dejó que su cabeza y sus brazos colgaran inertes sobre el respaldo de la silla. — Mi casa es un nido de ratas. Supongo que estoy acabado. Bazine sólo me dejó con lo que traigo puesto y es sólo gracias a la Fuerza que logré llevarme a Millie.</p><p>— Que gran abogado resultaste ser.</p><p>— Soy un idiota. Lo sé.</p><p>Los dos amigos quedaron en silencio un momento mientras digerían la comida y meditaban acerca de los próximos pasos. Ben también había estirado las piernas, apoyándolas sobre una banqueta vacía. Por la mañana podría ofrecerle un plan más elaborado, pero el cansancio y el calor que había regresado tras la lluvia estaban empezando a hacer efecto en su cuerpo, así que se levantó para ordenar la cocina y lavar los platos.</p><p>Armitage se dedicó a curiosear por la habitación, deteniéndose en aquellos objetos que le traían recuerdos placenteros y pasando de largo otros que no significaban nada para él. El vasto ambiente funcionaba como comedor y sala de estar, aunque no tenía demasiados muebles. Estaba decorado con estilo minimalista y los únicos cuadros que colgaban de las paredes eran pequeñas acuarelas que el joven reconoció como creaciones de Ben. Le sorprendió que no tuviera fotografías de sus padres, de hecho en toda la estancia no había ningún retrato, ni siquiera uno de él mismo.</p><p>— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué has hecho durante estos últimos años? — gritó para que Ben oyera desde la cocina pero el ruido del agua ahogó sus preguntas y Armie siguió recorriendo el resto de la casa, evitando el dormitorio principal.</p><p>La biblioteca era sin dudas el lugar más impresionante. Ben había instalado allí un pequeño estudio para pintar, que consistía en una mesa ubicada estratégicamente debajo de un amplio ventanal.</p><p>Todo era nuevo, excepto por el gigantesco sillón semicircular que reconoció como herencia familiar de los Solo. Armie pensó en los muebles de su casa y con una punzada de odio imaginó que Bazine los estaría disfrutando a sus anchas, pero no existía nada más cómodo que ese sillón legendario. Se hundió en él con placer y se fijó en los libros de las estanterías de roble que iban del piso al techo, reconociendo en el cuidado y el orden, el amor que su amigo sentía por cada uno de ellos.</p><p>Se puso de pie enseguida, temiendo quedarse dormido allí mismo, pero cuando estaba por salir, el reflejo de un pequeño cuadrito en uno de los estantes llamó su atención. Era el espacio dedicado a la limitada galería fotográfica de Ben, y la joven mecánica estaba allí casi delante de todos los retratos. Armitage se acercó para observar con atención, al parecer ellos eran buenos amigos eso le produjo una sensación extraña. ¿Acaso sentía celos por una desconocida?</p><p>Una desconocida que tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, uno que tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver.</p><p>El escritorio tenía varios libros apilados junto a una computadora portátil, no necesariamente de última generación, pero sí lo suficientemente rápida como para preparar sus clases. Armie sonrió para sus adentros, recordando que había asumido erróneamente que su amigo era un cavernícola.</p><p>— ¿Por qué te sorprendes de que tenga una computadora? — Ben apareció en la habitación, siguiendo la mirada burlona de su amigo.</p><p>—  ¿Ahora vas a decirme que también tienes un celular?</p><p>— Por supuesto. Pero nunca te molestaste en llamar. — respondió con frialdad, pero cambió el tono porque se había prometido dejar el rencor a un lado. — Lo siento, tendrás que cambiarlas tú. Debo trabajar esta noche. Ya sabes dónde está tu cuarto. — Le arrojó un juego de sábanas que sacó de un pequeño armario del pasillo. Luego se sentó en el escritorio y extrajo una pequeña libreta roja de uno de los cajones, junto con el libro que había encontrado en el parque.</p><p>Armitage no tenía sueño, avivado con el recuerdo de la señorita Tico, y necesitaba algo de información acerca de su <em>estado civil, </em>así que tomó asiento frente a él y se puso a revisar el libro en cuestión, aguijoneando a su amigo para que abandonara su <em>hobby</em>.  </p><p>— <em>La Historia Interminable. </em>Mi padre tenía uno igual. Yo lo leía a escondidas porque él me castigaba cuando revolvía sus cosas. — Armie abrió los ojos como platos cuando descubrió el delito. — ¡Pero está escrito! ¿Qué has hecho con él, Solo?</p><p>— Lo encontré así. — contestó Ben en tono cortante. — ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer algo como eso?</p><p>— Me imagino lo que debes sufrir al verlo. Aunque los dibujos son muy bonitos. ¿De quién es? — exclamó mientras pasaba las páginas.</p><p>— Es lo que intento averiguar. Apareció misteriosamente en una de las librerías públicas, no tiene nombre, sólo una dedicatoria.</p><p>— Ya veo. El entretenimiento no abunda por estas tierras. — Hux cerró el libro y se lo devolvió.</p><p>— Al contrario, es muy interesante. Cada detalle que encuentro me intriga más y más. Por ejemplo esta cita… — Ben se puso los lentes y se dispuso a leer en voz alta, sabiendo que espantaría a su amigo.</p><p>— ¡No te molestes! — interrumpió Armitage y Ben sonrió satisfecho. — Parece que tu situación es aún peor que la mía. Tu relación más significativa hasta el momento es con un libro. Al menos yo tengo a Millie...</p><p>— <em>Tenías</em> a Millie. — Le recordó su amigo sin dejar de revisar el libro — Me pregunto si extraña a su insoportable padre.</p><p>— Acerca de eso… — Ben levantó la vista, atento a sus palabras, intuyendo lo que veía. — Creo que debería ir hasta su casa para hacerle una visita, tengo una bolsa de su comida preferida…</p><p>— No. Vete a dormir. Es tarde. — contestó de manera terminante Ben. — Estaré muy ocupado con los preparativos de la recepción de mi madre y Rose ya te explicó que los repuestos no llegarán hasta dentro de dos días, así que no tienes nada que hacer allí.</p><p>— ¿Estás negándome el derecho de ver a mi hija? Puedo demandarte por eso. — el pelirrojo apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y asumió una postura firme, como si estuviera en pleno juicio.</p><p>— Te acompañaré sólo si admites que en realidad quieres volver a ver a Rose. — respondió Ben, dejando a su amigo con la boca abierta y sin argumentos para refutar las contundentes pruebas. De un vistazo, Armie había quedado muy impresionado con la joven mecánica, tanto como él con Rey.</p><p>Hux abandonó la habitación, despidiéndose con un saludo entre dientes. En resumen el día no había resultado tan malo, después de todo obtuvo su ducha caliente y su cómodo colchón. Lo inesperado fue lo que sucedió apenas cerró los ojos, aunque no lamentó soñar con la <em>pequeña mujercita molesta.</em></p><hr/><p>Del otro lado del pueblo, <em>Fújur</em> olisqueaba con reserva a Millicent y le demostraba en idioma gatuno que la casa ya estaba tomada. Pero la gata no se interesó en sus rituales innecesarios, porque su estadía allí sería temporal. Lo único que necesitaba era asegurarse de que esas humanas iban a estar bien, y mientras Armie y su amigo estuvieran quien sabe dónde, ella tenía que protegerlas de la extraña energía que sentía con el radar infalible de su colita anaranjada. No podía hacer más que eso, y curiosamente no extrañó mucho a su amo porque Rose la consintió con exquisito atún en lata.</p><p>Rey no estaba tan tranquila, pero aún contaba con un par de días para resolver su problema de vestuario. No tenía idea de qué era correcto para la ocasión, así que decidió pedir ayuda más tarde a las hermanas Tico. La perspectiva de conocer a la alcaldesa aumentó su nerviosismo cuando Paige le hizo notar despreocupadamente que se trataba de la madre de Ben. Pero la ilusión de hablar con alguien que conociera a su madre era lo que mantenía en alto su moral.</p><p>Rose no se sentía mejor, su nueva amiga prácticamente le había obligado a asistir, pero no estaba molesta con Rey sino con ella misma por ser incapaz de negarse. La última vez que asistió a un evento social todo terminó en un desastre que prefería no recordar. Y seguramente tendría que soportar la mirada socarrona del recién llegado, aunque sería una excelente oportunidad de demostrarle que ella era mucho más que una mecánica experta, como si eso fuera poco.</p><p>Paige sonreía mientras miraba a su hermana luchar contra lo inevitable y alimentó su curiosidad con la extensa información que había logrado reunir acerca del joven abogado. Finn era bastante útil cuando se trataba de averiguar cosas y Phasma estaba totalmente encantada de hablar de su <em>adorado Armie.</em> Rey ofició de secuaz, completando los espacios vacíos con lo que ella misma sabía de él y la conspiración terminó por convencer a Rose de que iba a cruzarse con el pelirrojo con mayor frecuencia de la que desearía. Pero estaría preparada para cuando llegara el momento.</p><p>El viernes pasó con lentitud mientras esperaban el repuesto del <em>Supremacy</em> y ninguno de los dos galanes apareció por el taller. Rey se concentró en reparar el auto de Ben, como si eso le permitiera estar un poco más cerca de él, recordando que los dados estaban en su bolsillo e imaginando posibles escenarios para poder devolvérselos, tal vez cuando se conocieran mejor. Ni siquiera Hux se acercó para llevarse a Millie, aunque Rose admitió que le iba a costar separarse de ella cuando eso sucediera.</p><p>Lo que ambas ignoraban era que en efecto, los muchachos tenían buenos motivos para no presentarse.</p><p>Ben se encontraba deseando no haber prometido ayuda a su madre, porque los preparativos de la recepción del <em>Millaflower</em> le estaban volviendo tan loco que no quiso pensar en lo que sucedería unas semanas después cuando llegara el día evento principal. Leia le llamaba varias veces al día porque no le gustaba dejar mensajes de texto y cada vez con un encargo nuevo. El segundo error fue decirle a Luke que iba a presentarle a Rey, porque su tío empezó a hacer conjeturas y a ponerse muy ansioso de antemano.</p><p>Lo que más lamentaba era no poder ver a Rey, porque planeaba invitarla a salir y supuso que las reuniones del club de los viernes serían un pretexto adecuado para pasar algo de tiempo con ella, pero tuvo que cancelar todo de momento porque la mitad de los asistentes estaba invitada a la fiesta de Leia.</p><p>Ben podía asegurar ahora que su familia era algo fuera de lo común y que probablemente a él le habían adoptado.</p><p>En cambio, Armitage, tenía otros planes. Aprovechando que Solo estaba enfrascado en sus problemas de <em>Príncipe</em>, decidió salir a caminar un poco para examinar el estado de su casa que convenientemente quedaba muy cerca del <em>Escuadrón Cobalto.</em> No le molestaba hacer ejercicio, pero estaba fuera de práctica y no llevaba ropa adecuada para la ocasión. Lamentó haber dejado atrás esos cómodos pantalones de punto, pero recordó que Bazine los había arrojado a la basura sin su permiso y eso le hizo enfurecer un poco más.</p><p>Pero no era su intención dar la cara porque eso implicaría tener que disculparse por su comportamiento del día anterior con la dueña el taller y él seguía diciéndose que no había hecho nada malo, así que pensó que podía utilizar algunas influencias para lograr lo que quería.</p><p>Phasma aceptó ayudarle, Armie consiguió el número de la comisaría en la guía virtual de Nueva Alderaan. Pero su decepción fue grande cuando ella le explicó que Millicent no estaba en el taller sino en casa de las hermanas Tico que quedaba bastante lejos de donde él se encontraba. Hux quiso saber cuál era la dirección y luego le agradeció, cortando la comunicación justo antes de que Phasma pudiera averiguar el motivo de su pregunta, mientras se dirigía con lentitud pero mucha resolución a la casa de Rose y Paige.</p><p>Sabía que no iba a encontrar a nadie allí, de todas formas intentaría entrar y llevarse a su gata para después decirle a todo el mundo que sencillamente Millie había escapado y encontrado el rumbo hacia su dueño porque era una felina sumamente inteligente. Seguramente en ese pueblo nadie se preocupaba por cerrar las puertas con llave, aunque esperaba no tener que romper ventanas porque eso complicaba mucho más las cosas. Tal vez se estaba dejando llevar por la desesperación, o el calor empezaba a hacerle daño, pero en su mente parecía mucho más simple y no dudaba de la cooperación de su querida Millicent.</p><p>Se las ingenió para saltar la pequeña reja del jardín sin que nadie lo viera, al menos la <em>magia</em> estaba de su lado ese día, pero antes de poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta se arrepintió por lo que iba a hacer. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Resignado, volvió sobre sus pasos, girando la cabeza una última vez para encontrarse con la mirada de Millie a través de la ventana. Tal vez le costaba aceptar que ella se había adaptado a la nueva vida con mayor facilidad que él, y mientras fuera huésped de <em>Ben odio-los-gatos Solo, </em>estaba mejor con Rose y Rey.</p><p>El resto del día se ocupó de hacer planes para recuperar el control de su vida. Armie amaba trazar estrategias y estaba seguro de que con los pequeños ahorros que había salvado del divorcio le alcanzaría para alquilar una oficina modesta y empezar a trabajar. Se puso en contacto con viejas amistades y descubrió que Ben tenía razón al fin y al cabo, los alderaanianos eran muy solidarios con sus compatriotas. A cambio de prometer visitas en el futuro, Armie consiguió un lugar para abrir su estudio y tendría todo listo en un par de semanas. Aprovecharía la recepción de Leia para mostrarse y repartir su tarjeta, incluso si eso despertaba la atención del indeseable de Snoke.</p><p>El <em>General</em> estaba de regreso.</p><hr/><p>El sábado amaneció fresco y despejado, aunque Rey casi no pudo pegar un ojo por la ansiedad. Como era aún temprano nadie le recibió en la cocina para compartir el desayuno, así que la joven pensó que sería buena idea comprar algún delicioso croissant en la panadería local para poder sorprender a las hermanas y agradecer el enorme gesto que tuvieron al brindarle un hogar. Era muy poco, Rey lo sabía, pero sería un lindo gesto porque había escuchado a Paige mencionar las exquisiteces de Kaydel en repetidas ocasiones.</p><p>Decidió caminar aunque era muy temprano y el aroma de pan recién horneado fue guiando a su nariz. No existía sensación más placentera en el mundo que la de inspirar profundamente para llenarse de ese delicioso olor. Pero al cerrar los ojos no pudo evitar que el rostro de Ben se le apareciera, tal vez porque ahora sí tenía una sensación superior en la cual pensar, quizás porque asociaba esa clase de felicidad con algo que él le hacía sentir. </p><p>Llegó al negocio en cuestión de minutos, maravillándose de encontrarlo abierto y repleto de gente. El nombre <em>Dulathia</em>, tallado en madera, colgaba sobre la vidriera hermosamente decorada con cupcakes y macarons. Las creaciones de la joven panadera modificaban el estilo de vida holgazán del alderaaniano promedio, arrancándoles de sus camas al alba.</p><p>El eco de la campanilla de la puerta fue lo único que se escuchó por algunos tensos segundos, mientras los rostros se fijaban en ella. Rey se sintió un poco incómoda pero rompió el silencio con un saludo natural que fue respondido por algunos susurros y muchas murmuraciones.</p><p>Kaydel se quedó con la pinza en alto pero se recobró enseguida. Ella sabía lo que significaba sentirse una intrusa en Nueva Alderaan y le había costado años de trabajo duro hacerse un lugar entre ellos.</p><p>— ¡Buenos días! ¿En qué puedo servirle señorita Palpatine? — la joven se alisó el delantal le ofreció su mejor sonrisa.</p><p>Las conversaciones se interrumpieron y se escuchó algunas sillas moverse, como si nadie quisiera perderse un detalle del chisme. Kaydel supo que había metido la pata por la frialdad con la que la joven de cabello castaño la miró.</p><p>— Soy Rey. Rey Niima. — su piel se erizó ante la mención de su abuelo.</p><p>— Lo siento, pensé que...</p><p>— Descuida, aún estoy acostumbrándome a ser nieta de una celebridad. — Rey le restó importancia al asunto, consciente de que la panadera no tenía malas intenciones. Se acercó a la vitrina para examinar con avidez los variados ejemplares de pasteles y budines, preguntándose qué clase de gustos tendrían sus anfitrionas.</p><p>— Puedo sugerir un budín marmolado con doble chocolate y pepitas, recién horneado. — Kaydel le guiñó un ojo a Rey Y añadió en voz baja, en un tímido intento de enmendar su error. — Lo preparo especialmente para Paige.</p><p>— ¡sí! ¡Te lo agradeceré mucho!</p><p>— Por cierto, soy Kaydel. — estiró el brazo por encima del mostrador para presentarse y Rey estrechó su mano.</p><p>Los comensales regresaron a sus charlas, contentos porque tendrían algo de qué platicar con sus otros vecinos durante el almuerzo. La joven Palpatine parecía simpática y para nada arrogante como su abuelo.</p><p>Rey abandonó el local con varios productos, cortesía de Kaydel como excusa de <em>regalo de bienvenida</em>, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que lo había hecho para quedar bien con Palpatine. Pero al abrir el paquete de papel que se sentía agradablemente tibio en sus manos, no se resistió al impulso de probar un bollito de queso que se deshizo en su boca.</p><p>Caminaba con tranquilidad, observando Nueva Alderaan y sus pintorescas casitas con sus jardines profusos. No circulaban autos tan temprano, incluso ellos descansaban, estacionados cerca del cordón, sobre la calle.</p><p>Una pequeña librería ambulante llamó su atención y con una sonrisa recordó de nuevo a Ben, aunque él jamás abandonaba sus pensamientos. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando vio su nombre y su número de teléfono en una notita del extremo, mientras pasaba sus dedos con cariño sobre el papel plastificado. Al parecer él era el creador de esa iniciativa y ofrecía sus datos de contacto en caso de que existiera algún problema con los libros.</p><p>Rey se mordió los labios cuando la idea se materializó en su mente. ¿Acaso estaba mal tomar nota y enviarle algún mensaje? Recordó que él no le había pedido su número, que tampoco volvieron a verse desde aquél día en la grúa y se desilusionó un poco. Pero había prometido ir con ella a la recepción de esa tarde y Ben parecía ser el tipo de personas que cumplían sus promesas.</p><p>Retomó su camino mientras pensaba en que aún debía decidir qué se pondría cuando el sonido de un auto sobre la calle no pavimentada le hizo girar inconscientemente. La franja roja sobre la pintura negra se le hacía familiar, pero lo que alertó sus sentidos fue la lentitud con la que avanzaba, como si la estuviera siguiendo.</p><p>Caminó más rápido y el coche aumentó la marcha, jugando con ella. Rey no se asustaba con facilidad pero la situación era sumamente extraña. Sabía que podía gritar y saldría gente de alguna casa, pero cualquier explicación que pudiera darles sería incoherente. Los autos no perseguían jóvenes indefensas en Nueva Alderaan.</p><p>Entonces se armó de valor. Nadie se burlaba de Rey Niima. Frenó su marcha, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia el vehículo, avanzando sobre la calle, corriendo el riesgo de que la atropellara. Y pareció funcionar, porque al notar que la joven loca no se movería, el conductor la esquivó lanzando una maldición y continuó su camino hacia el límite del pueblo.</p><p>Rey lo observó perderse en el horizonte, aún conmovida por lo que acababa de hacer. No estaba segura de qué otra cosa le esperaba en ese lugar y algo le decía que tenía que ver con su abuelo, pero omitiría comentar el episodio a alguien más, relegándolo al olvido.</p><hr/><p>Más tarde esa mañana llegó la bujía y las dos amigas se pusieron manos a la obra para arreglar el <em>Supremacy</em>. Por la tarde suspenderían el trabajo para dar un paseo por los alrededores y revisar los percheros de <em>Sabé,</em> la única tienda de vestidos elegantes de <em>Nueva Alderaan,</em> encomendando a Paige la entrega del auto reparado a Armitage. Rose se mantuvo firme en este aspecto y su hermana acató la orden con paciente resignación, sabiendo que al final el tiempo le iba a dar la razón con esos dos ejemplares de testarudez.</p><p>El inminente evento estaba en boca de todos, se decía que algunos músicos vendrían y que existían altas probabilidades de que se improvisara un baile, pero nada de eso asustaba tanto a las amigas como el horror de quedar en ridículo. La etiqueta dictaba que las mujeres debían usar vestidos y peinados elaborados en honor a la tradición del perdido Alderaan, pero con el paso de los años las costumbres se habían suavizado bastante. Rey y Rose decidieron que serían fieles a sus estilos respectivos, pero intentar algo nuevo para variar tenía su atractivo.</p><p>Rey tenía la costumbre de visitar muchas tiendas en Coruscant sin obligación de comprar nada, solamente por diversión. Rose descubrió que podía desfilar las creaciones de <em>Sabé</em> sin llevarse ninguna a su casa, mientras su amiga y la vendedora hacían comentarios: la primera con genuina admiración, la segunda con intenciones de venderle algo.</p><p>No esperaba encontrar algo tan cómodo y sencillo en un lugar como ese, pero apenas sacó el vestido de la percha para probárselo, imaginó la reacción atónita de cierto pelirrojo y eso fue suficiente para apresurar la compra. El escote pronunciado realzaba su cuerpo esbelto y el largo de la falta, justo por encima de la rodilla, lo convertía en un atuendo perfecto.</p><p>Rey estaba contenta por la elección de su amiga, aunque no había encontrado nada que le gustara y no quería arruinar la emoción de Rose. Se sentía feliz de poder compartir esa experiencia con ella, sabiéndose bienvenida y contagiándose de la alegría que se respiraba en el aire.</p><p>Recordó con una sonrisa triste los juegos de su niñez, los sábados a la tarde cuando Mara abría su cofre de tesoros y juntas se disfrazaban de princesas galácticas improvisando armaduras y peinados, poco prácticos pero sin lugar a dudas extraordinarios. Uno de esos vestidos era de especial importancia para su madre porque su esencia traspasaba la trama hasta hacerse uno con ella. Rey pensó en el retrato de la casa de su abuelo, preguntándose qué otros significados tendría para Mara ese vestido azul que ahora descansaba en el fondo de su propia maleta.</p><p>Al llegar a la casa fue a buscarlo y se lo probó de inmediato, reuniendo valor para comprobar ante el espejo la imagen. Era la primera vez que lo usaba en mucho tiempo y ahora parecía diferente bajo la luz de las nuevas revelaciones. Rose y Paige la observaban desde el umbral con fascinación sin que ella lo notara. Como testigos silenciosas, desconocían la historia detrás de la prenda o las sensaciones que se estaban produciendo dentro de la joven, pero lo que vieron les bastó para alentar a Rey de usarlo al día siguiente y así se lo hicieron saber.</p><p>El día terminó entre risas, té e historias. También algunas lágrimas de felicidad y otras de tristeza. Pero la calidez que se alojó ese día en el pecho de Rey le proporcionó la seguridad que le estaba faltando. Paige se ofreció a peinarlas y maquillarlas, prometiendo que serían las jóvenes casaderas más atractivas de <em>Nueva Alderaan </em>y las ciudades del núcleo, sin poder evitar que Rose le arrojara algunos almohadazos en clara señal de advertencia.</p><p>Aunque no muy en el fondo, las amigas tenían ilusiones y deseos de impresionar a dos personas en particular. Ya sea por una venganza que enmascaraba algo más o por el simple afán de la conquista, tanto Rey como Rose contaban con todos los pronósticos a su favor y no podían esperar a que las horas pasaran para comprobar los efectos de sus armas.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Otra demorada actualización, porque Luba es el mejor ejemplo humano de una impresora atascada de trabajos pendientes. Poco a poco se va terminando la lista y podré seguir esta historia con menor lentitud. Gracias por leer, comentar y por acompañarme del otro lado.</p><p>¡Y preparen esos zapatos de baile para el próximo capítulo!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer! Conóceme <a href="https://twitter.com/lubamoon_n">en Twitter </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>